Une Nouvelle Menace
by Magic-DraMione
Summary: Hermione à quitté Poudlard,tous ses amis pour rejoindre le monde Moldu après la Bataille Finale. Elle vivait tranquillement dans Londres, mais plus pour longtemps, le passé ressurgit pour ne plus lui laisser un moment de répit ...
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait deux heures que j'avais ouvert le magasin, il était 15h30 et toujours personne à l'horizon. C'était la rentrée aujourd'hui, donc c'était sûr qu'aucun ado ne viendrait. J'avais envie de fermer le magasin, et partir. Faire du Shopping, me promener et profiter des quelques rayons de Soleil. Ou encore aller voir quelqu'un. Oui c'était une bonne idée, j'irai voir Harry, cela faisait 2 semaines que je n'avais pas de nouvelle, je lui ferais la surprise. La clochette de la porte retentit, je relevais la tête pour voir l'éventuel client, mais non. Ce n'était que Nathan, mon seul employé dans la librairie.

''-Salut Mione.

-Salut, tu vas bien?

-Comme toujours, alors il y a toujours personne ?

-Non, je pense que je vais fermer la boutique. Ça ne sert à rien de rester là, on s'ennuie et il n'y a rien à faire. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, je ferme et je vais voir un ami.

-Ok, merci.'' Il me fit un sourire charmeur et quitta la librairie. On se connaissait depuis 3 ans, dès ma sortie de Poudlard. Il venait de Durmstrang, et cherchait un petit emploi pour payer ses études de médecine. Mais il n'était jamais reparti, il a toujours voulu rester avec moi. Je pense qu'il était amoureux de moi, non ,non je ne me vantais pas. J'en étais presque sûre, depuis quelque temps, il n'arrêtait pas de me faire ses beaux sourires, il me draguait... Mais je n'avais pas envie de sortir avec. Depuis la mort de Ron, je n'étais sortie avec personne. Je l'aimais et il est mort, tué par ce conna*d de Nott. Et dès la fin de la bataille, j'avais décidé de partir, loin de tous ces morts, de tous ces douloureux souvenirs. Plein de personnes étaient mortes ce jour là, d'abord Ginny,Ron et Georges, mais aussi Seamus, Neville, Cho, McGonagall. J'essuyais la larme qui était en train de couler le long de ma joue, pris mon manteau, mes clés et fermai le magasin. J'allais dans une petite ruelle pour transplaner, même si j'habitais dans le monde moldu, je me servais souvent de ma baguette et de la magie.

J'étais arrivée devant le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Harry l'avait entièrement retapée, et maintenant elle était beaucoup plus accueillante, en plus il avait enlevé le tableau de Mme Black, j'en pouvais plus de l'entendre crier, elle me cassait les oreilles cette vielle chouette.

Je toquais une fois, puis deux. Personne. Bizarre. Normalement Harry était chez lui à cette heure, et il était en vacances en ce moment. Il était peut être en haut, et il n'avait surement pas entendu. Je tournais la poignée, et bingo , la porte s'ouvrit. Je traversai le long couloir, montai les escaliers pour aller au salon. Harry était souvent là, en train de lire la Gazette. Je lui avais conseillé d'acheter une télé, car il s'ennuyait souvent depuis la mort de Ginny. La télé était en marche, je fis le tour du canapé pour voir si il n'était pas allongé dessus. Quand je vis qui y était,je sortis immédiatement ma baguette et la pointai sur l'intrus.

''Non, MAIS QU 'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_'' Non, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ?'' _

_ -_Granger, Bonjour à toi aussi!''

J'Hallucinais, ce n'était pas possible, j'étais en train de rêver, non, pire , de faire un cauchemar. J'avais envie de lui faire ravaler son put*n de sourire! Je pense que vous l'avez deviné, devant moi se trouve Draco Malfoy, ancien élève de Serpentard, et ancien mangemort, qui a rallié l'Ordre lors de la Bataille finale. J'avais toujours ma baguette pointée sur lui, malgré son aide, je n'avais toujours pas confiance en lui. Pour cause, il était là, quand Ron s'est fait tué, il était juste à côté de son assassin même, et il ne l'a pas empêché! Il a laissé ce sal*ud de Nott le descendre .

-Malfoy, arrête avec tes âneries! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je regardais la télévision, pour une fois les moldus peuvent nous servir à quelque chose.

Arrêtes de te foutre de moi! Réponds à ma question.

Il m'exaspérait, à un point, que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer. Il avait toujours ce sourire sur son visage, il se foutait de moi! Il adorait me mettre en colère. J'allais péter un plomb si ça continue!

-Rahhhhh tu m'énerves. Où est Harry ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Une question à la fois, Granger. Harry est dans sa chambre. Et, s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu baisser cette baguette .

Non, je ne te fais pas confiance, qui me dis que dès que je l'aurais baissé, tu ne me jetteras pas un sort ?

Granger, arrête de faire ta gamine, j'ai rejoins l'ordre depuis un bon bout de temps. Tout le monde me fait confiance, même Harry.

Je ne suis pas tout le monde, et Harry n'était pas là quand Ron a été tué !

Encore cette histoire! Granger c'est du passé, passes à autre chose!

NON, tu as laissé Nott l'abattre, tu étais juste à côté, tu aurais pu le désarmé, mais NON, MONSIEUR N'A RIEN FAIT, TU N'ETAIS QU'UN LACHE.

J'en avais marre, ce crétin me prenait pour une idiote. Son sourire venait enfin de disparaître, mais par contre, je crois que je l'ai mis en colère O_o! Ses yeux me lancaient des éclairs, ehh merde! Il venait de sortir sa baguette, ça sentait le roussi =S

Répètes un peu pour voir ! cria-t-il

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, qui me lança un stupefix que j'évitai de justesse en me jetant à Terre. Mais bon dieu Harry qu'est-ce tu fais! J'entendis des pas dans l'escalier, Ouf, il n'allait pas me tuer. Je commençais à me relever et la personne entra enfin dans la pièce.

-Mais, Draco, tu ne pourrais pas baisser le volume de cette boîte, on l'entend jusqu'au …

J'étais en plein délire. La personne qui venait de rentrer, n'était pas Harry, mais Blaise, Blaise Zabini. Il n'a pas pu finir sa phrase, il venait de se rendre compte de ma présence.

Ohhhh Hermione !

C'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire ce crétin. D'autres pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Deux personnes passèrent la porte, l'une d'elle était Harry, qui était torse nu et en train de remonter sa braguette. Et l'autre était une femme! Mais pas n'importe qui! Je ne comprendais plus rien, d'abord Malfoy, ensuite Blaise, et maintenant ELLE. Non, je vous en prie, faites que je me réveille...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

_''Et maintenant Elle! Non, je vous en pris, faites que je me réveille! ''_

Je regardais tout le monde dans la pièce à tour de rôle. Je ne pouvais qu'être en train de rêver, je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions. Je fermais les yeux en priant que quand je les rouvrirais, je sois chez moi, dans mon lit . J'attendis quelques secondes encore, bon c'est bon.

Je l'ai rouvri, doucement, tout doucement. Ehh NON, je ne rêvais pas . Malfoy avait toujours ce petit sourire en coin, il devait encore se foutre de moi, mais après tout, je me fichais de lui et de ce qu'il pensait. Je tournai la tête vers la personne qui était à côté, c'était Blaise. Il regardait par terre, il devait être gêné. Je changeais de personne, je tombais sur Harry. Il étais toujours torse nu, mais il était tout rouge.

Et je regarda enfin la dernière personne, ELLE, cette fille que je détestais tout autant que Malfoy. Elle a changé depuis la dernière année: elle était plus grande, ses cheveux lui arrivait au milieu du dos, elle était plus jolie qu'avant. Je baissa mes yeux pour voir si elle était toujours habillé pareil qu'à Poudlard. Elle portait juste un T-shirt de quiddicth, celui que j'avais offert à Harry. Alors là, pas de doute possible, ils venaient de coucher ensemble. Je souffla un bon coup, Harry me regardais, il sentait qu'il allait se faire engueuler, et bien comme il faut ,mon coco, compte sur moi !

-Harry!

-Oui, Mione'' Il m'a répondu tout doucement, il venait de comprendre que j'étais furax.

-QU'EST-CE QU'ILS FOUTENT TOUS LA ?ET REPONDS MOI, et ne fais pas comme l'autre attardé décoloré ! Harry me regarda avec des grands yeux. Ne me dites pas qu'il n'a pas compris, il n'y en a pas mille, des personnes aussi blondes que Malfoy

Euhh ! en fait... Hum … Je... Ils...

HARRY !

Je m'attendais au pire, qu'est-ce qu'il va me dire ? Qu'ils étaient passer lui dire bonjour, qu'ils partaient dans un pays étranger et qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais.

Draco et Blaise habitent ici, comme Pansy.

Pardon? Je ne les ai jamais vu, arrêtes de te payer ma tête !

A chaque fois que tu me prévenais que tu venais, je leur demandais de partir, pour justement éviter ça. Mais aujourd'hui tu est venue à l'improviste, et ….

Ok, Et depuis quand ?'' Je commençais vraiment à m'énerver, Harry m'avait caché ça depuis combien de temps ? ''

Depuis la bataille finale!

Alors là, j'étais sur le cul. Il me mentait depuis 3 ans. Dès que l'on se voyait, je lui demandais si il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, et il me disait que non. J'étais choquée.

Et avec elle? lui demandais-je en montrant Parkison du menton.

Pareil.

J'en revenais pas, il m'avait toujours menti. Je devais faire une sale tête car Harry me regardait bizarrement et Malfoy avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je tournais la tête vers Harry et sa ''copine''. Et je la vis qui ouvrit la bouche, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait me balançait ce bouledogue, je l'avais toujours surnommée comme ça, Parkinson le bouledogue !

Et on est même mariés'' me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ohhhhh je n'en pouvais plus. ILS SE SONT MARIES, IL S'ETAIT MARIE SANS ME LE DIRE. IL NE M'AVAIS MEME PAS INVITEE. J'étais rouge de colère, je le savais, j'avais chaud, j'allais m'énerver pour de bon. Parkinson venait de comprendre qu'elle avait fait une gaffe. Harry et elle regardaient leur pieds. Je ne savais même pas comment réagir, Blaise et Malfoy étaient sur leur garde au cas où je pèterais mon câble et que je me jette sur Harry et sa femme. A l'étage au dessus, quelqu'un marchait. Oh non!, je n'en ai toujours pas fini, qui ça va être maintenant, Rogue, Goyle, Crabbe? J'allais bientôt le savoir, il descendait l'escalier. Une petite tête passa l'encolure de la porte et rentra. C'était un enfant, il devait à peine avoir 3 ans. Je fis vite fait le calcul dans ma tête. 3 ans! La grande Bataille! Harry et Pansy! NOOOON! Ils avaient un gosse ?

-Non, Hermione ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!

-Tais-toi Harry, j'en ai marre de tes mensonges. Je suis ta meilleure amie, et je viens d'apprendre que tu étais marié, que tu as un enfant, et ça depuis 3 ans. Tu me déçois Harry! Je... Je vais partir, je ne veux plus te voir Harry''

Prononcer cette phrase me fit un mal fou, mes larmes commencèrent à couler, je regardais Harry, et le reste, puis je transplana dans mon appartement, pour m'écrouler dans le canapé, où je m'endormit en pleurant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain matin, je me réveilla vers 10 heures, première fois depuis un bon bout de temps! 10 H? Eh m*rde! J'étais en retard, Nathan allait m'engueuler, il détestait ouvrir le magasin, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en savais rien. Je courus dans ma chambre, me laver et m'habiller en vitesse, je pris un muffin, mon sac,mon manteau et ma baguette et je transplana directement dans l'arrière boutique. J'entendis Nathan qui discutait avec quelqu'un, surement un client.

-Désolé Monsieur, mais Mademoiselle Granger est absente, repassez dans l'après midi si vous voulez la voir.

-D'accord, merci, Au revoir.

J'attendis d'entendre la petite clochette pour enfin sortir de ma cachette. Je me dirigea tout doucement vers Nathan à pas de loups, j'arrivais juste derrière son dos...

-Tu es en retard !

-O_o, comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

Je t'es entendu transplaner

Ohh ! Je suis désolée, je ne me sentais pas bien hier soir et j'ai oublié de mettre mon réveil.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, pour savoir si je mentais ou pas, il essaya même d'entrer mon esprit, mais heureusement que j'étais une bonne occlumens, il n'y arriva pas.

-Ohhhh, je t'interdis de lire dans mes pensées, c'est intime!

Il me fit un de ces sourires charmeurs, auxquels je résistais de moins en moins, et partit en murmurant un ''désolé''. Je le regardais partir derrière un rayon. Hummmm... C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal ! Sans prévenir il revint sur ses pas et me dis :

Ferme ton esprit quand tu penses à moi ! '' Et sur ce, il partit en me faisant un clin d'oeil!

Et merde, je sentis mes joues devenir rouges, mais quelle conne, je m'étais ridiculisée O_o . Heureusement que je n'avais pas parlé tout haut.

Toute la journée, je restai au comptoir en attendant un quelconque client. Nathan rangeait des bricoles dans l'arrière boutique, il n'avait pas bougé depuis notre dernière ''discussion''! Je pensais que je l'évitais aussi, j'étais presque sure qu'il m'aimait et j'ai, en quelques sortes, avoué qu'il me plaisait. Je ne savais pas quoi faire = S. La clochette retentit enfin, je crois que c'est la première fois que j'étais heureuse d'entendre ce bruit assourdissant. Je releva la tête vers le client. Je vis d'abord un tête rousse, pour enfin voir un visage que je connaissais, très bien même. C'était Fred !

Bonjour Mione !

Fred!

On s'enlaça pendant 5 bonnes minutes, ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu, il partait souvent en mission pour l'ordre. Même si Voldemort était mort, ses sbires étaient toujours actifs, ils s'en prenaient de plus en plus aux moldus et aux sangs-de-Bourbe. Fred venait souvent prendre de mes nouvelles. Je le considérais comme un frère, et j'avais tout le temps besoin de lui.

J'ai vu Harry aujourd'hui!

Pas besoin d'en dire plus, j'avais compris. Harry lui avait demander de me dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il aurait voulu me le dire plus tôt mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Je connaissais, Ron m'avait fait le même coup quand il m'avait dit qu'il sortait avec une des soeurs Patil, une fois qu'il avait laissé tombé le pot de colle tout rose( vous avez compris : Lavande !)

Je voulais éviter le sujet, j'étais sure qu'il était du côté d'Harry, il allait surement me dire qu'il fallait que je le pardonne, que j'essaie de me mettre à sa place... Mais mettez vous de mon côté, mon meilleur ami depuis mes 11 ans m'a menti trois années de suites, et puis ce n'était pas de simples cachotteries, c'était un truc énorme. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui pardonner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Fred était resté plus d'une heure, j'avais demandé à Nathan de rester au comptoir pendant ce temps-là. Comme je l'avais deviné, il m'avait parlé d'Harry, qu'il fallait que je le pardonne etc... Mais il était aussi d'accord avec moi, Harry n'aurait pas du me mentir pendant trois ans. Je ne savais plus quoi penser: Devais-je le pardonner ? Ou non ? Devais-je encore attendre un peu ?

Fred venait de partir pour un rendez-vous avec ses patrons. Nathan ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il transplana dans la ruelle d'à côté.

-C'est ton nouveau petit ami ?

Il m'avait posé cette question d'un ton froid. Je le regarda interloquée pendant quelques secondes, avant d'exploser de rire.

-Ah non, pas du tout. C'est juste un ami, je le considère comme mon frère.

-Oh !

Je continuais de rire devant son air gêné, il était devenu tout rouge ^^

-Donc je peux faire ça!

Je relevais la tête pour voir de quoi il parlait. Je le vis qui approché son visage du mien. Mes yeux ne quittaient plus les siens jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes. Le baiser était doux et timide à la fois.

Au bout de quelques instants, on se sépara, et on se regarda droit dans les yeux, puis on se sourit. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, me pris la main pour la mettre dans la sienne. C'est ainsi qu'on a fini notre journée de travail,avec les doigts entrelacés et quelques baisers.

Le lendemain matin, le dimanche, je fis la grasse mat'. Je décida de me lever quand le réveil afficha 11h30, en plus mon estomac criait famine. Je me prépara un bon petit plat que je dégusta devant la télé. Je pris ma douche vers 13h30, eh oui, je suis une grosse flemmarde le dimanche ;).

Je détestais le dimanche, je ne savais jamais quoi faire. En plus, aujourd'hui, Nathan était parti voir sa mère. Elle commençait à devenir folle, il y a quelques temps les Mangemorts l'avaient capturé, elle et son mari, et ils avaient tué celui-ci devant elle.

Et puis, je ne pouvais même pas me balader, il pleuvait dehors. Bon, bah, il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire : journée télévision!

Je resta sur le canapé pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Je regardais l'horloge du salon, elle affichait 17h45. Ça devait surement être Nathan = D. J'ouvris la porte, Eh non =(, ce n'était pas lui, mais Malfoy, Blaise, Harry et le bouled...euh, je voulais dire sa FEMME. Je les regarda un par par, puis soupira.

-Allez-y, faites comme chez vous, dis-je en leur montrant le salon.

Ils entrèrent chacun leur tour. Malfoy détailla chaque objets de la pièce en grimaçant. Ça ne devait pas être assez bien pour Monsieur l'enfant pourri. Blaise lui, ne bougeait pas, il était devant la télé et la regardait. Mr et Mme Potter, eux, s'étaient installé dans mon petit canapé, il n'y avait qu'une place dans celui-ci. Je fis signe à Blaise de s'y asseoir. Et j'allai dans la cuisine/salle à manger, prendre deux chaises. Je revins, Harry était en train de discuter avec sa femme. Je me posa sur la chaise, et un grand blanc se fit. Personne n'osait parler, je regardais d'un mauvais oeil le boul, rohhh excusez-moi encore, Pansy et Malfoy. Je n'avais pas envie de parler la première, c'était à Harry de s'expliquer. Il ouvrit enfin la bouche.

-Mione, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du te mentir, je le sais, mais, je n'osais pas te le dire. Je sais ce qui s'est passé pour Ron, et je savais que tu réagirais mal.

Il n'avait pas tort, mais c'est facile de sortir cet argument.

-C'est vrai, mais j'aurais fait quelques efforts, et tu le sais. Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit pour ton mariage avec le bould...?

Je ne finissais pas ma phrase. Harry me fit un regard noir, et les deux autres bouffons de Serpentard souriaient.

-Euh... Désolée, c'est l'habitude. Je voulais dire Pansy ?

-Pour la même raison, tu l'aurais très mal pris. Peu de temps après la mort de Gin', je ressors avec une autre femme, tu l'aurais mal pris. En plus Pansy, une de tes ennemies.

-C'était aussi une de tes ennemies.

J'avais insisté sur le mot ''ennemies''. Un autre silence se fit dans mon salon. Fallait que je fasse un choix. Devais-je le pardonner?

-Et pour votre fils ? Tu aurais pu me le dire aussi !

-Hermione! Ce n'est pas notre fils. C'est Ted, le fils de Lupin et Thonks, je l'ai récupéré.

-Ohhh ! Désolée .

Voilà, j'avais toutes les réponses à mes questions. Je devais faire mon choix maintenant.

-Harry, je te pardonne, mais pour eux ça sera plus difficile. Moins Blaise, car on se parlait déjà avant, mais pour Pansy et Malfoy ça sera plus long, surtout pour lui.

Harry sourit et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je fis un sourire à Blaise et Pansy, mais j'ignorai totalement Malfoy. Je leur demanda si ils voulaient boire quelque chose et parti dans la cuisine chercher 5 jus de Citrouille. Je retourna dans le salon, leur servit leur boisson, et on commença à parler de tout et rien, de leur vie pendant ces 3 ans. J'essayais de discuter avec Pansy.

Une heure après, mes invités étaient toujours là, on toqua à la porte. J'ouvris, et mes lèvres se firent capturées par deux autres lèvres douces. Nathan m'attrapa par la taille et je mis mes bras autour de son cou. Mais, je venais de me rendre compte, que Harry et le reste était toujours là, alors je me sépara de mon chéri pour le présenter.

-Euhh ! Je vous présente Nathan, mon nouveau petit copain.

-On le connait déjà, me répondit Harry.

Je le regarda avec des gros yeux puis me tourna vers Nathan, qui regardait Harry. Et c'était reparti, on me cachait encore des choses .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

_''Et c'était reparti, on me cachait encore des choses .''_

Comment se faisait-il qu'ils se connaissent ? Depuis combien de temps ? J'arrêtais pas de me poser ces questions, mais je ne trouvais pas de réponses. Nathan ne m'avait jamais parlé d'Harry. Je referma la porte et je vis Nathan serrer la main de Draco, Blaise, Harry et faire la bise à Pansy. Je les regardais tous, avant d'aller dans la cuisine cherchait une autre chaise et un jus de citrouille pour Nathan. Une fois tous installait, un autre silence s'installa.

-En fait, on se connait depuis 3 ans, aussi, me dit Harry.

Je ne répondis pas, je le regarda juste. Encore un mensonge qui a duré 3 ans.

-Nathan est rentré dans l'Ordre, juste après la Bataille finale. Il venait de quitter Durmstrang , et il a voulu nous rejoindre, comme il faisait parti de l'ordre avant.

-D'accord, et ça pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

-Euhh, on voulait que... euh …. qu'il reste avec toi, pour … euh … te protéger .

Je comprenais, maintenant, pourquoi il avait mis autant de temps à me répondre. Je détestais me sentir protégée, je savais très bien me défendre. On avait eu la même discussion en dernière année. Lors de la Bataille finale, Harry voulait qu'un membre de l'ordre reste avec moi tout le long de la bataille, et il m'avait collé Rémus. Résultat, il passait toute son énergie à me défendre, et n'avait pas fait attention à ses propres adversaires, et avait reçu le sort de la mort sans pouvoir l'esquiver.

-JE N'AI PAS BESOIN QUE L'ON ME PROTEGE HARRY! JE SAIS ME DEFENDRE SEULE.

-Je le sais, mais c'est toujours dangereux, les mangemorts tuent de plus en plus de nés moldus. On... je m'inquiétais pour toi. Et quand il est arrivé, je lui est confié cette mission.

-Dois-je te rappeler comment le dernier à m'avoir protégé a finit ?

La phrase que je prononça jeta un froid sur l'ensemble de la pièce. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du dire ça, car Harry se sentais responsable de la mort de Lupin, et d'un côté moi aussi. Souvent je faisait des cauchemars de cette nuit atroce. Je revoyais tout le temps le corps de Rémus tomber à terre. Les yeux grands ouverts. Mes yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes. Depuis que j'avais revu Harry, tout allait mal. Les souvenirs n'arrêtaient pas de remonter à la surface. J'essayais de retenir mes larmes, je ne voulais qu'on me voit dans cet état déplorable. Surtout que Malfoy en aurait profité pour encore se foutre de moi. Avec '' C'est de l'histoire ancienne; il faut passer à autre chose Granger.'' Lui, il ne pouvait pas comprendre, il n'avait perdu personne d'important, alors que moi si, trop même.

-Désolée Harry, mais comprends moi, je suis assez grande pour me défendre toute seule. D'accord?

-D'accord, mais fais attention à toi !

Il jouait à merveille le rôle du frère protecteur. On ferma le sujet et on discuta de tout et de rien. Nathan se faisait toujours discret, il pensait peut être que je lui en voulais de ne m'avoir rien dit.

-Vu l'heure qu'il est, ça vous dit si on commande des pizzas ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous, et je me rendit dans la cuisine pour commander plusieurs pizzas. J'allais décrocher le combiné, quand deux bras m'encerclèrent la taille. Je me retourna brusquement.

-Tu m'as fait peur, idiot .

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ? me demande Nathan avec son air d'enfant battu.

Pour seule réponse, je l'embrassa.

-Mais, non je ne t'en veux pas, tu ne faisais que ta mission.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et retourna dans le salon, pour éviter que les autres n'ait à se poser des questions. Une fois la commande passée, je retourna attendre dans le salon avec mes amis, et mes …. euh … ex-ennemis.

-Elles ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

On continua à discuter pendant 15 minutes quand on frappa à la porte. J'ouvris, et au lieu de découvrir mon livreur habituel, il y avait Fred qui portait 5 pizzas .

-J'ai croisé le livreur, et je lui ai piqué les pizzas. T'inquiètes pas, je l'ai payé quand même .

Il entra et posa les pizzas sur la table. Les gars se jetèrent sur les pizzas et discutèrent Quiddicth. Je pensais que c'était le bon moment pour me rapprocher de Pansy, puisqu'elle était une fille, elle n'aimait peut être pas ce sport.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Je discuta longuement avec Pansy, on avait plein de points communs en fait, elle aimait bien lire ( ce qui m'avais un peu surpris), elle adorait les chats, la nature... Les garçons parlaient toujours Quidditch, ils étaient en train de défendre leurs équipes préférées;

Je vous dit que les meilleurs ce sont les Canons de Chudley !

Mais n'importe quoi Fred, ils n'arrêtent pas de perdre, la meilleure équipe c'est les Crécelles de Kenmare !

Mais arrête de délirer Harry, les meilleurs sont les Harpies de HolyHead.

Draco, tu ne fais pas ton macho comme à Poudlard, en disant que les femmes devaient être à l'intérieur et les hommes à l'extérieur en train de jouer ? rajouta Blaise

Euhh ! J'ai changé d'avis...

Ça ne m'aurait pas étonné de Malfoy, qu'est-ce qu'il était machiste. Mais c'est surprenant qu'il soutienne une équipe constituée uniquement de femmes.

Mais je persiste à dire que les meilleurs sont les Canons.

Mais arrêtes de délirer Fred. Ils n'ont plus gagné depuis 1892.

Et alors ! Les autres équipes ont triché, c'est tout. !

Ahhh les hommes ! Ils n'aiment pas avoir tort. Fallait trouver autre chose comme discussion avant que ça ne dégénère. Mais quoi ?

Si on se regardait un film ?

Ils arrêtèrent de parler et me fixèrent. Je commençais à être gênée ! Bahhh quoi, ils n'aimaient pas les films ?

Oui, c'est une excellent idée Hermione !

Ouff, Pansy vint me sauver de ce grand silence. Chacun leur tour, les garçons approuvèrent l'idée. Je fis apparaître une liste de tous les DVD que j'avais. Les avis étaient partagés : Harry, Pansy , Nathan et Blaise voulait regarder X-Men, Malfoy et Fred voulaient voir Le jour d'après.

Bon c'est parti pour X-men!

Malfoy et Fred rouspétèrent, mais on mit quand même le film en route. Au bout d'une heure, Malfoy commença à râlait. Il ne comprenait rien au film, mais absolument rien. Il n'avait pas compris que c'était irréel.

-Mais, je trouve ce film complétement débile. Ce n'est pas possible. Personne ne peut sortir des griffes de ses mains, ou traverser des murs en courant. J'ai déjà essayé, donc je peut vous dire que ça ne marche pas . !

Il devint tout rouge devant la gaffe qu'il venait de dire. Tout le monde rigola devant la débilité de Malfoy.

Mais arrêtez de rire! Ce n'est pas drôle, j'étais petit et mon cousin m'a fait croire que j'avais un don... Et je l'ai cru..

Ahhh même gamin, il était idiot. On continua de rire pendant quelques instants, et on remit le film au plus grand désespoir de Malfoy, qui soupira.

Le film une fois finit, on ralluma la lumière, Harry et Pansy étaient en train de dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres, cela me faisait penser quand l'on était dans le parc de Poudlard, qu'Harry et Ginny s'embrassaient, Ron dormait et moi, je lisait, pour changer... J'avais passé d'excellents moments avec eux, cela me manquait. Malfoy venait de se réveiller :

Ahhh c'est enfin finit. On va pouvoir rentrer ce couché.

Blaise essaya de réveiller les deux tourtereaux, mais avec un peu de mal. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, ils se réveillèrent enfin. Je fis la bise à tout le monde ( sauf à Malfoy, bien sûr) et ils transplanèrent. Sauf Nathan qui m'aida à nettoyer la table et ranger les verres ….

-Merci, c'est gentil d'être resté m'aider. Mais faudrait que tu rentres, il se fait tard et demain on doit se lever tôt.

D'accord, dors bien, A demain .

Sur ce , il m'embrassa, et transplana en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Je fila dans ma chambre, enfila ma nuisette et me coucha, et m'endormis de suite.

_**Deux semaines plus tard . **_

Nous étions en plein mois de Novembre, et la température commençait à baisser fortement. J'avais décidé de me marcher pour aller au magasin. Le vent fouettait mon visage et je me dépêcha de rentrer, pour ouvrir le magasin. Nathan n'était pas encore arriver et il faisait froid, très froid. J'allai dans l'arrière boutique, allumer la cheminée et je resta devant celle-ci jusqu'à ce que Nathan arrive. Il m'embrassa et alla travailler. Il devait ranger tous les nouveaux exemplaires que l'on avait reçu, et y en avait plein. C'était bien les vacances de Noël, et les contes pour enfants arrivaient par milliers. En attendant, je fis le ménage pour que la boutique soit un peu plus présentable.

Quand l'horloge sonna enfin midi, je me dirigea vers Nathan pour lui demander si il avait bientôt fini.

Oui oui, j'ai fini.

Oh, alors ça te dit d'aller manger à l'extérieur?

Oui, si on allait manger chez le nouveau propriétaire des Trois Balais? Il fait aussi restaurant !

Oui c'est une super idée. Tu m'attends dehors, je vais chercher mon manteau et mon écharpe.

Il m'embrassa avant de quitter la librairie. Je pris mon manteau, et mon écharpe, remis quelques bûches dans la cheminée et sortit rejoindre Nathan.

_**1 heures plus tard.**_

__On sortit enfin des Trois Balais pour aller rouvrir le magasin. Les ruelles étaient calmes, peu de gens sortaient vu le mauvais temps qu'il faisait. Quand j'ouvris la porte, je remarqua quelque chose de bizarre. Plusieurs affaires n'étaient plus à leur place habituelle. Comme le dossier où je rangeais les factures où les papiers importants. Quelques livres étaient éparpillés au sol. Nathan regarda partout pour voir si il ne manquait pas d'objet, mais apparemment non. J'étais persuadée d'avoir fermé à clé, et sur la serrure il n'y avait pas de marque d'effraction.

Je me rendis dans l'arrière boutique. Il y a avait encore plus de pagaille. Nos bureaux étaient part terre, tous les tiroirs avaient été fouillés .

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien chercher? Me dit Nathan

J'allai vers la cheminée, quand je vis un journal, et pas n'importe lequel, la Gazette du Sorcier. Qui pouvait l'avoir mis là ? Je ne l'avais pas acheté et quand Nathan est arrivé ce matin il n'avait pas de journal. Je le pris et lu la une : _'' Encore des victimes des Mangemorts'' _

_Ajourd'hui, ont été retrouvé 3 corps de nés-moldus. Tous 3 ont été torturés puis tué. Les aurors n'ont pas encore d'indices, mais nous savons déjà qui peut être derrière tout cela: les Mangemorts, suite p 3 ''_

Mon cœur s'accéléra, je le sentais battre partout dans mon corps. En dessous de ce petit résumé, quelqu'un avait écrit au feutre : _TU SERAS LA PROCHAINE, SANG-DE-BOURBE _. Ma main tremblait, je devais m'asseoir. Quand Nathan se retourna, il se précipita vers moi, je devais faire une tête bizarre. Il prit le journal et le lut.

- Hermione! Faut prévenir Harry!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

_Hermione! Faut prévenir Harry!_

J'étais toujours sous le choc, on me menaçait de mort. Ça recommençait comme à Poudlard, toujours des menaces. J'avais les mains qui tremblaient. Nathan me secouait un peu pour que je refasse surface. Je venais de penser à une chose, si ils me menaçaient, ils pourraient aussi essayer de faire quelque chose contre mes parents.! Je regardai Nathan et me levai. Il fallait prévenir Harry, il était auror, il saurait forcément ce qu'il faudrait faire. Nathan me tendit sa main, et on transplana.

Dès qu'on entra dans la maison, on monta les escaliers, je m'assis directement sur le fauteuil. Je tremblais toujours. Nathan cria le nom d'Harry, et celui-ci débarqua comme une furie dans le salon.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et pourquoi tu cries comme ça ? Ted était en train de dormir.

Nathan fit un signe dans ma direction. Je devais être pâle, car Harry se précipita vers moi . Il s'agenouilla en face de moi et me demanda ce que j'avais. Je n'avais vraiment pas la force de lui répondre et lui tendit le journal. Son visage se crispa quand il lut le message. Il se redressa et fit les cent pas dans le salon.

-Écoutes Mione, il te faut plusieurs personnes pour te protéger.

J'allais protester, mais il me fit signe de me taire.

-Que tu le veuille ou non, tu vas rester ici, pendant un certain temps. Si tu veux Nathan pourra venir te voir le plus souvent, mais il faudra toujours que quelqu'un soit avec toi. On va t'accompagner chercher tes affaires et tu vivras ici jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve les derniers Mangemorts.

Je savais que je ne devais rien dire, il avait raison. J'étais en danger.

-Et pour mes parents? Ça se trouve, ils vont s'en prendre à eux!

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux, on va envoyé quelqu'un les protéger 24H/24, ils seront en sécurité.

- Merci beaucoup Harry.

Il me fit un sourire, et me tendit son bras pour transplaner. On arriva dans mon salon, je me dirigeai immédiatement dans ma chambre. Je sortis tous les sacs et valises que j'avais et lança un sort et tous mes vêtements rentrèrent dedans. Je fis pareil pour mes affaires de toilettes. Dix minutes après, tout était prêt. J'avais entièrement vidé ma garde-robe, il n'y avait plus rien dans la salle de bain. J'avais pris quelques livres, mon ordinateur portable et j'étais prête.

-C'est bon Harry. J'ai tout pris.

-D'accord, donc on peut y aller.

- Euh, Mione? Je vais aller au magasin. Je vais continuer à travaillermême si tu n'es pas là.

- Ok, on se revoit plus tard ?

- A plus tard ma puce, et reposes toi bien.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et transplana. Je fis un sourire à Harry pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais prête. Je posai ma main sur mon bras et ferma les yeux. Quand je les rouvris, nous étions dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd. Harry pris mes valises et m'indiqua ma chambre. Ouf, j'avais une salle de bain personnelle, je n'avais pas envie de la partager avec Malfoy ! Eurk !

-Voilà ta chambre, j'espère qu'elle te plaît, j'ai pensé à installer des douches dans chaque chambres. Je me rappelle que quand nous étions ici pendant les vacances, c'était toujours la guerre pour prendre un douche.

Je rigolai à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait raison, il n'y avait qu'une douche à chaque étage, et pendant les vacances, Harry,Ron,Ginny et moi ( et quelques fois Luna et Neville) étions tous au même étages. Et donc le matin, c'était la course pour celui qui aurait la douche en premier et le plus d'eau chaude. Ahh c'étaient de bons souvenirs. Harry repartit en me faisant un bisou sur le front. Je pris ma baguette et lança divers sort pour ranger mes affaires. Ensuite je redécora un peu la chambre, je la trouvais un peu froide. Une fois tout ça fait, je décidai d'aller me promener dans cette grande maison. Je ne savais pas si Pansy, Blaise ou Malfoy étaient là ou non. Je verrais bien. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte d'entrée claqua. Je descendis voir qui était rentré. A mon plus grand désespoir c'était Malfoy.

-Alors, Granger, je te manquais? Et tu as décidé de me rendre une petite visite.!

Son petit sourire narquois était revenu. Là, ça allait prendre beaucoup de temps, et surtout beaucoup d'efforts pour devenir le supporter. Mais bon, je faisais tout ça pour Harry. Au lieu de lui répondre, je me tournai vers Harry qui nous avait rejoins.

-Je vais devoir le supporter combien de temps ? Parce que je veux bien faire quelques petits efforts, mais je risque de saturer!

-Comment ça ? Elle va vivre ici Granger ? Harry revient ici et dis-moi ! Harrrrry …

Malfoy courut après Harry pour savoir la vérité. Il n'arrêtait pas de crier son prénom, mais Harry ne lui répondit pas. On aurait dit un gamin qui courait après sa mère pour avoir le jouet.

-Bonjour Hermione.

Je sursautai quand j'entendis la voix. Purée, mais il m'avait fait peur. C'était Blaise. Je ne l'avais pas du tout entendu arriver.

-Salut Blaise; Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Oh, je vais devoir rester là quelques temps car j'ai reçu des menaces.

Au même moment que j'annonçais la nouvelle à Blaise, on entendit Malfoy hurlait de l'étage.

-**Quoi ? Non, mais tu rigoles ?**

Je souris, et puis dit à Blaise :

-Et Malfoy à l'air super heureux.

Il sourit également, puis on alla dans le salon regarder la télé pendant que Malfoy se remettait de son choc. Harry nous rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. J'allais lui demander quand rentrait Pansy, mais je n'eus pas le temps car celle-ci venait juste d'arriver.

-Salut mon chéri, Blaise, et Ohh Hermione.

- Salut !

Harry lui expliqua l'histoire et elle s'installa dans le canapé. Une demie-heure plus tard, Pansy se leva pour aller préparer le dîner. Je me levai pour l'aider. Je mis la table pendant qu'elle préparait le repas. Au menu, cuisse de poulet avec pommes de terres. Une fois le repas prêt , elle appela les garçons qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Malfoy me fit un regard noir en entrant, que je lui rendis. Il ne voulait pas faire d'effort, je n'en ferais pas non plus. Il s'installa bruyamment sur sa chaise et commença à manger. Eh bah, mon premier jour au Square se passait super bien, ça promettait , l'ambiance allait être super.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Le repas se fit dans le silence le plus total. Malfoy me lançait beaucoup de regard noir, que je pris soin d'ignorer. Je plongea la tête dans mon assiette et finis de manger sans regarder les autres. Dès que j'eus fini, je débarrassa mon assiette et quitta la salle à manger sans dire un mot. Je monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour aller rejoindre ma chambre au plus vite. J'avais envie de partir, de retourner dans mon petit appart' et retrouver les bras de Nathan. Et dire que j'allais vivre encore longtemps ici. Je me changea et me coucha.

Le lendemain, je fis tout pour éviter le Serpentard. J'avais pris mon petit déjeuner très tôt et étais retournée dans ma chambre juste après. Je m'ennuyais dans cette pièce. Il n'y avait rien à faire, mais je ne voulais pas sortir non plus. Je ne voulais pas encore avoir la confrontation avec Malfoy. J'étais préoccupée. Cette nuit j'avais un cauchemar. Mes parents se faisaient tous deux tuer par Malfoy senior et d'autres mangemorts que je ne connaissais pas. Ça avait l'air tellement réel! Je devais les voir,je m'inquiétais trop, Harry m'avait dit qu'il avait mis un auror avec eux, mais ce n'était peut être pas suffisant, si les mangemorts attaquaient à plusieurs, l'auror n'aurait aucune chance.

Je sortis enfin de la chambre. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison. Je descendis jusqu'au salon, personne. Bah mince, ils ne m'auraient quand même pas laisser toute seule, sans protection. Non Harry ne l'aurait jamais fait. Je descendis encore, mais cette fois à la cuisine et salle à manger. Zut ! Encore personne. Bon, où pourraient-ils être? J'allais dans la cuisine, il y avait une porte qui donnait sur le jardin. Je l'ouvris et fis quelques pas, toujours personne.

-Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !, non mais t'es malade. Tu veux que je meure ou quoi?

C'était Blaise, comment était-il arriver derrière moi ?

-Non, mais Draco, lui, voudrait bien.

- Ahh, très drôle. Mais tu étais où ? J'ai fais le tour de la maison, je ne t'ai vu nulle part.

- J'étais dans ma chambre, et je viens juste de descendre, mais tu devais tellement être concentrée, tu ne m'as pas entendu.

- Euhh, oui. Bahh... Je cherchais Harry, mais je ne le trouvais pas.

- Harry travaille aujourd'hui, il ne reviendra pas avant ce soir.

-Et toi tu ne travailles pas ?

- Si, à partir de 14 heures.

- Mais alors, qui va rester... avec moi ?

- Bahh réfléchis un peu. Il ne reste plus qu'une personne...

Dites moi que je rêve? ça ne pouvait pas être Malfoy!non! Non, ça devait être Pansy, elle devait surement terminé sa garde plus tôt( oui, parce qu'elle était médicomage). Allez, j'allais tenter ma chance.

-Pansy?

- Raté.

-Ohhhh non, pas Malfoy ?

- T'inquiètes, Granger, ça ne me ravit pas non plus.

Je me retourna d'un coup, et vis que Malfoy venait de rentrer? Je regarda l'horloge, il était treize heure. Plus qu'une heure, et je serais seule avec Malfoy toute l'après-midi ( Je vous voit venir avec vos petites pensées perverses, mais non il ne se passera rien ...^^ ) Je soupirai, décidément, je n'avais pas de chance...

Pour me changer les idées, je préparai le déjeuner, je n'allais pas faire un truc de bien compliqué, spaghettis bolognaises, et si ça plaît pas à Monsieur, qu'il aille se faire voir...

Une fois de plus le repas se passa dans le silence. On entendait juste le bruit des couverts. Une fois fini, Blaise me souhaita '' Bon courage'' et transplana. Malfoy avait déjà quitter la pièce. Pfffff ça promettait l'après midi. J'allais encore m'ennuyer comme un rat mort. Et en plus , je continuais à m'inquiéter pour mes parents. Je fis la vaisselle à la main pour gaspiller du temps, et la rangea. Bon, qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire? Je n'avais pas envie de lire,je ne pouvais pas sortir. Il n'y avait plus qu'un choix qui s'imposait à moi ; la télévision .

Je montai au salon, à mon plus grand bonheur, ''mon protecteur'' n'était pas là . J'allumai la télé et zappa plusieurs fois pour trouver un programme qui me plaisait. Quand enfin, je tombai sur un film d'action :Die Hard 4, retour en enfer. Le programme venait juste de commencer. Je m'installa plus confortablement et regarda le film.

Au moment où le film se terminait, un bruit se fit entendre. Je me leva précipitamment et sortit ma baguette. Toc, Toc, Toc. Malfoy n'avait pas intérêt à me jouer un mauvais coup, sinon je lui en ferais baver. Le bruit continuait toujours. Je regarda attentivement la pièce, je m'attardais sur chaque détails. Il n'y avait pas de réveil, j'avais coupé le son de la télé, pas de téléphone dans la pièce. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être. Je regarda les murs, pour voir si il n'y avait pas d'horloge. Mon regarde trouva enfin la source du bruit. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, se trouvait un grand hiboux noir. Il m'avait peur ce satané volatile. J'ouvris la fenêtre, je pris la lettre et il s'envola directement. Je déplia l'enveloppe, et lus : _'' Nous savons que tu es avec Potter. Nous surveillons tes moindres faits et gestes. A un moment tu sortiras et là tu souffriras sale Sang de Bourbe. Au fait, tes parents ont été cachés par l'Ordre, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on les retrouvera bientôt. A bientôt sale sang impur. '' _

Mon coeur allait éclater, il battait très vite, trop vite. La tête me tournait. Je me dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda dans la rue. Ils me surveillaient? Ils ne devaient pas être loin. Je détailla la rue, il n' y avait personne. Personne. Alors comment me surveillaient-ils? Je me concentra encore sur la rue, et c'est là que je la vis. Une forme encapuchonnée était debout fixement, devant la maison. Elle regardait dans ma direction. Je ne voyais pas son visage. Elle me fit un signe de la main, et commença à partir. Je courus dans les escaliers et déboula dans la chambre de Malfoy sans prévenir. Il était sur son lit et il se redressa d'un coup.

-On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper.

- Pas le temps, un mangemort est dans la rue, dépêches-toi de descendre, il était en train de partir.

Il me suivit jusque dans l'entrée sans poser de questions ni se ''rebeller'', ce qui était bizarre venant de lui. J'ouvris la porte à la volée, et Malfoy passa devant moi. On examina la rue plusieurs fois, mais plus de trace du mangemort, Malfoy allait se retourner, quand un sort frappa juste au dessus de sa tête.

On sortit nos baguettes en même temps, et inspecta les environs. On ne voyait personne, où se cachait-il ce lâche? Un deuxième arriva dans notre direction, on lança en même temps ''Protego'', d'autres sorts arrivèrent en même temps, on n'arrivait pas à se défendre, on était obligé de garder le sortilège du bouclier, on ne pouvait même pas lancer de sort. Mais notre bouclier céda. On n'eut pas le temps de le remettre qu'un sortilège me toucha en pleine poitrine. C'était un doloris. Je m'écroulai sur le sol, mon corps était secoué par de violents spasmes. Ahh il n'y avait pas été de main mortes l'enfoi*é. La douleur était insoutenable. J'entendais vaguement Malfoy se défendre. La douleur persistait dans mon corps. J'avais du mal à respirer. Et puis tout à coup, ce fut noir. Je m'étais évanouie.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

_**Et puis tout à coup, ce fut noir. Je m'étais évanouie.**_

Oh, c'était atroce, j'avais un mal de tête incroyable. Je gardais encore mes yeux fermés. Je n'entendais aucun bruit autour de moi. J'avais mal aussi à la poitrine, normal le sort m'avait atteint en plein dessus. Et il était puissant. Je commença à une ouvrir un œil, puis le deuxième. Je clignai plusieurs fois les paupières pour que ma vision redevienne normale. J'étais dans ma chambre. Malfoy m'avait porté jusque dans ma chambre? Impossible! il avait dut me faire léviter. Je voulus me redresser, mais la douleur dans ma poitrine se fit plus intense. Je resta donc couchée. Je regardai par la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit, je voyais la lune, et les flocons de neige tombaient. Dans trois semaines c'était Noël. J'allais surement le passé ici, sans mes parents. Mes parents? Fallait que j'en parle à Harry. J'essayai une fois de plus de me relever, mais la douleur se fit encore plus intense que la précédente. Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier. Les larmes commencèrent à couler. Ça faisait vraiment mal. J'essayai mes larmes quand quelqu'un entra. C'était Pansy.

-Pansy, faut que …

-Tsss, tu ne bougeras pas de ce lit. Tu es mal au point Hermione. Il faut que tu te reposes.

- D'accord, mais appelles Harry, s'il te plaît. Il faut que je lui parle, c'est très important.

- Je suis désolée, mais il n'est plus là. Il est reparti au Ministère, avec ta lettre.

- Rohh, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Mes parents sont en danger, ce n'est pas un seul auror qu'il va les sauver.

J'essayai encore de me lever. Il fallait que j'ignore la douleur. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je réussis à me mettre debout.

-Aïe...

-Hermione, rallonges-toi. Tu vas faire empirer ton état.

- Non, je dois aller aider mes parents.

- Hermione soit raisonnable. Tu ne pourras rien faire.

Je ne l'écoutais pas, je continuais d'avancer, je faisais abstraction de la douleur, qui me faisait de plus en plus mal. C'était insupportable. Mais fallait absolument que je vois mes parents.

-HERMIONE, REVIENS ICI !

Je ne l'écoutais pas. J'étais vraiment stressée. J'avais refait le même cauchemar après que je sois évanouie. Ça faisait vraiment peur. Je ne voulais pas les perdre,j'avais perdu trop de personnes chères, et je ne voulais pas qu'ils en fassent partis. Cela serait trop dur. J'arrivais aux escaliers. Fallait que je descendes deux étages, pour pouvoir transplaner de l'extérieur. Ça allait être dur, allez courage. Les premières marches, ce n'étaient pas trop dur, mais la douleur recommença à marteler ma poitrine. C'était atroce. Pansy était en haut des escaliers. Elle me regardait d'un air inquiet. Il ne me restait plus que deux marches et j'étais au premier étage. Il ne me resterait plus qu'une dizaine de marches. J'arrivai enfin sur le palier. La douleur était toujours là, je croyais mourir, j'en pouvais plus. Je transpirais à cause de celle-ci. La tête me tournait atrocement.

-Hermione, arrêtes tes bêtises. Tu es dans un piteux état! Tu ne pourras jamais les aider comme ça.

Elle commençait à descendre les escaliers. C'est bizarre qu'elle n'avait pas appelé Blaise ou Malfoy pour l'aider. Oula, ma tête tournait de plus en plus, je commençais à vaciller dangeureusement.

-HERMIOOOOOONE.

Je l'entendis dévaler les escaliers, mais il était trop tard. Ma tête avait déjà touchée le sol, et je me ré-évanouissais pour la deuxième fois dans la journée.

_**Le lendemain midi. **_

Ma tête me lançait toujours, c'était atroce. Je me remémora ce qui c'était passé la veille. J'essayais de me relever. Mais rien a faire, j'avais toujours mal à la poitrine.

-Restes donc tranquille ,Mione.

Je tourna ma tête en direction de la voix. Harry était assis sur un fauteuil, en face du lit.

-Pansy s'est beaucoup inquiétée pour toi. Mais Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête ? Tu savais que tu n'étais pas en état, et pourtant t'as continué et tu t'es évanoui une seconde fois.

-Harry, fallait que je vois mes parents, et il le faut toujours. Ils sont en danger. Tu as lu la lettre? _( Il fit oui de la tête)_ Alors tu le sais.

- Hermione, tes parents sont en sécurité. On les a fait changer de pays, et j'ai rajouté cinq aurors pour les surveiller. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux, mais fait attention à toi.

- Harry, s'il te plaît? Je peux les voir?

- Non, je suis désolé, mais tu ne peux pas!

- Pourquoi? Ce sont mes parents, je dois les voir.

- Je suis désolé Mione, mais ce n'est pas possible. Tu es surveillée, dès qu'ils nous verrons sortir pour transplaner, ils vont jeter leur sort et ils vont pouvoir nos suivre.

J'étais déçue, je ne pouvais pas voir mes parents. Le pire, c'était qu'ils étaient en danger, mais je ne pouvais pas les voir. Et je devrais passer les fêtes de fin d'année sans eux !

-Tu as surement faim ?

C'est vrai, j'avais très faim. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis hier midi. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui dire, que mon ventre répondit à ma place.

-D'accord, je vois, je t'apporte ça dans cinq minutes.

-Merci, Harry.

- Mais de rien, Mione.

Il sortit de la pièce, après m'avoir embrassé le front. Je venais de pensé, c'était bientôt Noël, va falloir que je leur achète des cadeaux! Mais comment je vais faire ça? Je ne peux pas sortir! Là, il y avait un problème, un gros problème. Je fus coupé dans mes pensées, par Harry qui remontait avec un plateau de nourriture. Il y avait des spaghettis,des fruits et des produits laitiers. Je suis sure que les fruits et les yaourts c'étaient de la part de Pansy. Pour me requinquer. J'avalai mon repas d'une traite. Ma poitrine me faisait toujours mal, je ne pouvais pas trop m'asseoir. Donc, c'était pratique pour manger.!

Une fois le repas terminé, Harry devait repartir travailler. Il y avait Blaise et Malfoy en bas. Donc si j'avais un problème, je savais qui appelé...Blaise bien sûr ^^ . Ohh, mais je venais d'y repenser. Malfoy m'avait ''sauvé'', c'est lui, bah je pense, qui m'avait ramener dans ma chambre, donc je serait obligé de le remercier. Ça, ça n'allait pas être facile.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Toute l'après-midi, je restai allongée, sans pouvoir bouger. Le moindre geste me faisait mal, mais j'avais un problème. Fallait que j'aille aux toilettes, et j'avais aussi besoin d'une douche. Comment j'allais me débrouiller. J'essayai de me lever, petit à petit. Je réussis à me mettre assisse. J'appuyai sur mes jambes pour pouvoir me lever. J'étais enfin debout, mais la douleur refit surface. Je pris appui contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. C'était bon, la douleur se dissipa un peu. Je réussis à faire quelques pas, et atteignis la salle de bain en cinq minutes.

_**30 Minutes plus tard. **_

J'avais pris mon temps, l'eau chaude m'avait fait un bien fou. J'avais toujours un peu mal, mais je pouvais marcher. J'avais envie de sortir, mais je me rappelai ce qui c'était passé, et je préférai rester coucher, jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux. Je m'approchai du lit quand j'entendis un bruit. C'était le même bruit qu'hier dans le salon. Je regardai directement la fenêtre. Il y avait un hiboux, un tout petit de couleur beige. Ouf, ce n'était pas les mangemorts. J'ouvris la fenêtre,pris la lettre. Je caressai le petit volatile, puis il s'envola. Je dépliai le courrier. C'était une lettre de Nathan, il me disait qu'il avait appris ce qui s'était passé, et comptait venir me voir ce soir. Il aurait voulu venir plutôt, mais en ce moment, la boutique avait beaucoup de commandes. Il essaierait d'être là vers 19 heures. Je souris, ahh il me manquait. J'étais pressée d'être ce soir. Tout d'un coup, la douleur me sortis de mes pensées. Fallait que j'aille me rallonger. Je me dirigeai vers mon lit. Une fois dedans, mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer. Il était 17h, j'avais le temps de dormir un peu.

Je rouvris mes yeux, pour une fois je n'avais pas fait cet affreux cauchemar. Je regardai l'heure; 19h30 ! Il était 19h30 ? Mon dieu, Nathan était surement arrivé. Je levai la tête et oui, il était là, assis sur le fauteuil en train de me regarde en souriant. Il se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa . Hummmmm, ça m'avait manqué, IL m'avait manqué.

-Tu vas bien ?

- Un peu mieux, mais j'ai toujours mal.

- J'ai discuté avec Pansy, elle m'a dit que tu n'auras bientôt presque plus mal.

- Alors à la boutique tu n'es pas trop dépassé?

- Ohh ne m'en parle, c'est affreux! Il y a des commandes qui arrivent de partout, des nouveaux arrivages, des factures.. Je n'ai pas le temps ranger les bouquins, le téléphone est tout le temps en train sonner.

Je rigolai devant sa détresse. Le pauvre. En plus, on était en pleine période de fêtes, donc les gens commandaient beaucoup de livres.

-Mon pauvre chéri, tu es perdu sans moi !

- C'est ça, moques toi de moi, mais quand ça sera l'inverse, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre.

Ce coup ci on rigola tous les deux, et il m'embrassa. Mais on fut interrompu par des bruits de coup à la porte. Je grognais de mécontentement, et Nathan sourit.

-Oui ?

C'était Harry, avec mon plateau-repas.

-J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non, pas du tout ….

- Je t'apporte juste ton repas et je vous laisse.

Sur ce, il fit demi-tour, et juste avant de refermer la porte, il dit :

-Et pas de bêtises !

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et ferma la porte.

-Je suis désolé ma puce, mais je vais devoir te laisser.

- Quoi ? déjà ? Mais tu viens juste d'arriver, tu ne peux rester un peu plus longtemps?

-Non, demain je dois me lever tôt pour tout mettre en ordre pour la boutique.

- Oh, mais tu ne pourrais pas le faire plus tard ?

Il rigola devant mon obstination. Je voulais vraiment qu'il reste, il m'avait trop manqué.

-Non, je ne peux pas! Et demain soir, je dois aller voir ma mère. Son état empire, les médecins disent que c'est assez grave. Et je dois y aller. Donc je ne reviendrais pas demain. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviens après-demain, D'accord ?

Je lui fis oui de la tête, et il s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser. Je mis mes bras autour de son cou, et continua de l'embrasser.

-Mione, va falloir que tu me lâches !

- Non... Je ne veux pas que tu partes, restes encore un peu .

- Mione, arrêtes, faut vraiment que je partes, il est déjà 21 heures.

- Déjà ?

- Bahh oui, le temps passe vite quand on est ensemble.

Il m'embrassa encore une fois, et je me résignai à enlever mes bras de son cou. Il me fit au revoir de la main, et sortit de la chambre. Je devais tenir deux jours, et je le reverrais. Pfioooo, ça allait être long . Je posai le plateau par terre, et m'endormis.

_**Deux jours après.**_

C'était ce soir ! J'allais revoir Nathan! J'étais très pressée, je tournais en rond dans la maison. Et oui, je n'avais plus trop mal à la poitrine, je pouvais enfin sortir de ma chambre. J'avais préparé le déjeuner, et j'attendais dans le salon qu'Harry et Pansy reviennent enfin de leur travail. Blaise était sortit acheter de la nourriture pour ce soir, et m'avais laissé avec Malfoy, qui n'était pas encore sorti de sa chambre. En parlant de lui, il fallait que je le remercie, mais je ne savais pas comment lui dire. Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'allais devoir remercier Malfoy, je l'aurais envoyé à Saint-Mangouste immédiatement. Ahh j'allais devoir improviser, il venait de rentrer dans le salon. Il resta planter devant la porte et me regardait. Je me levai pour être à sa hauteur, enfin façon de parler, car même debout, je devais bien avoir deux têtes de moins que lui.

-Euh... Malfoy?

Il ne me répondit pas, il se contenta juste d'arquer un de ses sourcils. Rahh, il ne m'aidait pas.

-Je …. voulais...euh ….Te

- Je te fais tellement d'effets Granger, que tu n'arrives pas à faire une phrase correcte.

- Rohh, même arrêtes de dire des âneries, je voulais juste te remercier pour l'autre jour.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre, j'étais déjà sortie de la pièce. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver avec ses ''blagues'' ridicules. Je descendais les escaliers quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. C'était Blaise et le couple Potter avec Ted . On allait pouvoir manger. Pendant tout le repas, Malfoy ne dit pas un mot. Par contre Ted était un vrai moulin à parole. Il nous racontait ce qu'il avait fait le matin en cours. Il était dans une école moldue, et était en première section.

Il fut bientôt l'heure pour Harry, Pansy et Ted de retourner travailler. J'étais de plus en plus excitée, j'avais vraiment trop hâte de revoir Nathan. Il me restait encore cinq heures à tuer. Blaise me proposa de faire quelques parties d'échec sorcier. J'acceptai avec plaisir, ça faisait longtemps que je n'y avais pas joué . On y a joué pendant plus d'une heure. Pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi,je discutai avec Blaise, qui me racontait tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il était lui aussi auror. Ça m'a fait un bien fou de discuter avec Blaise, notre dernière discussion datait de 3 ans. On avait tous les deux étaient choisis comme préfets-en-chef. A début, on ne se parlait pas, on se contentait de s'ignorer. Puis on a appris à se connaître, je lui avais pardonné ses actes des années auparavant, mais en même temps, il ne m'avais jamais insulté, ou presque, donc ça avait été facile.

Je leva la tête vers l'horloge. Il était 18 heures 15. Ohhh fallait que j'aille me préparer. Je m'excusa auprès de Blaise.

-Tu es toujours aussi longue à te préparer ?

- N'oublies pas, je suis une femme. Les femmes sont toujours longues à se préparer.

- Ohh ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'oublie pas. Je me rappelle encore du bal de fin d'année. Tu avais mis 4 heures à te préparer. J'ai du aller dans mon ancienne salle commune pour m'habiller.

Pour seule réponse, je lui tira la langue, et me précipita dans ma chambre pour me préparer. Je pris une douche rapide, mais je mis plus de temps pour choisir ma tenue. J'optai finalement pour une robe noire et simple. Je laissai mes cheveux détachés, et me maquilla légèrement. Puis je retourna dans le salon pour l'attendre. Il était pile 19heures, il ne tarderait pas.

Cela faisait une heure que j'attendais! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Il avait oublié le RDV ? Je n'espère pas pour lui, sinon ça ira mal pour lui. Ça se trouve, il avait du retourner à l'hôpital pour voir sa mère. Elle était peut être dans un état critique, et il avait du y aller en urgence.

Je jetais des coups d'oeil à l'horloge toutes les cinq minutes. Je n'aimais pas attendre. En plus j'étais très pressée de le revoir.

Les heures défilèrent, mais toujours aucun signe de lui . Il était maintenant 23 heures. Je montai les escaliers, j'allai me coucher. J'en avais marre d'attendre. En plus je me posais toutes sortes de questions stupides : Était-il en train de me tromper? Se fichait-il totalement de moi ? Pour éviter de penser à ça, j'avais décidé de dormir. Quand il reviendrait, il aurait intérêt à avoir une excuse, et une très bonne excuse, sinon il allait connaître une Hermione très très en colère.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Je me réveillai assez tôt, je sautai du lit et courus vers la fenêtre. Pas de hibou. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait. J'espère qu'il n'était rien arrivé de grave. Je pris une douche bien chaude, et m'habillai d'un jean et d'un pull blanc. Je descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner. A ma plus grande surprise tout le monde était déjà là. Pourtant il était assez tôt, il était tout juste 8 heures.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Euh, vous n'auriez pas eu des nouvelles de Nathan? Pas de lettres? Pas de visites?

- Non, rien du tout, me répondit Harry.

- Tu es sûr qu'il devait venir hier soir, et pas ce soir? Me demande Blaise

-Sûre, il m'a dit qu'il venait hier soir.

Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter. J'avalai d'une traite mon chocolat chaud.

-Dis Harry, ça ne te dérange pas si tu m'accompagnes chez Nathan, une fois que tu seras prêt?

-Non, pas de soucis Mione. Je fini mon petit-déj, je me lave et on y va.

-Ok merci.

Je remonta dans ma chambre, pris mon manteau, et une écharpe et attendis Harry dans le salon.

J'étais impatiente d'aller le voir, je me posai trop de questions.

Une fois prêt, je sautai du canapé, m'habillai et pris le bras d'Harry. On arriva directement dans le salon. Je me précipitai dans les escaliers, je connaissais déjà les lieux, j'avais aidé Nathan a redéménager. J'arrivai devant sa chambre. J'inspirai un bon coup, et ouvris la porte brusquement. Ouf, il n'était pas là avec une autre femme. Si ça aurait été le cas, je crois que les aurais étouffer de mes propres mains. Mais, m*rde alors, où pouvait-il être? La boutique était fermée aujourd'hui, il n'y serait surement pas

Je redescendis, et Harry me fit un signe de la tête. Il n'était pas là.

-Il peut être à Ste Mangouste, avec sa mère. Il devait y aller avant-hier car l'état de sa mère empirait.

- Oui, allez, viens on y va .

Je pris son bras, et la seconde d'après , je me trouvais dans le Hall de l'hôpital. Harry se dirigea vers l'acceuil.

-Excusez-moi, où se trouve la chambre de Mme Barclay .

- Chambre 60, au quatrième étage: Pathologie des Sortilèges.

Harry la remercia , et on se dirigea vers les escaliers, direction la chambre de Mme Barclay. Une fois, qu'on était au bon étage, on chercha la chambre durant 10 minutes. Il y avait tellement de couloir qu'on ne s'y retrouvait pas. On trouva enfin la chambre. Je toquai, aucune réponse. On se regarda avec Harry, et il ouvrit la porte. La chambre était assez petite, et seule une fenêtre éclairait la chambre. Il y avait une armoire, une table de chevet, une autre porte, et un lit. On dut se rapprocher pour voir mieux voir la personne. C'était la première fois que je la voyais. Nathan lui ressemblait beaucoup. En parlant de lui, il n'était pas dans la chambre, Harry ouvrit la porte, personne non plus dans la salle de bain.

-Qui êtes-vous?

On se retourna pour voir qui avait parlé. C'était un médicomage.

-Nous sommes des amis de Mr Barclay, et nous le cherchons. On s'était dit qu'il était peut être aller voir sa mère.

- Je suis désolé, mais Mr Barclay n'est venu qu'avant-hier soir. Il n'est pas revenu depuis.

- Merci, docteur. Au revoir.

Harry me prit le bras, et on retourna dans le Hall.

-Bon, Hermione, il n'est pas là non plus, tu ne vois pas où il pourrait être?

-Il ne reste plus que la boutique. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il y serait. Elle fermée aujourd'hui.

-On a qu'a y aller pour voir. Ça se trouve, il voulait ranger encore quelques trucs.

- Oui, on ne sait jamais.

Il me pris la main, et on transplana. On arriva juste devant la porte. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait aucune lumière. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ici, et en plus dans le noir? J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je tournai la poignée, la porte était ouverte. Ça devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Il n'y avait aucune lumière dans la pièce, aucun signe de vie, et la porte était ouverte. Harry sentit aussi que quelque chose clochait, il tira sa baguette de sa cape. Je fis de même. J'ouvris la porte en grand, et on entra. Tout était en désordre, plusieurs étagères étaient au sol. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ici? Harry fit le tour des rayons, tandis que moi j'allais dans l'arrière-boutique.

C'était un vrai chantier. Mon bureau et celui de Nathan étaient carrément renversés. Les fauteuils pareil. Il n'y avait toujours pas de trace de Nathan. Ça se trouve il s'était fait enlevé! Je m'imaginait plein de scénarios. Puis tout à coup, c'est là que je le vis. Une tache brunâtre au sol, c'était du sang. Je m'avançais lentement vers les fauteuils, pour mieux voir. Plus je m'approchai, plus je retenais ma respiration. Plus que quelques pas et je verrais complétement ce que les fauteuils cachait. Je vis un pied, une chaussure, une jambe . Je fermai les yeux, je ne savais pas ce que je verrais quand je les rouvrirais. Un mangemort? Nathan?Ou tout simplement un étranger. Je les rouvris. Mon coeur loupa un battement, puis un deuxième, et encore un autre. Ohhh MON DIEU. Ce n'était ni un étranger ni un mangemort, c'est mon Nathan, mon amour., il baignait dans son propre sang. Je courus à côté de lui, il n'était peut être pas trop tard, il respirait peut être toujours. Il avait reçu le sortilège du sectumsempra, c'est pour ça qu'il y avait autant de sang. Mes larmes commencèrent à couler. J'essayais de sentir son pouls, mais rien. Non ce n'était pas possible, pas lui , pas Nathan. J'essayai un sort pour annuler le sortilège qu'il avait reçu, mais il ne marcha pas. Mon corps était secoué par mes sanglots. Je ne retenais plus mes larmes. Il était mort, ils l'avaient tué. Je posa ma tête sur son torse, et continua de pleurer. Ils allaient me le payer.

J'entendis Harry entrer dans la pièce.

-Mione?

Je ne lui répondis pas, je ne pouvais. Mes sanglots étaient incontrôlables. Dès qu'il comprit où j'étais, il se stoppa net. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il se dirigea à côté de moi, et me leva.

-Hermione, je vais te ramener au Square, tu vas y rester avec Pansy, Blaise et Draco, d'accord?

Je ne lui répondis toujours pas. Je regardais Nathan. Pourquoi ils l'avaient tué? Il n'avait rien fait, c'était moi qu'ils voulaient, pas lui. Mon corps tremblaient, mon coeur battait vite, très vite, la tête me tournait. Je n'en pouvais plus. Puis s'en me prévenir, Harry me pris le bras et on transplana. Dès qu'on arriva dans l'entrée. Je m'écroulai dans les bras d'Harry, je n'avais plus de force. J'étais anéantie.

-Calmes-toi Hermione, on va s'occuper de toi.

Je ne répondis pas, je ne pouvais pas, mes sanglots m'en empêchaient. Il mit son bras autour de ma taille, et il m'aida à monter les escaliers. Une fois arriver, au premier étage, Blaise, Pansy et Malfoy sortirent du salon.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Blaise, tu viens bien aider Mione à monter?

- Oui, pas de soucis.

Blaise remplaça Harry, et m'aida à aller dans ma chambre. Une fois arriver, il m'aida à m'installer sur le lit.

-Hermione, je pense qu'il faudrait que tu changes de vêtements, tu ne vas pas rester dans des vêtements tâchés de...

- Oui, tu as raison.

Je me leva avec difficulté, et il m'aida pour aller à mon armoire, et aller dans la salle de bain.

-Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas.

-Hum...

J'enlevai avec difficulté mon manteau, mon pull et mon pantalon. Ils étaient complétement couverts de sang. Ça me fit me souvenir du corps de Nathan. Et je recommençai à pleurer. J'ôtai mes sous-vêtements, en remis d'autres, et enfilai ma nouvelle tenue. Je sortis de la salle de bain, et demandai à Blaise de sortir.

-Je veux rester seule, s'il te plaît ?

-Oui, d'accord, si tu as besoin d'aide, je serais dans le salon.

Puis il sortit. Je m'effondrai sur mon lit en pleurant.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement, j'étais resté dans ma chambre, dans mon lit et dans le noir. On m'amenait à manger, mais je ne touchais presque pas aux repas. Je n'avais pas faim, je ne pouvais rien avaler. A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais le corps, SON corps. Je m'efforçai de garder les yeux ouverts, mais des fois, sans prévenir, je m'endormais. Et je faisais ce cauchemar, ce cauchemar atroce, où je voyais les Mangemorts torturaient Nathan, lui lancer le Sectumsempra, et ensuite le sort de la mort. Et à chaque fois, je me réveillais en larme. J'étais anéantie, je n'avais plus de force, j'avais l'impression qu'une part de moi même avait disparue. Je me levai juste pour me laver et aller au petit coin.

Je me réveillai encore une fois en larme. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Je levai la tête vers le réveil, il affichait 9h18. Je regardai maintenant le calendrier, on était le 18, ça faisait trois jours que Nathan était mort. Tout à coup, j'entendis des pas dans l'escalier.

-Bon Draco, je vais y aller. Blaise, et moi on ne rentre avant 18heures et Pansy 17 heures avec Ted. Donc tu restes ici avec Mione. Et pour une fois, s'il te plaît, si elle sort et te parle, répond lui AI-MA-BLE-MENT !

- Je verrais ce que je pourrais faire. Mais je ne te promets rien.

- DRACO !

- Oui, bon d'accord, j'essaierai.

Les pas s'éloignèrent. J'étais encore une fois coincée avec Malfoy. Moi qui voulait enfin sortir de mon cocon, pour parler avec les autres, je me retrouvais avec le mec que je ne supportait pas.

Je me recalai confortablement dans mon lit, et fermai les yeux. J'étais fatiguée, ça faisait 3 jours que je n'avais presque pas dormi. Je réussis enfin à m'endormir.

Je me réveillai encore en pleurant, à cause de toujours ce même cauchemar épouvantable . Je commençais à essuyer mes larmes quand on toqua à la porte, et qu'on l'ouvrit. C'était Malfoy, avec mon repas. Ça me faisait bizarre de le voir faire une ''bonne action'' envers moi. J'aurais plutôt cru qu'il aurait frapper, poser le plateau et serait reparti. Mais apparemment j'avais faux . Il posa le repas sur la table de chevet.

-Je ne sais pas si tu aimeras, c'est une spécialité des Malfoy.

Je ne lui répondis pas, et regardai le plat. Une spécialité des Malfoy ? Ils savaient cuisiner? Ce n'était pas les Elfes? ça me surprenait.

-Euh... Comment tu vas ?

Je relevai la tête vers Malfoy. Je ne rêvais pas? Il m'a bien demandé comment j'allais?Je savais qu'Harry lui avait demandé d'être ''gentil'' avec moi, mais à ce point ….

-Je … Attends ….

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème ?

Il avait l'air affolé devant ce que je venais dire.

-Tu viens de me demander de mes nouvelles ? Je ne suis pas en train de rêver? Le grand Draco Malfoy vient de me demander comment j'allais ? Tu es sûr Malfoy d'aller bien? Tu n'aurais pas reçu un sort?

Je rigolai devant sa tête, il était devenu tout rouge.

-Ohh, c'est bon. J'ai changé, et en plus, tu ne vas pas trop bien, donc je suis pas sal*ud au point d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

Ce qu'il venait de dire me touchai. Il voulait faire quelques efforts. Je lui fit un sourire, le premier depuis 3 longs jours douloureux.

-Bon, je vais te laisser manger. Tu me diras comment tu trouves le plat. Je suis sure que tu vas adorer.

- Merci beaucoup Malfoy.

Il me fit un sourire, et sortit de la chambre. Je venais de voir plusieurs autres facettes de Malfoy. Il pouvait être gentil ( quand il le voulait, parce qu'il pouvait être aussi extrêmement chiant), il savait aussi sourire ( ce qui m'a étonnait aussi) et il savait faire la cuisine. On m'aurait dit ça à Poudlard, j'aurais envoyé la personne dans un asile. Je goutai la fameuse spécialité des Malfoy. Ce n'était pas mauvais, je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais c'était mangeable.

Je me décidai enfin à me lever. J'allais rapporter le plateau, et voir le temps qu'il faisait. Je n'avais pas envie d'ouvrir mes volets. J'ouvris la porte et descendis les escaliers, direction la cuisine. Quand j'entrai dans la pièce, je me stoppai net. Malfoy était en train de laver la vaisselle A LA MAIN. C'était extraordinaire. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça de lui.

-Tu sais que la magie ça existe.

Il se retourna, et me sourit encore, deuxième fois de la journée. Ce n'était vraiment pas un jour comme les autres, c'était à noter dans les annales. Il me prit le plateau des mains et le mit dans l'évier.

-Je sais, mais j'ai laissé ma baguette dans ma chambre, et je n'avais pas envie de monter deux étages, pour ensuite les redescendre.

-Ok d'accord.

Je m'approchai de l'évier et regardai la vaisselle. Il ne faisait pas semblant en plus, tout était propre.

-Et oui, je sais aussi faire la vaisselle.

-Je vois ça, tu n'as pas fini de m'étonner Malfoy. Tu m'as montré que tu savais être un minimum sympa, que tu savais cuisiner, faire la vaisselle et que tu savais aussi sourire.

- Quoi dire de plus, je suis l'homme parfait, je sais faire les tâches ménagères, je suis beau, musclé et intel...

-Et stupide!

-Quoi ? mais non, je ne suis pas stupide, je suis brillant.

- Ah non, c'est faux. Tu nous a prouvé que tu étais stupide.

- Ah oui ? Et quand?

- Quand tu nous a avoué, que tu avais foncé dans un mur en espérant le traverser.

-Mais ce n'était pas pareil, j'étais un gamin.

- Un gamin ? Je suis sure que tu avais au moins douze ans.

Il ne répondit pas et regarda ses chaussures.

-Non? Ne me dis-pas que tu avais plus ?

- En fait, j'avais 14 ans.

- Ohhh Malfoy, tu es vraiment débile.

- Ohh, c'est bon, tu n'as rien fait de débile peut être?

Je lui fis un grand sourire et lui dit non. Il se retourna en râlant et il continua la vaisselle. Monsieur n'aimait pas avoir tort à ce que je voyais. Je fis demi-tour et allai au salon. Je voulais savoir quel temps il faisait. Je m'approchai près de la grande vitre. Dehors, tout était blanc, on ne voyait plus la route. Et il neigeait encore. J'adorai ce temps là, la neige, les batailles de boules de neige, la luge, les promenades dans la neige, et les fêtes de Noël. D'ailleurs, fallait que je me booste pour trouver des cadeaux. Je retournai dans ma chambre, pris mon ordinateur portable, et allai dans la salon. Je m'installai sur le bureau près de la cheminée.

Depuis quelques temps, plusieurs magasins sorciers utilisaient Internet. Et ça depuis que de plus en plus de sorciers avaient d'appareils moldus. Ils avaient même crée un réseau sorcier, comme ça les moldus ne pouvaient pas aller sur les sites sorciers. Je fis plusieurs magasins et trouva enfin ce qu'il me fallait. J'avais même pris un cadeau pour Malfoy. J'espérais que ça plairait à tout le monde. J'éteignis l'ordi et m'installai sur le canapé avec une couverture sur moi. Je regardai la télé tout le reste de l'après-midi . Je m'endormis même un court instant, mais je fus réveillée brutalement par Ted qui hurlait dans la maison.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

_**''Je fus réveillée brutalement par Ted qui hurlait dans la maison'' **_

Il hurlait comme un fou, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait. Je me levai du canapé, il était 17heures et quelques. Je descendis jusque dans la cuisine, d'où provenait les hurlements du petit garnement qui avait interrompu ma sieste. Il était assit sur son siège, il était en train de pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon petit bonhomme ?

- Tata, zeu pas traises !

Et il recommença à pleurer. Il me fallait plusieurs secondes pour traduire en français.

-Ahh ! Pansy ne veut pas te donner des fraises ?

Pour seule réponse, il hocha la tête de haut en bas et pleura de plus belle. Je cherchais des yeux Pansy, elle était peut être dans la cuisine. Je m'avançai dans la pièce, elle était bien là.

-Oh Hermione, je suis contente de te voir.

Elle s'avança vers moi et me pris dans ses bras. Ça me fit bizarre, jamais je n'aurais pensé que Pansy Parkinson me prendrait dans ses bras un jour. Mais ce geste me fit chaud au coeur. Depuis notre première rencontre, nos relations avaient bien évolué.

-Je crois que Ted à faim!

-Oui; je sais ; mais il veut des fraises, mais on est en plein mois de Décembre, où veux-tu trouver des fraises ?

- Oui, c'est sûr.

Je retournai dans la salle à manger, où pleurait toujours Ted.

-Et Ted, Pansy te la dit, il n'y a pas de fraises.

-Ze've traises.

- Tu ne veux pas un petit bout de chocolat? Tu sais le chocolat c'est plus bon que des fraises.

Ted regarda les petits morceaux de chocolats que je tenais dans la main. Tous les enfants aimaient le chocolat, il allait surement oublié ses fraises et engloutir le chocolat. Il ouvrit grand les yeux quand j'approchai de lui les petits carrés marrons.

-Zouiiii.

Je les lui tendit, et les avala en moins d'une minute, espèce de petit glouton. Il avait arrêté d'hurler, Pansy me regardait, avec un petit sourire, depuis la cuisine.

Je laissai Ted finir d'avaler le dernier petit carré et rejoignis Pansy.

-Tu sais t'y faire avec les enfants.

- Ohh ,j'étais pareil à son âge d'après mes parents. Donc je me suis dit qu'il aimerait surement le chocolat. Tout le monde aime ça. !

Elle me sourit, et retourna dans la salle a manger, pour emmener Ted dans sa chambre.

C'est à ce moment, que rentra Blaise et Harry. Ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite, ils parlaient d'un bout de papier dont il fallait ne pas parlait. J'aurais voulu savoir ce que c'était, mais je marchai sur une des planches du parquet et celle-ci craqua.

-Ahhh Hermione. Tu es enfin sortie de ta chambre. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

Je leur souris à tous les deux, et leur fit la bise. J'étais intrigué maintenant, par ce petit bout de papier. J'avais toujours été curieuse.

-ça s'est bien passé avec Malfoy ? me demande Blaise

- Etrangement, oui. Il m'a même porté mon plateau jusque dans ma chambre. !

Ce que je venais dire fit rigoler les deux hommes devant moi.

-Il a toujours été comme ça, comme quoi, il cache bien son jeu, me dit Blaise.

- Au fait Hermione, dans une semaine c'est Noël et on a décider de faire une petite fête. Nous avons invité quelques autres personnes, comme Fred, c'est normal, mais aussi, Luna, Lavande, Mrs et Mme Weasley, et quelques membres de l'ordre.

- Oui, c'est une super idée, ça fait super longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Luna, ni les Weasley.

A l'étage, on entendit Ted pleurait, encore une fois. Harry décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait, et éventuellement aider Pansy.

Il restait encore Blaise, il était juste à côté de moi, et regardait les escaliers sans vraiment les regarder. Il était perdu dans ses pensées.

-Tu sais Hermione, si tu veux parler, je ..

-Oui, je sais, Merci beaucoup Blaise.

Il me sourit, et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Puis il monta dans sa chambre se changer pour le dîner. Je resta quelques minutes sur le bas de l'escalier, et décidai de les monter pour rejoindre le salon. Il n'y avait personne. On entendait juste le crépitement des bûches. Dehors il neigeait toujours à gros flocons. Il y avait plusieurs dizaines de centimètres au sol. Je fus tirée de ma contemplation par Pansy qui déboula dans le salon. Je la regardai avec des gros yeux, attendant qu'elle parle la première.

-Ola, j'ai complétement oublié !

-Quoi ?

- Bahh le sapin de Noël, on n'est plus qu'à une semaine, et on a toujours pas installé l'arbre.

Elle avalait l'air affolé, faut dire qu'avec les récemment événements, personnes dans la maison, n'avait envie d'installer le sapin.

-Faut pas t'inquiéter Pansy. Je vais t'aider si tu veux. Je peux même commencer tout de suite.

- C'est vrai ? Ça ne te dérange pas?

- Non pas du tout. Dis moi où sont les décorations et le sapin, et je commencerais à le décorer.

-D'accord, merci beaucoup. Tu vois la chambre de Draco ( j'acquiesçai ), il y a une porte juste à droite de celle-ci. Bah c'est la dedans que tu trouveras ton bonheur. Bon tu m'excuses, mais j'ai quelques feuilles à remplir pour le travail.

- Pas de soucis, je m'y mets.

Je quittai la pièce et montai encore les escaliers. Alors, la porte de Malfoy et ensuite la porte qui était à sa droite. Je l'ouvris, sortis ma baguette et lançai un ''lumos''. La pièce était très sombre, aucune issue pouvait faire entrer de la lumière. Je posai ma baguette sur une étagère et commençai à chercher à des objets, des décorations pour transformer le salon.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

La pièce était très petite. Des dizaines de petites boîtes était posées par terre, et il fallait faire très attention où je mettais les pieds. La sapin était dans l'un des coins de la pièce, bien sûr, le plus éloigné. Il y avait plein de boîtes sur le chemin du sapin. Je réussis à les pousser sur le côté et me frayer un passage. Je pris le sapin et le sortit de la pièce. Il était tout blanc. C 'étaient mes préférés les sapins blancs. Bon, il ne me restait qu'à sortir toutes ces boîtes.

Je re-rentrai dans la pièce, et pris le maximum de boîtes dans mes bras. Je ne voyais plus grand chose, même pas où je mettais mes pieds. Je sortis sans rien faire tomber. Je recommençai deux fois. Maintenant il ne restait plus que les grosses boîtes. Je les empilai sur mes bras, et commençai à sortir de la pièce. Je ne voyais pas du tout mes pieds. Et là, BOUM ! Je me retrouvais sur les fesses, toutes les boîtes étaient tombées à côté de moi dans un bruit assourdissant. Il devait surement y avoir de la casse.

J'étais toujours par terre quand Malfoy entra en trombe dans la pièce avec sa baguette brandie.

-Ah ! ce n'est que toi. Tu m'as fait peur.

Ce n'étais que moi ? Il s'attendait à quoi? A des mangemorts assez bête pour transplaner dans une petite pièce remplie de bordel.

-A ce que je vois, tu vas décorer le salon, un coup de main ?

J'étais encore étonné par son comportement, je m'attendais à une vanne pourrie comme il savait si bien les faire, mais non, il me proposait juste de m'aider. J'allai en mettre du temps à m'habituer à ce nouveau Malfoy.

-Oui, avec plaisir. Tu peux descendre le sapin, je descends les boîtes.

-Ok pas de soucis. Et fais attention de ne pas tomber dans les escaliers.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et sortit de la pièce. Je restai interdite encore quelques instants et me décidai à ramasser toutes les boîtes par terre et les descendre. Et cette fois, je fis bien attention où je mettais les pieds.

Une fois toutes les boîtes descendues, Malfoy commença à remettre le sapin correctement, tandis que moi, je commençai à déballer les décorations. Il y en avait beaucoup trop, je pouvais décorer toute la maison avec ça. Ohhhh, je venais de comprendre, elle ne voulait pas que je décore juste le salon, elle voulait que je fasse toute la maison... Bahh j'allais en passer du temps à tout décorer. Malfoy venait de finir avec le sapin, on trilla toutes les boules, guirlandes et petits objets qu'on pouvait mettre dans le sapin. Toutes les décos étaient bleues pour le sapin. Ça faisait bien généralement blanc et bleu. On commença à les installer. Aucun de nous deux ne parlait.

Le sapin était magnifique, Malfoy et moi se se regarda et on se sourit devant notre travail parfait. Maintenant il ne restait plus que le reste du salon et ensuite le reste de la maison.

A mon plus grand étonnement, Malfoy resta pour m'aider à décorer le salon.

Une demie heure après, Malfoy quitta la pièce pour aller assouvir un besoin naturel. Fallait que j'accroche la dernière guirlande de la pièce, c'était au dessus de la grande fenêtre. Je pris l'escabeau, et l'installa devant la vitre. Je montai jusqu'à la dernière marche, j'étais encore trop petite, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds. L'escabeau tremblait légèrement. Je n'étais toujours pas à la bonne hauteur. Rahh pourquoi il me manquait toujours 5 centimètres ?

Je mis encore un peu plus sur la pointe des pieds et l'escabeau trembla encore plus. Fallait que je me dépêche sinon j'allais me prendre une bonne gamelle. Tout à coup l'escabeau arrêta de bouger. Je me retournai pour voire ce qu'il se passait, quand je vis une tête blonde qui me regardait.

-Tu ferais mieux de descendre avant de tomber. Je vais le faire.

-Euhh, oui. Merci.

Il m'étonnait de plus en plus. Il monta et accrocha la guirlande. Ça y est, la dernière décoration de la pièce était placée. Il ne me restait plus que la salle à manger, le hall d'entrée, et peut être un peu la cuisine. Pfooo, j'étais crevée. Je regardais l'heure, il n'était que 19heures , pourtant j'avais l'impression que ça avait duré plus longtemps. Il restait encore une bonne dizaine de boîtes de déco, magiques comme moldues. J'avais le choix.

-Si tu veux, je peux t'aider avec le reste de la maison.! Me dit-il

- Oui, je veux bien. Sinon je ne vais jamais avoir fini ce soir.

- Je fais la cuisine et toi la salle à manger. Ça te vas ?

- C'est parfait. Allez au boulot .!

On descendit les escaliers et on vaqua à nos décorations.

Une heure plus tard, tout était fini, le hall, la cuisine, la salle à manger.

-C'est parfait. Toutes les décorations sont posées. Me dit Malfoy.

-Oui, et on va pouvoir manger et aller se coucher.

- Déjà, il n'est que 20 heures. ?

-Je sais mais je suis crevée, et très affamée, ça fait 3 jours que je ne suis pas sortie de ma chambre.

- Euhh oui..

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Pendant toute la journée, j'avais oublié Nathan, on m'avait aussi aider à oublier sa mort. Grâce à Pansy et ses décorations.

-Euhh, je crois que c'est le bon moment...

- Pour quoi? Le questionnai-je

- Pour te faire mes excuses, surtout pour les années à Poudlard. Mais aussi depuis qu'on s'est revu, je n'ai pas été beaucoup aimable avec toi. Et en ce moment, je pense qu'il faudrait plus qu'on se parle sans s'engueuler. Donc je voulais te faire mes excuses.

Wahou ! J'étais scotchée! Il m'avait fait ses excuses. Il avait vraiment changée, je pouvais lui donner une autre chance. Il me l'avait prouvé depuis ce matin.

-J'accepte tes excuses. Et moi je voudrais m'excuser pour le poing en troisième année.

Quand je lui dis ça, il grimaça.

-Ouais, mais bon, je l'avais quand même cherché. Mais je dois avoué que tu y as été un peu fort.

Je rigolai, j'avais adoré lui mettre ce coup de poing en troisième année. Ça m'avait vraiment fait du bien, de le remettre à sa place. Quelques secondes plus tard, Blaise, Pansy et Harry descendirent les escaliers.

-Bravo à toi Mione, la maison est magnifique.

-Merci, mais Malfoy m'a beaucoup aidé aussi.

- Vous avez décoré tous les deux ? me demanda Blaise.

- Oui..

- Non, mais je veux dire, dans la même pièce?

- Oui...

- Et vous ne vous êtes pas une fois engueulés?

- Non- cette fois c'était Malfoy qu'avait répondu à ma place.- On a fait une trêve.

- Wahou ! J'y crois pas.

Harry me regarda en souriant, il devait être fier de moi, j'avais fait des efforts pour pas qu'il y ait des disputes tous les jours, ou presque.

-Et si on dînait ?

-Ouiiiiiiii, je meurs de faim, répondis-je très excitée à l'idée de manger un bon petit plat.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Ce soir c'était le grand soir, c'était le réveillon de Noël. Pansy était affalée en cuisine depuis tôt ce matin. Il était 14heures et des poussières, et elle n'en était toujours pas sorti. On ne pouvait pas entrer, pour l'aider ou simplement grignoter un petit truc. Elle voulait nous faire la surprise.

Je regardais la télé avec Ted sur les genoux. On regardait les 101 Dalmatiens, c'était mon film préféré quand j'étais petite, et il avait l'air de plaire à Teddy. Ce soir, c'était Noël, et je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle de mes parents. Ça me stressait, Harry disait que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, mais les mangemorts avaient réussi à tuer Nathan, alors que c'était un sorcier assez puissant, donc ils pourrait s'occuper de plusieurs aurors, et les tuer. Je ne pouvais pas m'enlever cette idée de la tête.

Malfoy entra dans la pièce et s'assit lourdement sur le canapé. Il regarda l'écran, puis posa ensuite son regard sur moi. Celui-ci avait changé depuis l'école. Ses yeux n'étaient plus gris, et ne me lançaient pas d'éclair, mais ils étaient bleus azur.

-C'est quoi comme film ?

-Les 101 Dalmatiens, lui répondis-je.

- Un Dalmatien? C'est quoi ça ?

- Un chien, c'est une petite bête à 4 pattes, qui a des taches noires et qui coure .

- Ahh d'accord, mais pourquoi 101? Ils ont 101 chiens dans la maison? C'est pas possible.

- Malfoy, c'est un film pour les enfants, maintenant tais-toi.

A ma plus grande surprise il ne répondit pas. Il avait l'air très captivé par ce qu'il regardait. Malfoy regardant un film pour enfant moldu. C'était à voir.

L'horloge du salon sonna 18h30. Il était l'heure pour moi de me préparer, Ted s'était endormit sur moi. Il avait voulu regarder un autre film, Rox et Rouky, mais s'était assoupi au bout de 15 minutes. Par contre Malfoy était à fond dedans. Je réussis à me lever sans réveiller Ted, et allai dans ma chambre. J'avais déjà choisi ma robe, ma coiffure et mon maquillage. Je pris un long bain chaud pour détendre mon corps. Je sortis une demie heure plus tard. J'enfilai ma robe, mis un peu plus de temps à dompter mes cheveux, mais j'y arrivai quand même. Et me maquillai. Je retournai dans ma chambre, et admirai mon reflet dans le miroir. J'étais pas trop mal. Je mis du temps à choisir la bonne paire de chaussure. J'en avais tellement. Je trouvai enfin mon bonheur. Je finis de me les mettre au pied, quand la sonnette retentit. J'étais prête au bon moment. Je sortit de la chambre comme une furie, descendis les marches en vitesse, et restai dans la salle à manger où Blaise et Malfoy attendaient les invités. Blaise et Malfoy me regardèrent surpris.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce j'ai ? Ma robe est moche ? Je suis mal coiffée?

J'étais inquiète. J'avais du louper quelque chose. Blaise ouvrit enfin la bouche.

-Non non, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es...

- Parfaite.

Je me retournai vers la personne qui avait parler. Oula ! C'était Malfoy ! Il venait de dire que j'étais parfaite.. Je sentis mes rouges rougir,fallait vite que je trouve quelque chose à leur répondre.

-Merci, vous aussi vous n'êtes pas mal.

Je leur souris, et allai dans la cuisine, voir comment était Pansy. La cuisine était un vrai champs de bataille. Toutes les surfaces libres étaient occupées par de la nourriture, des ustensiles... Je cherchais Pansy des yeux mais ne la trouvai pas. Je retournai dans la salle à manger et demandai au gars où était la cuisinière. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre.

Je montai en vitesse les escaliers, les invités étaient toujours dans le Hall. Je toquai à la porte de Pansy, et aucune réponse. J'ouvris la porte, il y avait de la lumière dans la salle de bain. Je poussai la porte qui était entre-ouverte.

-Pansy tu es là ?

-Oui !

Elle était en train de pleurer.

-Bahh Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je … ne sais pas comment m'habiller. Ça me stresse, je veux être parfaite pour ce soir.

Je comprenais pas du tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle voulait être parfaire? C'était juste un repas de Noël, pas une remise des Emmy Awards .

-Pourquoi tu veux être parfaite?

-Je … dois annoncer quelque chose à Harry.

Oula, je craignais le pire. Généralement quand quelqu'un disait ça, c'est qu'il voulait rompre. J'espérais que ce n'était pas le cas, Harry était très amoureux d'elle.

-Je suis enceinte Mione.

Je ne répondis pas toute de suite. J'étais sous le choc. Elle était enceinte? D'Harry ?.? Wahou !

-Félicitations Pansy, je suis heureuse pour toi. Mais il n'est pas au courant.?

- Non, je veux lui annoncer ce soir, lors de la remise des cadeaux.

-Ça va être une belle surprise. Allez ne t'angoisse pas, je vais t'aider à te préparer, certains invités sont déjà arrivés.

Je l'aidais à choisir sa robe, elle hésitait entre une longue rouge, et une un peu plus courte couleur or. On décida la couleur or. Maintenant il fallait s'occuper de ses cheveux et son maquillage. Je la coiffai pendant qu'elle se maquillait. Elle était sublime, Harry allait être sous le charme ce soir.

Une fois prête, on sortit de sa chambre, et arrivé devant les escaliers, elle soupira et me pris le bras pour descendre. Je la comprenais, elle devait être morte de peur à l'idée d'avouer à Harry qu'elle était enceinte. Je ne savais pas du tout comment il allait réagir. Depuis que j'étais là, il n'avait pas parler d'autre enfants. J'espérais qu'il allait bien le prendre.

On entra ensemble dans la salon. Presque tous les invités étaient là. On les salua tous, et Harry interrogea du regard Pansy, pour son retard. Pour seule réponse elle lui fit un sourire. Je la pris par le bras et l'emmena vers le buffet.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Pansy, je suis sure qu'il va bien le prendre.

-Merci Mione .

- De rien. Allez je vais nous chercher des boissons. Tu veux un Whisky pur feu?

- Euhh, je suis enceinte

- Ah oui, donc pour toi, ça sera un jus de citrouille.

Je m'éloignai en direction du bar en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Il n'y avait presque personne au bar, la vingtaine d'invité était occupée à discuter entre eux et manger. Il y avait juste un blond dans un costume noir. C'était Malfoy. Il discutait avec le barman, qui n'était d'autre que Blaise.

-Un jus de citrouille et un Whisky pur feu, s'il te plaît.

-Granger, je suppose que c'est pour toi le jus de Citrouille. Tu ne bois toujours pas d'alcool, comme au bal de fin d'année.

- Tu supposes très mal Malfoy. C'est pour moi .

- Oh, tu bois de l'alcool Granger? Tu m'étonnes !

Je soupirai devant ses reflexions.

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir changé.

Je le plantai là, je pris les deux verres et me dirigeai vers Pansy qui était en train de discuter avec Luna. On discuta toutes les trois pendant un bon bout de temps, puis ensuite on rejoignit Blaise, Harry, Fred et Malfoy, qui parlait encore de Quidditch. Ils commentaient un match qu'ils avaient vu il y a quelques jours. Je me retrouvai coinçai entre Malfoy et Fred. Ils changèrent de discussion, mais je ne parlais pas. A vrai dire, je m'ennuyais. Je pensais à Nathan, et où j'aurais du être en ce moment avec lui. On avait prévu d'aller en France, pour passer Noël dans les Alpes, pleines de neiges. Mais maintenant, c'est impossible. Il me manquait tellement. Les larmes commencèrent à me monter aux yeux. Je savais que je n'allais pas les retenir éternellement. Je décidai de me lever et prendre l'air dans le jardin.

Je descendis les escaliers, traversai la salle à manger vide, et la cuisine, puis sortis. Mes larmes coulèrent, j'essayai de me calmer, mais je n'y arrivai pas. Je soufrai tellement de son absence. Mes pleurs se firent plus abondons. Je devais arrêter d'y penser. Je ne voulais pas gâcher la soirée, surtout que Pansy aller avoir besoin de moi pour annoncer la nouvelle à Harry. Je me calmai petit à petit, j'essuyai les larmes, et fis demi-tour. Devant la porte se tenait Malfoy, il me regardait bizarrement.

-Il te manque?

-Oui, beaucoup. Mais je dois pas gâcher l'ambiance de la soirée.

- Tu sais, c'est normal de craquer, ça m'arrive souvent.

Malfoy se livrait à moi, ça me faisait bizarre. Je réfléchissais à ce qu'il venait de dire. Lors de la bataille il n'était pas en couple, donc il n'avait pas pu perdre sa petite amie. Devant ma tête, il répondit:

-J'ai perdu ma mère lors de la Bataille, et depuis elle me manque. Surtout lors des fêtes.

Ohhh ! C'est vrai, je m'en rappelais maintenant. Sa mère s'était fait tuée par son propre mari. Elle voulait aider Malfoy à sauver des élèves mais Lucius les avait surpris, et l'avait tué avant de se faire tuer par Harry. Je ne répondis rien, en même temps qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui répondre.?

-Je sais que ça va te paraître étrange ce que je vais te dire mais, si a un moment, tu as besoin de parler, je serais là. Je sais que c'est dur ces moments là. C'est toujours dur de perdre quelqu'un.

Mes larmes recommencèrent à couler. Il me manquait énormément Nathan, je donnerais tout pour le revoir une fois. Je mettais mes mains sur mon visage quand Malfoy s'approcha de moi, et sans rien dire, m'enlaça. On resta comme ça quelques minutes,Malfoy m'étonnait de jours en jours.

-Merci Malfoy !

-Mais de rien, tu te rends bien compte que j'ai changé maintenant.

- Oui, t'aurais fait ça à Poudlard, tu te serais pris une droite comme en troisième année.

Je rigolai, je revoyais la scène, j'avais adoré lui mettre mon poing.

-Tu m'avais fait super mal. Je croyais même que tu m'avais cassé le nez tellement que je saignais. Bon, et si on rentrez? Les gens vont se poser des questions sur notre absence.

-Oui bonne idée.

On retourna dans le salon en silence. La musique était allumée, et pour ceux qui voulaient danser, Harry avait poussé quelques meubles, et avait installé une mini-piste de danse, où dansaient quelques personnes. Je m'installai sur le canapé, toujours à côté de Fred. Ils avaient changé de discussion, ils parlaient de leurs travail respectif.

Le temps passa vite, on parla de tout et de rien. Puis sonna minuit. Tous les invités crièrent joyeux noël et se firent la bises. Avec Blaise, Harry, Fred, Pansy et Malfoy, on avait décidé de s'offrir nos cadeaux le lendemain quand tout le monde sera parti. La plupart des invités partirent vers les trois heures du matin. Pansy n'avait pas eu le courage de le dire à Harry. Les garçons étaient à la cuisine, en train de ranger la nourriture, tandis que moi, j'aidais Pansy à ranger le salon.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit là ?

- Il y avait trop de monde, imagine qu'il l'aurait mal pris, la fête aurait été gâché. Je lui dirais demain matin, quand tout le monde ouvrira ces cadeaux.

- D'accord, allez laisse ça comme ça. On rangera tous demain. On va se coucher, il est tard. Bébé à besoin de repos, dis-je à voix basse.

Elle me sourit, puis monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. J'éteignis la lumière et rejoignis la mienne. Quelques minutes plus tard, je tombais dans les bras de Morphée.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai assez tôt. C'était toujours comme ça le jour de Noël. Je pris vite fait ma douche, déjeunai seule, tout le monde dormait, et retournai dans ma chambre. Je pris les cadeaux que je devais offrir et les plaçai sous le sapin. Il y en avait déjà d'autres. Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre et regardai la neige tombait. Elle n'arrêtait pas, il devait y avoir presque 70 cm dehors. Le ciel était gris, mauvais.

Des pas se firent entendre, et Harry apparut avec Ted dans ses bras. Il était tout excité à l'idée d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Ses cheveux changés de couleur, ils étaient devenus bleus. Blaise, Pansy et Malfoy apparurent eux aussi.

-Je propose que Ted ouvre tout de suite ses cadeaux, il est intenable, dit Harry.

Tout le monde acquiesça, et le petit Teddy cria de joie. Il déchira les emballages de ses cadeaux. Il était émerveillé, il avait les yeux qui brillait de malice. Il avait reçu plein de jouets sorciers mais aussi des moldus, comme des playmobiles. Ça faisait un tabac dans le monde sorcier. Une fois tous ses cadeaux ouverts, il retourna dans sa chambre jouer avec ses nouveaux joujoux .

Harry propose aux femmes d'ouvrir leur cadeaux. Je cédai la place à Pansy d'abord.

Elle avait reçu de son mari un très beau collier en rubis. De ma part, une robe verte, de Malfoy, un petit bracelet, et Blaise lui offrit un cadre sorcier où défilait des photos de groupes. Ensuite, ce fut mon tour. Je me demandais ce que j'allais recevoir. Je fus surprise de voir que Luna m'avait offert quelque chose. Elle m'avait offert des boucles d'oreilles en formes de carottes, comme celles qu'elles avaient à Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas changé cette petite Luna. Harry et Pansy m'avaient acheté une robe rouge et les chaussures qui allaient avec, Blaise, un livre sur sorts qui pouvaient nous sauvé la vie, j'en aurais surement besoin. Fred m'avait offert un pendentif en forme de coeur avec une petite pierre rouge au milieu. Et c'est là que je fus le plus surprise, Malfoy m'avait aussi acheté un cadeau, ça me surprit venant de sa part. Il m'offrit un livre sur les différentes races de sorciers. Ce n'était qu'un livre, mais ça me touchait quand même. Je remerciai tout le monde, et regardai le reste des cadeaux. J'avais offert à Harry aussi, un cadre sorcier avec des photos de nous à Poudlard et pendant nos missions, à Blaise je lui avais acheté un T-shirt avec le Gardien de son équipe de Quidditch préféré : Merwyn Finwick des Tornades de Tutshill. Et pour Fred, et Malfoy pareil, mais avec leur équipes préférées, pour Fred l'attrapeur des Canons de Chudley, et pour Malfoy, l'attrapeuse des Harpies de HolyHead. Il fut aussi étonné de mon cadeau, il ne pensait surement pas en recevoir un de ma part.

Toute la journée, on resta dans le salon, Pansy n'avait toujours pas dit la nouvelle à Harry.

-Pansy, tu viens avec moi dans la cuisine, on va préparer l'apéritif.

- Euh, oui j'arrive Mione.

Je sortis du salon, descendis les escaliers et l'attendis dans la cuisine. Je sortis les verres quand elle entra.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas lui dire?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'y arrive pas, c'est dur. Imagine qu'il ne veuille pas de l'enfant. Je n'ai pas envie d'avorter.

- Arrête Pansy ! Je suis sure qu'il en voudra. Vous êtes ensemble depuis 3 ans, vous pouvez avoir un enfant. Et en plus vous vous en sortez bien avec Ted, donc il n'y aura pas de soucis. La maison est gigantesque, il y assez de place pour un petit nouveau ou nouvelle.

Elle me sourit, j'espérais que c'était une fille. Je la voyais bien avec le visage de Pansy, mais les yeux et cheveux d'Harry. Ça ferait un beau mélange.

-Je vais lui dire là, quand on boira le champagne.

-C'est une bonne idée, il faut pas attendre.

Elle prit le plateau de petits amuse-gueules et moi les verres et le champagne. Juste avant d'enter dans le salon, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et entra. Je me demandais comment elle allait sortir du ça, : '' Eh Harry, j'ai vu une belle petite paire de chaussures, et je suis enceinte, mais elles sont un peu chères.'' ou '' Harry tu peux me passer le plat, merci. Au fait je suis enceinte, j'espère que ça ne te déranges pas ? ''. ça promettait.

Je m'installai sur le canapé, en face d'Harry et de Pansy. Blaise remplit les coupes, et on trinqua. On but quelques gorgées et mangeai un peu, Pansy me regardait avec un air désespéré, les garçons étaient en train de parler sport. Je fis un signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait quand même lui dire. Olahhh, je craignais la réaction d'Harry. Je ne savais pas du tout comment il allait réagir.

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

- Je …. Je dois te dire quelque chose.

Bon c'était bien parti. Elle bégayait un peu, mais c'était normal, elle devait stresser à fond la pauvre.

-Oui, je t'écoute!

- Je … euh... Je ...suis...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu te sens mal ? Tu veux aller t'allonger?

Pansy me regarda encore une fois, elle devait lui dire, je lui souris pour l'encourager à parler.

-Non, non, je vais bien, c'est juste que …

- Que quoi ?

- Je suis enceinte !

Elle lui balança la nouvelle d'un coup. Blaise qui allait avaler une cacahuète, la recracha et elle tomba aux pieds d'Harry. Malfoy lui, allait boire, et arrêta son geste. Tous deux faisaient une tête bizarre, ils avaient les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte. Lui Harry regardait fixement Pansy, sans bouger et sans rien dire. Ohhh pourvu qu'il le prenne bien, pourvu qu'il le prenne bien... Pansy regardait par terre en attendant une quelque conte réaction, mais celle-ci tardait à venir. Elle commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Puis Harry dévia son regard sur la table, et resta ainsi plusieurs minutes. Pansy n'en pouvant plus de ne pas avoir de réponse, quitta le salon en courant, et en pleurant. Je restai assise quelques secondes, regardai Harry qui ne disait rien, Malfoy et Blaise n'avaient toujours pas assimilé la nouvelle. On aurait dit deux statues.

Je me levai et partis à la recherche de Pansy, c'était facile de la trouver, elle était devant la porte de la chambre de Teddy, en train de pleurer. Lui était couché depuis un bon petit moment.

-Pansy, je suis désolée, faut lui laisser le temps. Il ne s'attendait surement pas à entendre ça.

- Non, il aurait voulu un enfant, il aurait été content. Mais là , il n'a rien dit, il est resté avec son air débile à me fixer, sans rien dire. Je n'aurais pas du te croire Hermione. Il n'en voulait pas de cet enfant. Tu m'as fait croire à un faux espoir.

Je ne répondis rien, et voulus la prendre dans mes bras. Mais elle m'esquiva, et me tourna le dos. Elle partit dans une chambre pour s'y enfermer à clé. Je restai là, planter comme un piquet. C'est vrai que je lui disais tout le temps, qu'Harry accepterait ce petit bout de chou, mais je me trompais peut être depuis le début. Ça se trouve, Ted lui suffisait. Je me retournai et me trouvai face à Harry.

-Je, euhh ! Où est Pansy?

- Dans la chambre d'ami, mais je pense que tu devrais attendre avant d'aller la voir.

- Oui, juste une petite question Mione, depuis combien de temps tu sais qu'elle a …. qu'elle …. enceinte ?

- Avant-hier, mais ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire. Si je ne suis pas indiscrète, tu as pris quelle décision.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis me sourit.

-Tu sais, ça fait un petit moment, que je voulais un enfant, mais mon enfant. Pas comme Teddy.

J'étais contente, je ne m'étais pas trompée, il voulait bien un enfant. Pour seule réponse, je l'enlaçai.

-Je pense que maintenant tu peux aller voir Pansy pour lui dire la nouvelle. Elle n'attend que ça.

- Oui, j'y vais tout de suite.

Il me fit un bisou sur le front, me contourna et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il toqua plusieurs fois, puis on entendit le verrou de la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard il était dans la chambre de sa femme.

5 Janvier

Il s'était passé plus de deux semaines depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse. Harry avait été la voir, et une heure plus tard, on les vit ressortir le sourire aux lèvres. J'étais très contente pour eux. Elle était enceinte d'un mois, et dans quelques jours, ils allaient savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Il ne voulait pas avoir la surprise, ils voulaient se mettre d'accord sur un prénom dès possible.

La neige avait un peu fondu, mais il neigeait toujours. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait personne sauf Malfoy. Tous les autres avaient repris leur travail. Et Ted, les cours. D'ailleurs il ne tarderait surement pas de rentrer avec Pansy. Je regardai la télé, je n'avais que ça à faire dans cette maison. J'avais fini tous mes livres, et je n'avais plus rien à faire sur l'ordi. J'avais payé toutes les factures de la librairie. D'ailleurs je pensais à la vendre. Ça ne serait plus pareil maintenant sans Nathan. Je zappais les chaînes sans vraiment les regarder. J'avais l'esprit ailleurs. Je pensais à ces derniers jours. Je fus tiré de mes pensées par Malfoy qui entra dans le salon.

-Pansy et Ted ne sont pas là ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Bah il est déjà 18 heures 30, normalement ils sont rentrés depuis longtemps.

Déjà ? Bahh mince, je n'avais pas vu le temps passé.

-Oui c'est vrai . C'est bizarre, ils ont peut être été faire quelques courses, ou allaient voir Harry.

- Moui, t'as peut être raison. On verra quand Harry rentrera.

Il s'installa sur le fauteuil, me pris la télécommandes mains, et choisit une chaîne de film. C'est vrai, c'était étrange, normalement ils devraient être rentrés depuis plus d'une heure. J'espérais qu'il ne s'était rien passé de grave. On regarda la télé dans le plus grand silence. Puis sonna 20 heures, on se regarda puis trois secondes plus tard, on entendit le PLOP significatif d'un transplanage. On se leva en même temps et descendit dans le Hall. C'était Blaise.

-Dis Blaise, tu n'aurais pas des nouvelles de Pansy et Ted ?

- Non, pourquoi? Il y a un problème Drago ?

- Justement, on ne sait pas. Ils ne sont toujours pas rentré.

Pas besoin d'en dire plus, il avait compris que ça cloché. D'habitude quand ils rentraient plus tard, Pansy nous envoyait un patronus pour nous avertir, mais là non. Harry ne devrait plus tarder, il était bientôt 19 heures, et toujours aucune nouvelle de Pansy et du petit. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, ça me faisait rappeler l'épisode avec Nathan. Je l'avais attendu longtemps pour ensuite découvrir qu'il avait été tué. Je chassai immédiatement ces pensées de ma tête. Fallait que je me calme, ne pas penser au pire tout de suite. On s'était installé à la table de la salle à manger. Les minutes paraissaient des heures. Puis tout d'un coup, le PLOP se refit entendre une nouvelle fois. On regarda tous le nouvel arrivant, espérant inconsciemment que ce soit Pansy et Ted les bras rempli de sacs. Mais non, c'était Harry. Il nous regarda puis dit :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Aucun de nous trois répondit tout de suite. Je regardai les deux garçons, ils avaient la tête baissé. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, me tourna vers Harry puis lui dis:

-Pansy et Ted ne sont toujours pas rentré.

-Quoi ?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

_**''-Pansy et Ted ne sont toujours pas rentré.**_

_**-Quoi ? ''**_

Harry avait l'air affolé, donc ils ne les avaient pas vu. Il s'était passé quelque chose, ils n'étaient toujours pas rentrés, et on n'avait aucune nouvelles. Il était maintenant 20 heures. Harry stressait et tournait en rond dans le salon, en compagnie de Blaise et Malfoy. J'étais descendu dans la cuisine me prendre quelque chose à boire. Je bus une gorgée en regardant en dehors. La rue était sombre, les lampadaires n'étaient toujours pas allumés. Mais ça ne serait tardé. Je remontai dans le salon. Harry était livide. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup et ça se comprenait, sa femme, l'enfant de Ted et aussi son futur enfant avaient disparus et ne nous avaient pas donné de nouvelles.

Je m'installai dans le canapé, personne ne parla. On était tous stressé. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire pour les retrouver? Harry tournait toujours en rond, Malfoy était assis sur le fauteuil, les mains cachant son visage. Et Blaise était debout et regardé le jardin par une petite fenêtre. Blaise et Malfoy avaient toujours été bons amis avec Pansy, depuis leur première année.

On patienta encore une demie-heure dans un silence de mort. Je commençai à avoir faim. J'annonçai aux garçons que j'aillai faire la cuisine. Je redescendis, et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Les lampadaires commençaient à s'allumer, on voyait juste les flocons de neiges tombant du Ciel, la rue était encore très sombre. Je sortis la vaisselle, pris de la nourriture, et retournai vers le lavabo. Je lavai les tomates, quand je vis une ombre sous un grand lampadaire. Je m'approchai le plus possible de la fenêtre. On ne voyait pas grand chose, l'ombre était petite, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était couché par terre. C'est là que ça fit tilt dans mon cerveau. Ça pourrait être Pansy, personne ne peut transplaner directement dans la maison. L'ombre fit un signe de la main en direction de la maison. J'en étais sur, c'était elle.

-HARRY!BLAISE!MALFOY! VENEZ VITE, IL Y A PANSY DEHORS!

J'entendis leur pas, j'étais dans l'entrée, quand Harry et Blaise sortirent en courant, je leur montrai l'ombre et ils coururent la rejoindre. Au moment où j'allais sortir, quelqu'un me tira violemment le bras, et me fit rentrer à l'intérieur.

-Où tu vas comme ça, Granger?

-Je sors les aider, ça se trouve c'est Pansy.

-Même si c'est elle, tu restes ici.

- Et pourquoi?

- Parce que je te rappelles, que ta vie est en danger. La dernière fois que tu as mis un pied en dehors de la maison, tu t'es reçu un sort.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, et me dirigea vers la cuisine en courant, pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Blaise et Harry était à côté de la personne. Ils la soulevaient et Harry la porta. Blaise inspectait les environs, il surveillait si des Mangemorts n'étaient pas dans le coin. Quelques petites minutes plus tard, Harry revint avec la personne, c'était bien Pansy. Elle était en mauvais état. Elle avait le nez en sang, des égratignures pleins les bras. Harry la monta directement dans sa chambre, je le suivis.

-Harry laisse moi, je vais la soigner.

-NON ! Je reste ici, je vais la soigner.

- Harry, tu connais des sorts de guérison?

- Non,

- Tu as fait des stages en médicomagie?

- Non...

- Alors tu discutes pas, tu sors de la chambre et tu me laisses faire ce que je peux.

- Ok!

Harry regarda une dernière fois sa femme et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre les autres garçons.

Je me retournai vers ma '' patiente''. Je devais déjà réparer son nez, il était cassé. Je lançais le sort **Episkey. On entendit un crac, l'os de son nez se remit à sa place. Ensuite je lançai plusieurs sorts pour guérir ses blessures. Elle avait une entaille au niveau du bras, ensuite je lui enlevai ses vêtements. En sous vêtement, on voyait qu'elle avait reçu des coups de pied dans ses côtes. Elles avaient de gros hématomes sur le ventre. J'appliquai trois-quatre sort pour qu'il n'y ait plus de trace à son réveil. Par contre pour savoir si le bébé n'avait rien, il faudrait l'emmener à Ste Mangouste le plus tôt possible. J'avais fini de la soigner, je lui fit enfiler sa robe de nuit, rabattit la couverture sur elle et sortit. Je descendis un étage, et regardai dans le salon. Il y avait Blaise et Malfoy. Dès que j'entrai, Blaise se leva et me rejoignit, suivit de quelques secondes par Malfoy.**

**-Comment va t-elle? Me demanda Blaise.**

**- J'ai soigné toutes ses blessures, elle avait perdu connaissances à causes des coups qu'elle a reçu dans le ventre.**

**- Dans le ventre ? Et le bébé, il va bien?**

**- Je ne sais pas, il faudra l'emmener à l'hôpital dès qu'elle pourra. Dès demain, il ne devrait plus y avoir de traces de coups.**

**- Merci Mione!**

**Je me retournai, Harry était à l'entrée de la pièce.**

**-De rien, c'est normal.**

**-( il me sourit), Je vais aller la voir. A demain.**

**Il serra la main à Blaise et Malfoy, me prit dans ses bras, et me fit un bisou sur le front.**

**-Je vais manger les garçons, à toute à l'heure.**

**- On vient avec toi, nous aussi on a pas manger.**

**- Ok.**

**On commença à manger en silence, en nous demandant où pourrait être Ted et qui aurait voulu le kidnapper. On allait manger le dessert quand Harry descendit.**

** -J'ai fouillé les poches du blouson de Pansy. Il y avait encore un mot.**

** -Encore ? lui dis-je.**

**-Ohhh, Mione je ne t'avais pas vu.**

**- Quel mot Harry? Où était l'autre?**

**-euhh...**

**Il ne me répondait pas tout de suite. Ohh il avait oublié de me dire quelque chose, je le connaissais comme si je l'avais fait.**

**-Harry ! réponds moi !**

**-euhhhh...**

**- Sur Nathan! C'était Blaise qui avait répondu.**

**Je le regardais avec des gros yeux et reportai mon regard sur Harry. Il fixait Blaise.**

**-Quoi? Autant lui dire maintenant, elle allait bien le savoir un jour ou l'autre.**

**- Harry passe moi le mot, s'il te plaît ?**

**Il me le tendit sans rien dire. L'écriture était la même que celle sur le journal qu'on avait retrouvé dans ma boutique. **

** '' ****_Nous avons ton fils Potter, à cause de la Sang de Bourbe que tu protèges. Tu sais, on l'aura bien à un moment, et là elle souffrira terriblement. A bientôt Potter, tu salueras les deux traîtres et Granger. T.N _****''**

**T.N? ça ne me disait rien. T : Tania? Tatiana ? À moins que ce soit un homme : Théo ? Théodore? Théodore Nott ? Non c'était impossible, Malfoy l'avait tué lors de la Bataille finale. Ou, à moins qu'il ne l'ait pas tué. Aurait-il osé le laisser en vie? **

**Je levai mes yeux du bout de papier pour les porter sur Malfoy. Il me regardait étrangement, il avait compris que je pensais à lui.**

**-Tu ne l'as pas tué ?**

**-...**

**- Tu l'as laissé en vie ? REPONDS ?**

**- oui...**

**Ohhh le s*laud ! Il m'avait aussi menti, et ça aussi pendant trois ans. Il m'avait dit qu'il l'avait tué cet enfoiré, dès qu'il s'était éloigné du corps de Ron en se moquant de moi. Malfoy m'avait ensuite dit, qu'il avait rejoint Nott, ils s'étaient battus, et l'avait tué. Mais non, je venais d'apprendre qu'il était toujours dans la nature.**

**-Je savais bien que tu étais un lâche Malfoy. Tu n'as pas eu assez de courage pour tué cet enfoiré.**

**Je m'avançai vers lui, et sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre quelque chose, ma main s'abattit violemment contre sa joue. Il ne broncha pas, et je me retournai vers Harry.**

**-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit pour le mot? **

**- Bahh je n'avais pas envie de te rappeler que tu avais des menaces sur toi alors que tu venais de perdre Nathan.**

**- Arrête à Harry, des menaces, j'en ai depuis notre première année à Poudlard. Alors une de plus ou de moins, je m'en fiche. Tu aurais de me le dire avant. Tu as encore voulu me protéger. Mais je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me protège Harry. Je te l'ai répéter plusieurs fois, mais non Monsieur est bouché. Tu me déçois encore une fois Harry. **

**Je lui lançai un dernier regard puis quitta la pièce. Je remontai les escaliers, et monta à l'étage des chambres. Je passai devant celle de Pansy, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte pour la voir. Elle était en train de bouger dans le lit. **

**-Pansy?**

**- Mione, j'ai mal...**

**- Où ça ?**

**Elle ne me répondit pas tout de suite. Elle était pliée en deux dans le lit. Je m'approchai d'elle quand elle me répondit.**

** -Au ventre !**

**ça pouvait être grave, c'était peut être le bébé.**

**-Pansy tu ne bouges pas, je vais prévenir les gars et on t'amène à Ste Mangouste pour faire des analyses.**

**Je dévalai les escaliers le plus rapidement possible pour prévenir les garçons qui étaient toujours dans la cuisine.**

**-Dépêchez vous, Pansy est réveillée, il faut vite l'amener à l'hôpital pour des examens. Elle a mal au ventre.**

**Harry et Blaise coururent dans la chambre de Pansy, Harry pour l'aider à marcher et Blaise pour prendre quelques affaires. Je pris son manteau qui était accroché dans le porte-manteau.**

**-Tu sais, Granger. Tu as raison, j'étais lâche. Je n'ai pas pu le tué, je … je ne pouvais pas.**

**-Ecoutes Malfoy. Ce n'est pas le moment. Et je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes excuses. **

**Il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre quelque chose, Blaise venait d'arriver suivit d'Harry et Pansy. Celle-ci était pâle comme un linge.**

**-Mione, tu restes ici avec Malfoy.**

**- Non, je veux venir.**

**Devant mon air déterminé, il hocha la tête.**

**-Malfoy, tu peux...**

**- Je viens aussi.**

**- Bon, Hermione tu transplanes avec Malfoy ou Blaise.**

**Le choix était déjà fait , j'allais transplaner avec Blaise. Hors de question que je transplanes avec l'autre lâche, déjà que j'avais envie de lui envoyer mon poing en pleine face, ça n'aurait pas pu être possible.**

**Je posai ma main sur le bras de Blaise, et deux secondes après, on se retrouva tous les cinq dans le Hall de Ste Mangouste.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Harry se précipita directement vers l'accueil pour demander un médicomge en urgence. Une minute plus tard, Pansy était transporter par plusieurs infirmiers dans une salle. Elle fut conduite au quatrième étage : Pathologie des Sortilèges. Pendant ce temps là, les garçons s'étaient rendu au dernier étage : Salon de thé/Boutique de l'hôpital. J'étais resté à l'étage de Pansy. Les garçons n'avaient même pas voulu rester avec moi, pour me ''protéger'' d'éventuel mangemorts.

J'étais dans la salle d'attente depuis plus d'une heure, j'avais déjà lu tous mes magazines présents dans la pièce, quand le docteur de Pansy passa devant la salle. Je sortis en courant pour le rattraper.

-DOCTEUR !

-Oui ?

- Je voulais savoir comment aller Pansy.

- Elle est mal au point, une des côtes cassés à faillit transpercer son poumon, et elle a une cheville cassée .

- Oh, et pour son bébé ?

- Il est toujours vivant, mais il a reçu quand même quelques coups.

- Et il va s'en sortir ?

- Il faudra qu'elle fasse attention à ne pas trop se surpasser, et rester allonger le maximum de temps. Mais normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes.

- Merci Docteur.

Je soupirai un gros coups. J'étais soulagée, Pansy n'était pas dans un état grave, et l'enfant allait bien. Fallait que j'annonce la nouvelle à Harry et les autres. Je pris deux escaliers et me retrouver au dernier étage. Il y avait plusieurs salles de thé, et de boutiques. J'allais mettre un petit moment à les trouver. Je continuai de marcher dans le long couloir. Je passai ma tête à travers toutes les portes pour vérifier si ils n'était pas dans la salle. Je venais de faire la dernière porte, ils n'étaient pas là. Rahhhh je détestai chercher les gens en vain. Je fis demi tour. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. On entendait juste le brouhaha des conversations dans les salles. Puis une silhouette sortit d'une des salles. C'était un homme assez grand, il me regardait, il était debout et ne faisait aucun mouvement. Je fronçai les sourcils pour mieux voir qui c'était. Il fit quelques pas en avant, et c'est là que je l'ai reconnu. Il n'avait pas trop changé depuis 3 ans. Toujours brun, aux yeux noisettes. C'était bien lui, il n'y avait aucun doute. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de peur mais aussi de colère. C'était Nott. Si il avait pu rentrer ici, d'autres mangemorts l'auraient pu aussi. Etait-il tout seul?

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je sortis ma baguette, et courut pour le rejoindre. Dès qu'il me vit se diriger vers lui, il fit demi tour et courut. Il allait prendre les escaliers pour descendre. Je le suivais toujours. Il allait surement sortir, mais où étaient les garçons? C'était toujours au moment où on a besoin d'eux qu'il ne sont pas là. Je dévalai les escaliers, la porte du cinquième étage venait de claquer. Il ne fallait pas que je le perde, je devais l'attraper vivant ce sal*pard. J'arrivais enfin à l'étage, j'eus juste le temps de voire une cape noire emprunter un autre couloir. J'accélérai le pas, pour le suivre. Je pris le couloir, il se dirigeai vers l'autre porte, il allait au quatrième étage. J'étais essoufflée, je n'en pouvais plus, je n'avais jamais autant couru de toute ma vie. On entendit le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrit brutalement. Je sautai plusieurs marches à la fois pour le rattraper. Il était arrivé à l'étage de Pansy. J'accélérai encore plus. Mes muscles tiraient, ça me faisait atrocement mal, je suis sure que demain j'aurais des courbatures.

Je vis encore la cape tournait dans un autre couloir, j'accélérai encore un peu plus, je tournai et là sans rien voir, je pris un grand coup dans le ventre. Je me retrouvai par terre, sur le dos. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était mais ça faisait mal. J'ouvrai les yeux, Nott était juste devant moi, il avait une sorte de batte de base-ball dans les mains. Ahh je comprenais pourquoi j'avais autant mal. Il la fit disparaître et s'approcha un peu plus de moi.

-Alors Granger, comme on se retrouve.

Je ne lui répondis pas, et lui envoya un regard noir.

-Comment va ton amie Pansy? J'espère qu'elle va crever cette traîtresse, elle ne mérite pas de vivre.

- Espèce de sale enfoiré.

- Tsuuut, Granger ! Tu n'es pas en posture de m'insulter.

C'était vrai, je ne pouvais pas me lever, et puis même si je pouvais, le temps que je me lève, il m'aurait déjà lancé un sort. Dans ma chute, j'avais fait tombé ma baguette, et elle se retrouver quelques mètres plus loin. Aucune chance de la prendre pour me défendre.

-Ah c'est bête, tu ne vas pas pouvoir te défendre. Et les deux autres traîtres vont bien ? Tu sais, Malfoy et Zabini?

- Si tu veux le savoir, tu n'as qu'à leur demander.

- Toujours aussi agressive Granger. Tu ne changeras donc jamais.

Rahh qu'est-ce qu'il m'énervait. Mais pourquoi il n'y avait personne dans ce couloir? Attends, mais on était dans le couloir de la chambre de Pansy. Avec un peu de chance, les garçons étaient là, je devais faire du bruit.

-Et tu t'en remets de la mort de Weasley? me fit-il avec un grand sourire.

J'avais envie de lui mettre mon poing dans sa sale tronche. Mais je ne pouvais pas bouger, j'avais trop mal au ventre. Il m'énervait, à un point, même plus que Malfoy .

-SALE ENFOIRE, JE TE PROMETS JE TE LE FERAIS PAYER!

Il rigola à ma phrase, ce qui me donnais encore plus envie de tuer ce sale abruti.

-Mais oui, Granger je te crois. Je …

J'attendais la fin de la phrase, mais elle ne vint pas, il regardait un point fixement derrière moi. J'essayai de me tourner le plus possible pour voir ce qui tracassait Nott. Malfoy et Blaise se tenait à l'autre bout du couloir. Dès qu'ils nous virent, ils lancèrent en même temps des sorts. Nott lança un Protego et me regarda.

-Tu as de la chance que tes deux anges gardiens soient là, sinon tu serais partie avec moi. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Granger, tu le visiteras mon manoir, et bien assez tôt.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre, que je le vis lever son poing. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il allait faire, je me relevai sur les coudes. Puis, il l'abattit sur mon visage. Le choc me fit claquer la tête contre le carrelage froid de l'hôpital. Deux secondes après, le noir m'engloutit.

Je me réveilla avec un mal de tête atroce. Ça tapait dans ma tête. J'essayai de bouger, mais ça tapait encore plus et je me résignai à rester dans cette position. Je regardai où je me trouvais. La pièce était toute blanche, j'étais surement dans une chambre de Ste Mangouste. J'examinai un peu plus la chambre, il y avait un second lit, mais il était vide, par contre j'entendais du bruit provenant d'une pièce à côté, surement les toilettes ou la salle de bain. Je me demande avec qui ils m'avaient mis. Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Pansy!

-Pansy ?

- Ohh, Mione tu es réveillée, ne bouges pas je vais chercher Harry.

Elle sortit de la chambre difficilement avec ses béquilles, et revint quelques secondes plus tard accompagnée de Blaise et Malfoy.

-Où est Harry ?

- Il est partit te chercher du café et de quoi manger au sixième.

- Ok !

Un silence gêné s'installa jusqu'au retour d'Harry. Il avait dans la main une tasse de café fumante et des croissants. Je me relevai d'un coup pour pouvoir m'assoeir dans le lit. Mais j'avais oublié que j'avais été aussi frappée dans le ventre.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

- Hermione ! Reste tranquille. Je vais t'aider à mieux t'installer pour manger.

- Merci Harry.

Il retourna sur le lit de sa femme, où elle était assise. Malfoy et Blaise eux étaient installés sur des chaises. Pendant que j'étais en train de déguster mon café, tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi. Je détestai être regardée comme ça.

-Mais vous allez arrêter de me regarder comme ça ?

- Désolé Mione, j'ai une question à te poser. Est-ce que tu sais qui t'as agressé dans le couloir?

- Quoi ? Vous ne l'avez pas vu ? ( je m'étais retourné vers Malfoy et Blaise)

- Euh non. On lui a lancé des sorts, il s'est protégé, t'a frappé au visage et s'est enfuit. Pendant que j'essayai de te ''réveiller'' Drago l'a coursé, mais il avait déjà quitté l'étage et surement l'immeuble.

- ( Je me retournai vers Malfoy), Et toi tu ne l'as pas reconnu? Tu aurais du pourtant, c'était à cause de toi qu'il était là aujourd'hui.

- … Tu veux dire que c'était...

- Oui Malfoy. C'était bien Nott.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

''_**- Oui Malfoy. C'était bien Nott. ''**_

La phrase venait de jeter un blanc. Personne ne parla, et encore moins Malfoy. A cause de sa lâcheté, Ted avait été kidnappé, Pansy avait été frappée et moi aussi.

-Blaise, tu vas venir avec moi au ministère. On doit parler au ministre et organiser les recherches. Drago tu les surveilles toutes les deux.

Malfoy hocha juste de la tête. J'espérais que ce sa*opard n'avait pas battu Ted. Le pauvre petit, il était trop jeune.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux infirmières vinrent chercher Pansy pour faire d'autres examens pour le bébé.

Une fois Pansy partit, un silence gêné s'installa entre Malfoy et moi. On resta plusieurs minutes comme ça.

-Ecoutes Granger. Si j'avais su qu'il ne changerai pas de camps, qu'il resterait un mangemort, je l'aurais tué.

- ça n'aurait rien changé, tu n'aurais pas eu le courage de l'abattre.

- Si je pense. Regardes maintenant tout ce qu'il arrive à cause de moi. La mort de Nathan, l'enlèvement de Ted, les menaces sur toi, Pansy et toi, toute à l'heure.

- Tu aurais su ça, tu l'aurais tué?

- Oui je pense.

- Tu mens, il venait de tuer plusieurs personnes avant Ron, et tu l'as laissé quand même filé. Tu le savais qu'il ne changerait pas de camps. Même moi je le savais et pourtant je n'était pas dans sa maison. Tu te cherches juste une excuse pour calmer ta conscience.

- ….

Aucun de nous deux ne parla. Il cherchait des excuses mais il n'y en avait pas. Il était lâche, c'est tout, à cause de son manque de courage, beaucoup de personne étaient mortes lors de la Bataille et encore plus depuis un an.

Mon mal de tête avait reprit, j'étais fatiguée, je m'endormis en ignorant totalement Mafloy.

Je me réveillai trois heures plus tard car mon estomac criait famine. Je clignais plusieurs fois des paupières pour habituer mes yeux à la quasi-obscurité de la pièce. Je vis le réveil sur la table de chevet, il affichait 23h30. Rohhhh j'avais loupé l'heure du dîner, je ne devais quand même pas attendre le lendemain matin pour manger. ? Je tournai la tête en direction du lit de ma voisine, Pansy était en train de dormir profondément. Je bougeai dans mon lit, pour réussir à m'installer un peu mieux. Je me retrouvai assise dans mon lit et dans le noir. Je regardai le fauteuil vide, où quelques heures avant se tenait Malfoy. Il n'était plus là. Ne devait-il pas nous surveiller jusqu'au retard d'Harry ?

Je fus tiré de mes songes par un bruit provenant de mon ventre. J'avais vraiment trop faim pour attendre le lever du jour. J'essayai de me lever, et je réussis à me mettre sur mes deux jambes sans trop de mal. J'avais encore un peu mal au ventre mais je pouvais marcher. J'enfilai les pantoufles et pris une veste pour cacher un peu ma robe de chambre. Je fis le moins de bruit possible et sortis de la chambre. Je devais trouver une infirmière, et manque de chance, il n'y avait personne dans ce long couloir. Toutes les portes des chambres étaient fermées, et la seule lumière venait d'un spot qui indiquer une sortie de secours. C'est … comment dire... flippant. En plus il n'y avait aucun bruit.

Mais où était passé Malfoy. ? J'avançai dans le long couloir, pour en emprunter un autre. J'avais l'impression que Nott allait jaillir de n'importe où. Quand j'allais tourner pour prendre l'autre corridor, je tournai la tête derrière moi, j'avais cru voire quelque chose. Mais non, je devenais parano, il n'y avait personne. Je retournai la tête, et je me retrouvai face à quelqu'un.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH

- Tais toi Granger, tu vas réveiller les autres patients!

OHHHH MON DIEU ! Il m'avait peur cet abruti. J'avais le coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure. J'avais eu trop peur que ce soit Nott.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Normalement tu devais rester dans la chambre.

- Je suis parti te chercher à manger, tu t'es endormi avant le dîner, et les infirmières n'ont pas voulu me laisser ton plateau, sous prétexte que je l'aurai surement mangé.

-Ohh …. euh … Merci.

- Allez on retourne dans la chambre.

- Il y a Pansy qui dort, je n'ai pas envie de la réveiller. On peut aller manger dans la salle d'attente, il doit y avoir personne à cette heure.

- Ok.

On se dirigea vers cette fameuse salle d'attente. Elle n'était pas très loin de notre chambre.

Et comme je l'avais dit, il n'y avait effectivement personne. On s'installa dans un coin, et il posa mon plateau. Sans attendre une minute de plus, je commençai à manger mon repas.

-Pansy a eu les résultats de son examen ?

- Le bébé est en pleine forme. Elle a reçu quelques coups, mais rien de grave pour sa santé.

- Ouf... C'est déjà ça... Attends? Tu as dit '' elle '' ?

- Oui !

- C'est une fille ?

- Oui ….

- Super ! Harry va être content.

J'étais contente pour Harry et Pansy, ils allaient avoir une petite fille, qui sera en bonne santé malgré les coups qu'elle s'était reçu. Un petit moment passa, où j'en profitai pour engloutir ma crème au chocolat. Une fois celle-ci finie, je remarquai que Malfoy examinai la veste. Je la regardai aussi mais ne remarquai rien de spécial.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Je me suis tachée ?

- Non, mais c'est ma veste.

Il y eut un gros blanc. OHHH j'avais pris sa veste ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Je la regardai attentivement, puis ensuite les manches. Ahhh oui m*rde, c'était sa veste.

-Tu veux la récupérer ?

- Non, vas-y garde là pour le moment.

- Merci.

Il y eut encore un autre silence, je devais lui dire quelque chose, m'excuser en quelques sortes.

-Malfoy, pour ce que je t'ai dit toute à l'heure, je voudrais m'excuser.

-Pourquoi ? Après tout c'est la vérité.

- Oui, mais je te traite de lâche, mais je me suis rendue compte que j'aurais pu le tuer aussi, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je t'ai traité de lâche, alors que moi même, je n'aurais surement pas pu tuer quelqu'un. C'est difficile de jeter ce sort pour la première fois. Et je voudrais m'excuser pour ça.

- Tu n'es pas obligé.

- Si, Si, j'insiste.

Il me fit un sourire, puis accepta mes excuses. Malfoy me paya ensuite un café, et aussi un pour lui . On le but dans la salle d'attente, jusqu'à ce que je commençais à bailler.

-On devrait y aller. Tu es fatiguée et on ne va pas laisser Pansy seule plus longtemps.

- Oui je suis d'accord.

On retourna à la chambre, Pansy dormait toujours. On entendait le bruit régulier de sa respiration. Je m'installai dans mon lit, baillais encore une fois, et souhaitai une bonne nuit à Malfoy, celui-ci avait fait apparaître un lit à la place du fauteuil, et me souhaita aussi une bonne nuit.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Je fus réveillé par Malfoy qui venait de tomber de son lit dans un fracas assourdissant.

-Malfoy mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Euhh rien !

- Alors pourquoi t'es par terre ?

- Je … J'ai.. fais un rêve.

Pfffff non mais je vous jure. Il venait de nous réveiller à7 heures du mat' jusque à cause d'un rêve. Je détestais être réveillée aussi tôt, je n'arrivais jamais à me rendormir. Je regardai à côté, Pansy dormait toujours, le vacarme ne l'avait pas réveillé. Je me levai et allai dans la salle de bain, prendre une bonne douche. Une fois la porte fermée à clé, ( je n'avais pas confiance en Malfoy, surtout vu sa réputation à Poudlard) je me déshabillai. J'avais un gros hématome sur le ventre, mais je n'avais pas mal. Il était presque violet, il aurait pu tout simplement me jeter un sort cet enfoiré au lieu de briser les côtes.

Une demie heure plus tard, je sortais enfin de la salle de bain. Malfoy n'était plus là, encore une fois. J'entendis des bruits de conversation qui provenait du couloir. Je reconnus les voix d'Harry, Blaise et Malfoy. Ils parlaient d'une attaque de mangemorts, mais qu'il n'y avait eu aucun mort. Ensuite j'entendis parler de mes parents. Je me rapprochai de la porte en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Mes parents avaient été attaqués par des mangemorts hier soir. C'est à ce moment là que j'ouvris la porte, Harry fut surpris de me voir.

-Hermione tu vas bien?

- Harry, mes parents vont bien ?

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, les aurors les ont protégés, et dès qu'ils ont pu, ils ont transplané dans un autre lieu de protection.

- Harry je peux les voir, s'il te plaît ?

- Non!

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne sais pas moi même où sont tes parents ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui choisit les lieux, c'est le ministre, seul lui et les aurors concernés par la mission connaissent le lieu.

- Rahhhhh !

Je partis en direction du self. Ça m'énervait, je ne pouvais toujours pas voir mes parents,ils étaient en danger et j'étais en danger. Je calmai mes nerfs en dévorant mes croissants. J'avais envie de retrouver moi même Nott, le tuer, et pouvoir enfin revoir mes parents. Ils me manquaient tellement, on n'avait même pas pu passer les fêtes de Noël ensemble. Et puis Harry qui disait qu'ils étaient en sécurité, la preuve que non, les mangemorts avaient réussi à les trouver. Et ça à cause moi, ce n'était pas mes parents qu'ils voulaient mais moi, pareil pour Ted, et aussi Nathan. Tout ce qui arrivait était de ma faute. Nott me voulait, mais comme il n'y arrivait pas, il a donc décidé de me faire souffrir le plus possible.

Je devais faire quelque chose, surtout pour Teddy, il était trop jeune, il ne supporterait pas les Doloris ou autre sortilèges de tortures. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire? Je ne savais pas où il se trouvait, je n'avais aucune idée du QG de Nott, surement un manoir mais lequel? Celui des Malfoys, de sa famille ? Je n'étais pas avancé …

-Tu penses à quoi ?

Je relevais la tête, c'était Harry. Je ne l'avais pas du tout entendu arriver.

-A Ted.

- Ohhh. Tu sais Hermione, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Si tout est de ma faute Harry. C'est moi qui veut l'autre taré, et comme il ne m'a toujours pas, il fait souffrir les autres. C'est à cause de moi que Nathan est mort, que mes parents et Pansy se font attaqués et que Ted s'est fait enlevé.

- Non Hermione, ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Je suis désolé, je dois te laisser, on part en mission. On a repéré une planque potentielle.

- JE VEUX VENIR HARRY !

- Il en est hors de question, tu ne sors pas de l'hôpital. Tu resteras avec Blaise.

- Harry, tu sais bien que si je ne pars avec toi en mission, je vais réussir à sortir de l'hôpital en douce. Et puis si vous trouvez cet enfoiré, je veux que ça soit moi qui le descende.

- Rahhhhhh Tu m'énerves Mione. T'as gagné.

- Yessssss.

- Mais tu n'interviendras pas, tu resteras derrière nous.

- Oui Oui !

Ahhh je retournai en mission. Ça faisait longtemps, bah trois ans en fait. On retourna dans ma chambre, je pris mon manteau et l'enfilai, Malfoy venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Granger? Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de sortir d'ici.

- Je pars avec vous en mission.

- Quoiiiiii ! Harry ?

- Désolé, c'est une longue histoire.

Malfoy soupira, et je lui fit un de mes plus beaux sourires. Il allait devoir me supporter. Harry m'expliqua vite fait le topo de la mission. Une source avait balancé un lieu, un entrepôt abandonné, qui servait avant de chenil pour les animaux magiques abandonnés. Leur source avait affirmé que plusieurs mangemorts se rejoignaient ici pendant leur temps libre. Harry, Malfoy et un autre groupe d'aurors avaient pour mission d'investir les lieux et d'arrêter les mangemorts présents, si il y en avait.

On avait rendez vous au ministère, on sortit dans le Hall et je transplanai avec Harry.

Une fois arrivés, l'autre groupe se joignit directement à nous. Ils me regardaient bizarrement, certains parlaient à voix basse sur moi. Je me doutais qu'ils savaient qui j'étais et que Nott me recherchait.

Harry réexpliqua la situation et tout le monde acquiesça.

Je repris le bras d'Harry et on transplana pas très loin du bâtiment. C'était un grand entrepôt avec beaucoup de fenêtres et une seule porte.

-Firman, et les autres vous allez du côté droit. Drago et moi on passe par le côté gauche.

Je me raclai la gorge pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait oublié quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

-Et avec Hermione aussi.

Je lui souris, et on commença à avancer vers la porte. On regarda discrètement l'intérieur des lieux. Il était vide. Est-ce que leur source leur avait menti? C'était peut être un piège ? On allai entrer, on attendait que l'autre équipe ait fini de vérifier les lieux.

-C'est bon Harry, il n'y a personne.

- Ok on rentre d'abord et vous ensuite.

Harry ouvrit la porte tout doucement, puis rentra à l'intérieur, baguette brandie. Malfoy et moi on l'imita. On fit vite le tour des lieux. Il n'y avait presque pas de meubles. Trois-quatre bureaux avec des papiers dessus. Il y avait deux cellules qui avaient été occupés récemment. Il y avait des tâches de sang au sol. Il y avait aussi un escalier qui conduisait à l'étage. Mais celui-ci était vide. Aucun meuble à part deux lits. Le dénommé Firman nous demanda tout à coup de nous taire. Il nous fit comprendre que des personnes s'approchaient. Avec Harry et Malfoy, on resta à l'étage, on se mit tout au fond, pour ne pas se faire remarquer dès leur entrée. L'autre équipe s'étaient jetés des sorts de désillusion. On entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis les voix se firent plus fortes. Il devait y avoir au moins 4 personnes. Dont une femme.

-Le maître nous a donné rendez-vous ce soir à 18 heures. Il ne faut pas être en retard, il a quelque chose d'important à nous dire, je suis sure que ça concerne Granger. Il doit avoir trouver un plan pour la capturer.

Je frissonnai, donc Nott était bien leur nouveaux maître. Il avait repris le poste de Voldemort. Pourtant personne n'entendait parler de lui. Il ne revendiquait jamais ses actes.

-Le maître t'as dit de ce qu'il allait faire du gamin ?

- Non, il l'a juste enfermé dans une chambre du manoir, et à ordonné aux elfes de s'en occuper.

C'était bizarre, généralement on enfermait les prisonniers dans les cachots pas dans une des innombrables chambres d'un manoir.

-Il ne va quand même pas le laissé en vie ce bâtard ?

A l'entente de l'insulte, j'avais envie de descendre et de tuer ces 4-5 con*ards de mangemorts, sans m'en rendre compte j'avais fait deux pas, mais Harry me replaquai contre le mur.

-J'en sais rien. Je pense qu'il veut le garder en vie, pour pouvoir l'échanger contre la Sang-de Bourbe. Je me demande pourquoi il veut tellement l'avoir. C'est une véritable obsession pour lui.

- A mon avis il veut juste en profiter avant de la tuer. Faut avouer qu'elle est bien gaulé.

- C'est vrai, mais t'as entendu le maître, on a pas le droit de la toucher.

- Ouais ouais...

Mon coeur battait vite, pourquoi il me voulait absolument, ces larbins ne devaient pas me toucher ? Pourquoi ? Il avait peur que je les salisse avec mon sang impur ? Je me posai plein de questions. J'étais de plus en plus inquiète.

-Mais arrêtez avec cette Sang De Bourbe. Je ne vois pas ce que vous lui trouvez ? Moi, au moins j'ai le sang pur. Si le maître nous avez pas demandé de ne pas y toucher, je l'aurais étriper depuis longtemps.

Cette femme avait l'air jalouse de moi, à cette pensée un sourire naquit sur mon visage. Une sang pure jalouse d'une sang impure. J'essayai de reconnaître sa voix, peut être était elle à Poudlard ?

-Bon, je vais aller au manoir, il n'y a rien à faire ici.

- On te suit Mélinda.

Quelques secondes plus tard 5 plops se firent entendre. Mélinda ?Mélinda? ça ne me disait rien. Elle n'était pas à Poudlard, c'était sur et certain.

On attendit encore quelques minutes, pour être sur de n'entendre plus aucun bruit, puis on retourna au rez de chaussée. Firman et son équipe était là.

-Vous les avez reconnu?, demanda Harry.

- Non aucuns, même la femme on ne la connaît pas.

- On est pas très avancé.

- Bon, on va repartir, il n'y a aucune info sur leur manoir.

2 minutes après, Harry, Malfoy et moi on se retrouva dans le Hall de Ste Mangouste. Pansy était encore au 4ème étage. Elle devait y rester encore 3 jours, au càs où il arriverait quelque chose avec le bébé. On gravit les escaliers et arriva enfin dans la chambre. Pansy et Blaise discutaient de tout et de rien.

-Alors votre mission?

-Elle s'est bien passée, plusieurs mangemorts étaient là, mais on a du se cacher on n'a pas pu les arrêter.

- Et vous avez eu des nouvelles de Teddy? demanda Pansy

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas Pans', il est encore en vie, et il est dans une chambre du manoir.

Dès que je lui appris la nouvelle, elle éclata en sanglot, soulagée d'apprendre que son presque-fils était toujours envie. Harry alla la prendre dans ses bras. D'un commun accord, Blaise, Malfoy et moi sortirent de la chambre pour les laisser seuls.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Une semaine après, tout le monde était réuni au Square. Une attaque avait eu lieu à la Banque de Gringotts et deux aurors avaient été tués. Pansy avait stressé toute la journée, on n'avait pas eu de nouvelles des garçons, elle était persuadée qu'un des garçons étaient blessé. J'avais essayé de la persuader du contraire, mais j'étais aussi très inquiète, moins pour Malfoy mais bon.

Mais le soir, on vit rentrer les trois garçons en parfait état. Ils n'étaient pas là lors de l'attaque. Quelques heures après tout l'ordre était réunit. Ils avait prévu d'attaquer une autre planque de mangemort, qu'ils avaient repéré en filant un éventuel mangemort. Ils partiraient avec plusieurs aurors. J'avais envie d'y participer, mais je n'avais pas envie de déranger Harry pendant qu'il disait ses consignes. J'attendrais qu'il s'éclipse un petit moment. Dix minutes après, il quitta enfin la pièce. Il avait dit à Pansy qu'il allait au toilettes. Je l'attendais devant la porte, un pied sur le mur, en train de regarder mes ongles. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte il me vit.

-C'est hors de question.

-De quoi ?

- Tu ne participeras pas à la mission.

- Mais je n'allais pas te demander ça .

- C'est vrai ?

- Euh … non . Harry s'il te plaît?

- J'ai dit non Hermione. Tu ne viendras pas. C'est trop dangereux pour toi. Il y aura beaucoup plus de mangemort que la dernière fois. S'il y en a qui te reconnaît, ils useront de tous leurs moyens pour te kidnapper.

- Harrrrry. Je ne vais pas rester là, en m'angoissant avec Pansy jusqu'à votre retour.

- Si, Pansy et toi, vous serais les ''infirmières'', les blessés seront transportés ici et vous les soignerez.

- Harrrry, je t'en supplie, je veux venir.

- Je t'ai dit non, cette fois je ne céderai pas. Tu restes ici point final .

- Que je reste ici ou non, toute façon je suis en danger Harry. Les mangemorts peuvent à n'importe quel moment utiliser plusieurs sorts de magie noire pour percer nos défenses. Ils n'ont qu'à chercher dans le bon livre et ils trouveront.

- ça n'a peu de chance d'arriver et tu le sais. Maintenant le sujet est clos, tu restes ici avec Pansy, c'est tout. Je dois y aller, on se voit après la mission.

- C'est ça.

Il me regarda avec des gros yeux, tandis que moi je lui lançais un regard noir. Je lui tourna le dos et allai dans ma chambre. Je détestai ne pas partir en mission. Une fois, Harry et Ron étaient partis en mission pour l'Ordre, mais ils avaient préférés ne pas me le dire, quand ils sont rentrés ils se sont pris une de ses soufflantes. J'avais toujours l'impression d'être mis à l'écart dans ce cas. Ils pourraient faire une découverte sur le fait que Nott me veuille absolument et ne pas me le dire. Ça ne changerais pas de d'habitude, ils m'ont caché tellement de choses.

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, les bras en dessous ma tête, et le regard vide fixant le plafond. D'ici je pouvais les entendre, ils se préparaient pour la mission. Ils revoyaient le plan une dernière fois. Puis une dizaine de PLOPS se firent entendre en même temps. Ça y est. Ils étaient tous partis. Et j'allais devoir être patiente pour entendre le résumé de cette mission. Je me demandait comment ça allait se passer, y aurait il beaucoup de blessés, des morts ? ? A force de me poser ces questions, je m'endormis en peu de temps.

Un toc toc à la porte ,puis le grincement de la porte. Quelqu'un entrait dans la chambre. Je battis plusieurs fois des paupières, mais impossible de voir qui était là, la pièce était trop sombre. Les rideaux étaient tirés, je voulus prendre ma baguette pour allumer la pièce, mais un bras puissant arrêta le mien.

-Tsss Granger, laisse ta baguette où elle est .

Je ne voyais toujours pas le visage de l'homme, mais je reconnus la voix, cette voix. C'était Nott. Comment avait-il fait pour entrer ici ? Et Pansy, était-elle restée au rez-de chaussée?

-Je t'avais dit qu'on allait bientôt se retrouver. Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

- Espèce de sal*pard ! Comment t'as fait pour rentrer ?

- Rohhh Granger, tu sais à qui tu t'adresses ? Je ne suis pas débile, j'ai lu tous les livres qui étaient dans la réserve de Poudlard. Et je suis tombé sur ce fameux livre de magie noire. Tu l'as lu n'est-ce pas? Tu sais qu'il y a un sort pour baisser les boucliers magiques .

Je ne répondis pas mais émit un grognement. Je l'avais sous-estimé, moi qui le voyais à Poudlard, comme un gars comme Crabbe ou Goyle, un raté ou un gros débile. Mais non, lui, il savait lire.

-Où est Pansy ?

- Ohhhh Parkinson? Tu veux la voire ? Tu n'as qu'a allumer la lumière. Non attends bouge pas, je vais l'allumer .

Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte. Je distinguais sa silhouette dans l'obscurité. Puis il alluma la lumière. Je dus fermer les yeux, j'étais éblouis. Puis je les ouvris petit à petit. Je regardais d'abord Nott, puis examinai le reste de ma chambre. Je ne la voyais nulle part. Je commençai à me lever et c'est là que je la vis. Elle était allongée, sur le ventre Il y avait plein de sang autour d'elle, je voyais la moité de son visage. Ses yeux reflétaient la terreur et la douleur. J'eus un haut-le-coeur. Ma tête tournait, j'avais chaud. J'entendis de loin le rire de Nott, puis il s'approcha de Pansy, et se baissa. Je ne vis pas exactement ce qu'il fit, puis il se releva en me regardant. Je fronçai un peu les sourcils et essayai de concentrer ma vue sur Pansy. Il l'avait retourner sur le dos, elle avait la gorge tranchée, et ce s*lopard l'avait éventrée. Il rigola encore de plus belle, tandis que les ténèbres m'envahirent.

Je me réveilla en sursaut, je transpirai. Je mis mes mains sur mon visage, j'avais pleuré. Ce rêve avait l'air si réaliste. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, sur une Pansy avec sa baguette brandie.

-Mione ça ne va pas ? Tu viens d'hurler.

- C'est rien, j'ai fais un cauchemar.

- Ohh Mione. Mais tu as pleuré ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

- C'était Nott, il avait réussi à rentrer, et il t'avais... tuée... C'était tellement réaliste.

Mes larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes. Ce cauchemar était vraiment affreux, pire que celui-ci avec Nathan. Pansy vint me prendre dans ses bras.

-Chuutt Mione, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Viens, on va se boire un chocolat chaud.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête, puis elle me tira par le bras . En passant devant la salle à manger, je regardai l'heure, ça ne faisait qu'une heure trente qu'ils étaient partis. Pansy prépara les tasses, et on monta au salon les boire, devant un feu de cheminée, et un film : Love Actually. Je passai un super moment avec Pansy, on était devenue très proche. Le film se termina, et un autre débuta : Pirates des Caraïbes, un de mes films préférés. Le film commença à peine qu'on entendit un plop. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Pansy et moi sortions nos baguettes en même temps.

-Il provenait d'où le bruit? me demanda t-elle en cuchotant.

-Je pense de la salle à manger, on y va sans faire de bruit, t'es prête? lui dis-je tout en chuchotant.

Elle hocha la tête, et on descendit les marches sur les pointes de pieds, et on arriva à l'entrée de la salle à manger. Je passai la tête discrètement, personne en vue, et aucun bruit. Peut être dans la cuisine. On s'avança, on entendit un gémissement qui provenait de la cuisine. Il y avait bien quelqu'un. On avança encore sur la pointe des pieds puis on entra en trombe, baguette brandie, faisait sursauter la personne. C'était Blaise, et il y avait aussi Malfoy qui était allongé par terre et inconscient.

-Blaise, tu n'es pas blessé?

- Si, j'ai quelques entailles dans le ventre et le dos, mais il faut d'abord soigné Dago.

- Non, il faut aussi te soigner, ça se trouve c'est plus grave que ce tu penses. Mione tu t'occupes de Drago, et moi de Blaise. T u le montes dans la pièce à côté de ma chambre, tu vas trouver tout ce qu'il faut .

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'elle disparaissait en tirant Blaise. Je fis léviter le corps de Malfoy jusqu'au troisième étage. J'entrai dans la chambre que Pansy m'avait indiqué, c'est vrai, j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait. C'était une vraie petite salle d'opération. Il y avait plusieurs lits, et beaucoup de tiroirs avec des étiquettes. Je posai Malfoy sur le lit. Il perdait du sang, mais je ne savais pas où était la blessure. Surement de son abdomen. Fallait que je lui enlève son T-shirt.

Je lançai un sort et il se retrouva torse nu sur le lit. Il avait de magnifiques abdos , j'étais schotchée, je savais qu'il était musclé, mais à ce point = O . Fallait se l'avouer , Malfoy était bien foutu , et plus tôt pas mal. Je secouai la tête pour me rappeler qu'il fallait que je le guérisse. Il avait une grosse entaille qui barrait sa poitrine.

C'était une vilaine blessure, fallait d'abord que je désinfecte. Je me retournai vers les tiroirs, bien sûr, où allais-je trouver un flacon de désinfectant dans cette trentaine de tiroirs? Je lançai un accio désinfectant, coton, puis plusieurs tiroirs s'ouvrirent, et les objets vinrent se poser sur la table. Je désinfectai la plaie, il allait surement avoir une cicatrice à vie. Je me demandais avec quel sort il avait pu être blessé comme ça, c'était surement un sort de magie noire. Une fois désinfectée, je lançai plusieurs sorts pour refermer la plaie. Je regardai son ventre, ses bras, son visage, il n'avait pas d'autres blessures. Il avait reçu un coup de poing sur le visage, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je regardai son jean, il n'y avait aucune trace de sang.

On toqua à la porte, c'était Pansy avec un Blaise qui portait un membre de l'Odre.

-Tu as fini avec Drago ? ( j'hochais la tête), Ok, on t'apporte un autre blessé, tu peux t'en occuper ?

-Oui pas de soucis.

- Avec Blaise on s'occupe des autres .

- Des autres ? Il y en a beaucoup ?

- Pour le moment, ils sont 6.

- Et Harry ?

- Toujours pas de nouvelles.

Elle sortit et Blaise posa l'homme sur l'autre lit. Je ne connaissais pas son nom et je l'avais vu la première fois, ce soir à la réunion. Il était beaucoup plus amoché que Malfoy. Il avait le nez cassé, et le sang coulait toujours. Il avait reçu des coups de poings au visage. Il avait le bras cassé, et une jambe aussi. Et du sang coulait à travers sa chemise. Je lui réparai déjà son bras et sa jambe. On entendit deux CRAC, qui signifiait que les os s'étaient remis en place. Ensuite je refis le même sort pour son nez, et nettoyai le sang coagulé sur son visage. Grâce au sort Accio, j'avais trouvé une crème pour les coups. Je ne sais pas si ça marcherait mais je pouvais toujours essayé. J'en étalai sur ces bleus sur le visage. Ensuite je lui retira sa chemise. Il avait plusieurs petites entailles, qui ne l'auraient pas tué, mais elles étaient tellement nombreuses, qu'il avait perdu plus de sang que Malfoy. Je me dépêchait de désinfecter toutes ses plaies pour pouvoir les refermer et arrêter les hémorragies.

Une fois fini, je soufflai un bon coup, je stressai pour Harry. Etait-il toujours en train de se battre? Avait -il était capturé?

-Gran...ger...

Je me retournai, c'était Malfoy, il était réveillé. Je me précipita vers lui.

-Malfoy, ne bouge surtout pas. Ne fais aucun effort. Tu as une vilaine entaille sur l'abdomen, et si tu forces trop ça pourrait se rouvrir.

- Ok …. Blaise et Harry ?

- Blaise est ici, c'est lui qui t'as ramené, et Harry on a toujours aucune nouvelles.

- Ohhh !

Je voyais dans son regard qu'il était inquiet.

-Mais faut pas s'inquiéter, il est surement encore en train de se battre, dis-je avec un air qui se voulait convainquant.

Mais au fond de moi même, j'étais morte de trouille, je ne voulais pas le perdre. C'était mon meilleur ami, depuis qu'on avait 11 ans. Je n'imaginais même pas dans quel état était Pansy. Mais Harry était fort. Il allait surement revenir d'une minute à l'autre. J'essayai de me convaincre, mais au fond de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser au pire. Quelques larmes se fermèrent aux coins de mes yeux. Je sentis une petite pression sur ma main. C'était Malfoy qui avait mis sa main sur la mienne, et la serrait. Je le regardais d'un air interrogateur, puis il me fit un sourire. Il voulait me réconforter, lui aussi avait les mêmes pensées, c'était aussi un bon ami d'Harry. Je lui serrai la main un peu plus, et lui rendit son sourire.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Ma main était toujours dans celle de Malfoy, d'ailleurs ça me faisait bizarre. Jamais on avait encore était aussi proche. Quelqu'un rentra dans la pièce, je me retournai toujours ma main prisonnière de celle de Malfoy. C'était Pansy, elle regardait nos mains en souriant. Avec Malfoy, on eut la même réaction, on enleva nos mains.

-Ahhhh Drago tu es réveillé . Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui merci.

- Pans', t'as des nouvelles d'Harry ?

- Non toujours pas. On reçoit de plus en plus de blessés, mais toujours pas Harry. J'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé.

- Tu veux un coup de main en bas?

- Non reste là, je vais t'envoyer ceux qui sont blessés mais légèrement.

- Ok.

Je restais dans la pièce en attendant l'arrivée des blessés. Entre temps, le membre de l'ordre que j'avais soigné, c'était réveillé. Il s'appelait John. Il se leva sans mal, et descendit les escaliers pour aller à la cuisine. J'étais étonnée, je pensais qu'il n'aurait pas pu se lever aussitôt. Au moins, j'avais un lit de libre, si il y avait un blessé grave. Les blessés arrivèrent un par un. Il n'avait rien de grave, justes quelques égratignures. Je les désinfectai, et mis du baume cicatrisant, c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire. Je ne pouvais pas refermer leur plaie pour si peu. Une demie heure plus tard, il n' avait plus personne dans la pièce, à part Malfoy et moi. Je m'installai sur le lit et soupirai un bon coup. J'avais mal dans le dos et le cou. Je n'étais jamais rester aussi longtemps debout. Il était presque minuit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait Harry ? ça faisait quoi ? 4 heures qu'ils étaient partis? Ils se battaient toujours ? Après 4 heures de luttes acharnée? J'en doutais, la plupart des auros et membres étaient revenus, certes il en manquait quelques uns, mais il y avait pu avoir des morts.

Je stressai de plus en plus, je ne pouvais pas vivre comme ça, il fallait absolument que j'aille là-bas. Il s'était surement passé quelque chose, ça se trouve, il était inconscient depuis un petit moment, et si on y allait pas maintenant, il pourrait mourir. Je savais que j'aurais du venir, je serais restée cachée, mais j'aurais quand même aidé. C'était décidé, je devais y aller. Mais y avait un problème, je ne savais pas où c'était. Harry avait bien fait attention à ne jamais mentionner l'adresse de la planque. Je me levai, et commençai à tourner en rond, tout en ignorant Malfoy. Malfoy ? Mais je pouvais lui demander, il me le dira peut être si je lui disais que c'était pour aller sauver Harry. Je m'arrêtai et le regardai intensément.

-Non, Grangner. Je ne te dirais pas où c'est .

- Quoi ? Comment t'as su que j'allais te demander ça ?

- T'es prévisible.

- Pff n'importe quoi. Mais faut que j'y aille. Ça se trouve Harry a besoin d'aide.

- Et si il en a besoin, ce n'est pas à toi d'y aller .

- Et pourquoi ça ? Hein ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es recherchée par tous les mangemorts? Qu'au moindre faux pas, tu te feras kidnappée?

- Mouais. Et bah j'irais avec quelqu'un. Tiens pourquoi pas Blaise?

- Non, ne cherche pas Granger. Harry m'a parlé, et m'a demandé de ne pas te dire où se trouvait la planque.

- Rahhhh mais Harry n'est pas là pour le moment. Il est peut être même grièvement blessé. Faut aller voir.

- Non, pas toi. Je vais voir les aurors qui sont aptes, et leur demandé d'aller voir.

- S'il te plaît Malfoy. Il faut y aller maintenant. Ça se trouve dans dix minutes il sera trop tard.

- Eh bah, va me chercher Firman et son groupe. Tu n'y iras pas Granger, et tu le sais, donc pas la peine d'essayer de me convaincre, ça ne marchera pas.

- Rahhhh Je te hais!

- Moi aussi je t'aime Granger.

Je sortis de la pièce en lui jetant un regard noir. On aurait dit Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver.

-Pansy, tu peux trouver Firman et les autres, Malfoy veut les voir.

- Ok, Drago va bien ?

- T'as qu'à lui demander.

- Oula, ça va pas, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Rien mais si j'y retourne, je vais l'étriper à main nu.

Je sortis de la cuisine dans un pas rageur. J'attendais dans la salle à manger, sur une chaise avec un air boudeur. Je m'ennuyais, il n' avait rien à faire. Je levais les yeux, et vis Pansy, Firman et d'autres auros se dirigeaient vers la pièce médicale. Ahhh j'avais eu une idée. J'allais les suivre, et me cachait près de la porte pour entendre leur conversation.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans la pièce, je restais cachée dans le noir, près de la porte. J'entendis Malfoy parler.

-Elle n'est pas là Granger ?

- Non, elle est restée dans la salle à manger, ça m'étonnerais que tu la revois ce soir. Elle avait une envie folle de t'étriper.

Il rigola, ce qui me donnait encore plus envie de commettre cet acte. J'entendis très bien tous ce qu'ils disaient. Ils devaient retourner sur les lieux, vérifier qu'il n'y ait plus de mangemorts, et retrouver Harry. Malfoy ne disait toujours pas le nom de l'endroit, ce qui me rendais encore plus impatiente. Il parlait toujours de la mission de sauvetage, quand on m'attrapa le bras pour me retourner. C'était Blaise qui me regardait, en hochant la tête de gauche à droite. Eh m*rde, je m'étais faite capter, je n'avais plus aucune chance d'aller à la planque. Blaise me tira par le bras, et on arrive au salon.

-Mais t'es vraiment têtue Hermione. Harry et Drago t'ont dit que tu ne participerais en aucun cas à cette mission. Donc t'abandonnes, tu laisses tomber. Tu ne bougeras pas d'ici. Et tu nous laisses faire notre boulot.

- Mais Blaise, il faut que j'y aille. Je n'ai rien à faire ici. Il n'y a plus de blessés. Harry est surement mal au point, il lui faudra de l'aide, et je pourrais le soigner sur place.

- Ne cherches pas d'excuses bidon Hermione !

- Parce que pour toi, la mort d'Harry est une excuse bidon ? !

- Mais il n'est pas mort, il est surement encore en train de se battre. Les derniers aurors blessés qui sont rentrés, l'ont vu en train de se battre avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre. Il est fort Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas il va bien. Et il sera bientôt de retour. Et maintenant Hermione, désolé de me répéter, MAIS TU RESTES ICI.

- Ok. !

- Et si je te revois en train de trouver des infos pour aller là-bas, je t'enferme dans ta chambre. Ahh non pire, je t'enferme dans la pièce avec Drago . !

- Noon, tu ne ferais pas ça ? Blaise ?,

- Si, crois-moi, ça pourrait être marrant. Maintenant tu restes tranquille sinon tu sais ce qu'il t'attend.

Je n'en revenais pas, je venais de me prendre une soufflante, et si je recommençais j'allais être punie. J'hallucinais, et puis la punition était sévère. Rester enfermée avec Malfoy. Rien qu'à cette pensée, je frissonnai. S' ils nous enfermés, je pense qu'ils découvriraient un mort quand ils reviendrais. C'était impossible Malfoy et moi dans la même pièce, surtout ce soir, il m'avait mis en pétard, Blaise aussi d'ailleurs. Je détestais rester inactive. Au lieu de ne rien faire, je voulais aller me coucher. Je cherchais Pansy , elle était surement encore avec Malfoy. Je montai jusqu'à la pièce où se trouvait Malfoy. Ils étaient en train de parler, de la petite, des prénoms qu'aimaient bien Pansy. Harry ne savait pas que c'était une fille. J'entrais dans la pièce.

-J'aime bien Samantha moi.

- Ahh Hermione ! Te revoilà. Oui c'est joli.

- Bon, je suis venue te dire bonne nuit Pansy, je vais me coucher.

- D'accord, Bonne nuit Mione.

- T' es punie Granger, tu vas au lit ?

- Figures-toi, que la punition était bien pire.

- C'était quoi ?

- Rester enfermée avec toi. T'imagines l'horreur ? Je t'aurais surement tué au bout de 5 minutes.

- Tu dis ça Granger, mais je suis sur qu'au fond tu m'aimes bien. ( Il me fit un clin d'oeil. )

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour tes réalités Malfoy. Pour le moment, j'ai envie de t'étriper.

- Ohhhh.

Je lui sourit, et quitta la pièce, direction mon lit.

J'espérais que le lendemain matin, Harry serait là.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Je me relevai avec difficulté. Il n'était que 8heures. Mais j'avais mal dormi, j'avais fait encore plusieurs cauchemars. J'avais refait celui de la mort de Nathan, ensuite celle de Pansy et un autre, mais c'était encore flou. Pour me réveiller complétement, je décidai de prendre une bonne douche chaude. Une bonne demie heure après, je décidai enfin de sortir de la douche. La salle de bain était rempli de vapeur . Les vitres étaient toutes embuées. Je nettoyai un peu le miroir. On voyait toujours mon bleu sur le ventre. Fallait absolument qu'on retrouve cet enfoiré, et lui faire payer toutes ses atrocités. Mais il fallait aussi sauver Ted. Je m'habillai d'un simple jean, et d'un pull noir. J'enfilai mes chaussons et sortis rapidement de la chambre. Harry était-il rentré? Où on était toujours sans nouvelles?

Je descendis les escaliers, j'inspectai la cuisine, la salle à manger, le hall. Il n'y avait pas sa cape, ni ses chaussures. Il n'était toujours pas rentré. Il s'était passé quelque chose, c'était obligé, et Malfoy qui ne voulait pas me croire. Je m'installai sur une chaise, les mains sur mon visage et je réfléchissais. Je devais y aller, mais bon, devais-je désobéir ? Si je sortais pour trouver la planque, je m'attirerais les foudres de Blaise, Malfoy, Pansy et Harry si il revenait.. Et ça ne me tentais pas trop. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, d'un côté je voulais retrouver Harry et Ted, mais de l'autre non, j'étais activement recherché par les mangemorts et Nott, et je me ferais tuer par Harry et Cie.

J'étais toujours dans mes songes quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, je relevai la tête tout doucement, quand je vis une tignasse noire passer devant la porte, enlever sa cape et la poser sur le porte-manteau. Harry ! Il était bel et bien en vie. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de le revoir. Il ne m'avait toujours pas vu, je me levai et courus pour lui sauter dans les bras. Il fut tout d'abord surpris de me trouver là, puis resserra ses bras autour de ma taille.

-Harry, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs!

- Bahh pourquoi ?

- POURQUOI ? Bahh parce que tous les membres de l'ordre et les aurors sont rentrés cette nuit, tout le monde était blessé, mais toi, on ne t'as pas revu de toute la soirée. J'ai même failli venir te chercher moi-même! Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- On a réussi à coincé un mangemort, on l'a amené au ministère puis on l'a interroger.

- Ehh, ce n'est pas une raison, on était mort de trouille à l'idée que tu te sois fait tuer. Et surtout moi ! Malfoy s'en foutait un peu...

- Arrêtes Mione. Il devait être persuadé que j'étais en vie. ?

- Oui c'est vrai . Plus jamais tu recommences ça !

- Oui je te le promets Mione.

Il me resserra un peu plus fort contre lui, j'adorais être dans ses bras, je le considérais comme mon frère, j'étais trop attachée à lui, pour le voir disparaître sans rien faire.

-Comment vas Pansy ?,

- Hier, même si elle ne le disait pas, elle était morte de trouille.

- Je vais aller la voir.

- D'accord.

- Ohhh au fait, comment va Drago ?

- Bahhh, il a été bien amoché, mais il a été soigné par la meilleure ;)

- Tu as soigné Drago ?

- Bah quoi ? !

- C'est extraordinaire Mione ^^

- C'est ça moque toi !

Il me tira la langue, et monta les marches pour rejoindre sa chambre et celle de Pansy.

Il n'y avait personne d'autres dans la maison. Blaise et Malfoy dormaient surement encore, Harry venait de rejoindre sa femme. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire ? En sachant que je ne pouvais pas sortir de la maison? Je montai au salon, et me figeai devant la vue. Tout était en désordre, il y avait même quelques tâches de sang par terre. Ahhh oui, c'était ici que Pansy avait soigné quelques personnes. Pffoouuuu vous parlez d'un b*rdel. Bahh je venais de trouver ce que j'allais faire.

J'avais passé plus de deux heures à nettoyer la pièce. Et en plus à la manière moldue. Comme ça, je passais du temps, au lieu de m'ennuyer. Une fois tout rangée et nettoyée, je me posai sur le fauteuil, et m'assoupis .

Je me réveillai, toujours seule dans la maison. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, c'était même bizarre à cette heure, il était presque une heure. Normalement, on entendrai Pansy faire la cuisine. Mais là non. Je descendis, personne dans la salle à manger ni dans la cuisine. La table n'était même pas mise, et le repas toujours pas prêt. Ils faisaient tous la grasse mat' ? Non, impossible, surtout venant de Pansy. C'était une lève-tôt. Je remontais, mais cette fois à l'étage des chambres. J'ouvris celle de Blaise. Il était sous sa couette. J'essayai d'entendre sa respiration, mais rien. Je me concentrai pour voir la couette se levai et descendre au rythme de sa respiration, mais je ne vus rien. Je me précipitai vers lui, et le retournai pour voir son visage. Il avait la gorge tranchée, et du sang coulait encore de la plaie. Je fis un bond en arrière et sortis en courant de la chambre. Vite la chambre la plus proche. Je l'ouvris, c'était celle de Malfoy . Aucun bruit aussi. Non, ne me dites pas qu'il était aussi mort. Je m'approchai lentement de son lit, redoutant la vue de son corps. La couette le cachait entièrement.

Je la tira un petit peu, rien sur son visage, je la tirai encore un peu, dévoilant son torse où il y avait sa plaie. Mais au lieu d'être refermée, elle était réouverte et peut être même agrandie, faut dire que je ne m'attardai pas sur sa vue. Son torse était entièrement rouge. J'eus un haut-le coeur, je crus que j'allais rendre mon petit déj. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux et je les laissai couler librement sur mon visage. Je ressortis toujours en courant et allai dans celle des deux mariés. Faites qu'ils soient toujours en vie. J'ouvris en grand la porte,je voyais les deux corps d'Harry et Pansy sous la couette, comme pour Blaise et Malfoy. J'essayai de me calmer un petit peu, il y avait peut être encore une chance qu'ils soient en vie. Je m'approchai tout doucement, comme si j'avais peur de les réveiller, alors que j'étais persuadé qu'ils ne se réveilleraient jamais. Je retirai la couette, et vis les deux corps pleins d'entailles qui laissaient échapper des filets de sangs. Ils étaient tous morts, aucuns survivants à cette boucherie. Je fis quelques pas en arrière, puis tomba à genoux, en pleurant.

Puis tout alla très vite, j'entendis des pas dans le couloir, je me retournai vers l'étranger, et vit Nott qui souriait sadiquement, puis il me jeta le sort de la mort. Je fus projeté en arrière, et m'écroulai. Mes yeux se fermèrent, et tout devint noir.

Je me réveillai, encore une fois? J'étais toujours sur le canapé. Je me levai, mes jambes tremblaient. J'attendis quelques secondes pour faire quelques pas. Il n'y avait toujours pas de bruit dans la maison. Avais-je rêver ? ou ça c'était vraiment passé ? Mais dans ce cas là, je serais morte? ! Oula je ne comprenais plus rien. La mort de Blaise, Malfoy, Pansy et Harry avaient l'air si réaliste, que je ne pouvais pas ne pas y croire. J'avais toujours les yeux mouillés et quelques larmes s'échappaient du coin de mes yeux. Je descendis prudemment les escaliers, comme si quelqu'un allait surgir et m'attaquer. Toujours aucun bruit de la salle à manger et de la cuisine. Je regardai l'horloge du hall, elle indiquait 12h50! Presque l'heure de la découverte des corps ! C'était vraiment étrange ! J'avais remonté le temps ? Impossible j'avais reçu l'avada Kedavra.

Puis j'entendis un bruit de métal provenant de la cuisine. Je cherchai ma baguette dans mes poches, mais je ne l'avais pas. Eh m*rde ! Tant pis, je me débrouillerais. Je marchai prudemment en direction de la cuisine. Quand une tête blonde passa devant la porte et se dirigea vers l'évier. C'était Malfoy ? Question stupide, il n'y avait que lui qui avait cette couleur.

J'entrai dans la cuisine, mes jambes tremblèrent encore plus. Malfoy était de dos.

-Malf...foy... ?

Il se retourna vers moi, et me regarda étrangement.

-ça ne va pas Granger?

- Je ne suis pas en train de rêver ?

Je ne savais pas ce qu'était la réalité, ou le rêve ! J'étais perdue.

-Euhh non, pourquoi ?

- Tout le monde est en vie ?

- Oui, les autres sont partis au chemin de Traverse .

Ohhh mon dieu ! Un poids énorme s'enleva de ma poitrine. J'avais rêver, plutôt cauchemarder. Tout le monde était en vie. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'acte barbare. Mes larmes perlèrent sur mes joues sans que je puisse les contrôler. J'étais tellement contente que tout ça ne soit pas réel, que je me jetai dans les bras de Malfoy. Il devait être perdu le pauvre. Mais sans rien dire, il resserra ses bras. Ça faisait bizarre, mais c'était quand même agréable. Je pleurais toujours. Ça m'avait traumatisé. Je faisais de plus en plus de cauchemars. Et ils étaient tellement réalistes. Je restai dans les bras de Malfoy encore quelques minutes, en essayant de calmer mes sanglots.

-Tu veux en parler?

- Non ! Mais je peux te faire voir ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais me fixa.

-D'accord.

Je connaissais un sort, qui permettait de faire voir un souvenir précis à quelqu'un. Je lançai le sort sur Malfoy, et me concentrai sur mon cauchemar. Cinq minutes après, Malfoy rouvrit les yeux. Mes larmes coulèrent encore plus à la revue du rêve atroce. Il était bouche-bée. Il me regardait d'un air effrayé. C'était horrible, mais pourtant tellement réaliste. Mon corps fut encore secoué par des sanglots, j'essayai de me calmer mais ça ne marchait pas. Malfoy repris peu à peu conscience, et me reprit dans ses bras. Dans un moment normal, j'aurais surement refusé cette étreinte, mais là, j'avais besoin de compagnie, qu'elle quelle soit. Même si c'était Malfoy. D'un côté, ça me faisait plaisir, ça me prouvait encore une fois, qu'il avait changé, et qu'il faisait des efforts pour qu'on s'entende. Il n'aurait pas voulu faire d'efforts, il se serait moqué de moi. Mes sanglots se calmèrent peu à peu, mais on resta comme ça.

On entendit la porte claquer, Blaise,Pansy et Harry était revenu.

- Mione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Me demanda Harry.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

J'expliquai mon cauchemar à Harry, Blaise et Pansy. Pendant tout mon discours mes mains tremblaient, j'avais beau essayer de me calmer, ça ne marchait pas. Une fois mon récit terminé, Pansy me pris dans ses bras quelques instants puis me demanda de l'aider pour finir de préparer le repas. Je fis le dessert : un gâteau aux abricots. Le repas se passa tranquillement, les garçons parlaient Quiddicth puisque que la coupe du monde venait de commencer, et avec Pansy on parlait de shopping. Elle me disait tout ce qu'elle avait repéré sur le Chemin de Traverse. Après le repas, Pansy, Blaise et Harry repartirent travailler, tandis que Malfoy devait rédiger des rapports pour le ministère. Pendant tout ce temps, j'étais restée devant la télé à regarder plusieurs films.

Vers 20 heures, tout le petit monde rentra et on dîna.

Je regardai mon réveil, il affichai 7h02. Pffffou ! Je n'arrivai pas à m'endormir, depuis hier soir 22h je tournai, et retournai dans mon lit. D'un côté je voulais dormir, j'étais fatiguée, mais d'un autre non, je ne voulais pas m'endormir et refaire ces affreux cauchemars. Bon, allez, fallait que je me lève. Je pris une douche bien chaude, m'habillai et descendis déjeuner. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison. Normal le couple marié et Blaise commençaient plus tard aujourd'hui, donc ils se lèveront plus tard, mais pour Malfoy, je n'en avais aucune idée. J'allai dans la cuisine, pris un bol, me versai du lait et des céréales, et retournai dans la salle à manger. Ça faisait dix minutes que je tournai ma cuiller dans le bol, je n'avais pas du tout faim. Je n'arrêtai pas de baillé, mais je ne voulais pas aller au lit. Quelqu'un descendait les escaliers, puis entra dans la pièce.

C'était Malfoy. Il me regarda bizarrement. J'avais une sale tête ce matin, j'avais des grosses cernes sous mes yeux.

-Comment ça va Granger ?

J'allais répondre quand il rouvrit la bouche.

Non, attends. Je pense qu'on devrait faire un effort. Qu'on pourrait au moins s'appeler par nos prénom. Non ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. ! Malfoy voulait faire évoluer nos relations. On avait changé depuis Poudlard, on se parlait sans s'insulter, il m'avait même réconforter, alors pourquoi pas nous appeler par nos prénoms?

-D'accord.

Il me sourit.

-Allez on recommence. Comment ça va Hermione?

- ça peut aller.

- On dirait pas !

- Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne voulais pas.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je... Tu vas trouver ça stupide, mais je ne voulais pas refaire ces cauchemars.

- Ahhh, bah pourquoi n'as tu pas pris une potion de sommeil sans rêves ?

- Il y en a ici ?

- Oui, fallait demander, Pansy t'en aurait donné une.

- J'en prendrais une cette nuit. Merci.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et alla dans la cuisine. Il en ressortit avec une tasse fumante et la Gazette du sorcier. Il déplia le journal, et en sortit un autre magazine, de mode celui-ci.

-Tiens, je pense que ça devrait t'intéresser.

- Oui, merci.

Je pris le magazine, et on déjeuna en lisant chacun son journal/ magazine.

Un petit peu plus tard, Blaise, Harry et Pansy quittèrent le square pour aller à leur travail respectifs.

Drago, ça me faisait bizarre de l'appeler comme ça, mais j'allais bien m'y habituer, était dans sa chambre, en train de faire je ne sais quoi.

Je retournai dans le salon, allumai la télé, et choisis une chaîne, celle des films. J'en zappai plusieurs avant de tombé sur un film bien : L'oeil du mal. J'avais de la chance il venait de commencer.

Au bout d'un certain temps, mes yeux commençaient à se fermer tous seuls. Je n'arrivais plus à les laisser ouverts. Puis au bout de quelques minutes de lutte acharnée, je laissais mes yeux se fermer, et m'entraîner dans les ténèbres.

-Hermione ! Hermioooone ! HERMIOOOOONE. !

Je me réveilla en sursaut, les yeux mouillés. Drago se tenait devant moi.

-Bahh enfin.

Je levai un sourcil interrogateur.

-ça fait 5 minutes que j'essaie de te réveiller.

- Euhh pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'arrêtais pas d'hurler dans la maison. Et quand je suis descendus tu gesticulait dans tous les sens.

- Ahhh bon ? Je ne me rappelle pas.

J'avais du refaire un cauchemar, mais heureusement, cette fois-ci je ne me rappelais de rien.

-T'en fais souvent des cauchemars ?

- Depuis l'attaque de Nott à l'hôpital, j'en fais presque tous les soirs.

- C'est bizarre !

- Ouais .

Il s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté puis me pris la télécommande que j'avais gardé dans ma main pendant que je dormais.

-Ehhhhhhhh

- Bahh quoi ? Je vais changer de chaîne, je ne vais quand même pas regarder ce navet.

Je déplaçai mon regard sur la télé, c'était un film en noir et blanc.

Il changea de chaînes plusieurs fois avant de trouver son bonheur. Un film d'action, ça m'aurait étonné, tiens! J'avais déjà vu ce film plusieurs fois, je m'ennuyais, je connaissais toute l'intrigue, et l'identité du méchant. Je regardais Drago, pendant que lui était à fond dans le film. Il avait mouillé ces cheveux, et ceux-ci lui retombait sur le visage. Il avait les yeux bleus clair et non gris, comme à Poudlard comme à chaque fois qu'on se croisait et qu'on s'insulter. Je continuais de le détailler, il avait une chemise blanche, qui laissait deviner sa musculature parfaite.

-Hum Hum …. Hermione !

- Euhh oui ?Je sentais mes joues qui devenaient rouge. Je m'étais fait grillé en train de le mater.

- Le film est fini depuis 5 minutes et tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder!

- Ohhh désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées.

- Et tu pensais à moi pour me fixer comme ça ?

- Euhh non ! je ….

Vite, fallait que je trouve un truc à dire, sinon il allait croire que je le matais. Même si c'était la vérité.

-Je pensais à ce qu'on allait manger à midi.

Ahhhh bravo Hermione, c'était ingénieux. Non, mais il allait jamais croire une idiotie pareille. J'étais vraiment débile.

-Oh, il y a du poulet si tu veux.

Ouffff il y avait cru.

-Ok merci. Je vais aller préparer à manger.

Je sortis en courant de la pièce. Je l'entendais rire, à tous les coups, il ne m'avais pas cru. La prochaine fois, j'essayerais d'être plus discrète. Je préparai le repas alors que Monsieur était toujours en haut. Je mis la table au même moment que rentrais Harry.

-Tu es tout seul à manger là?

- Euhh oui. Où est Drago ?

- A l'étage.

Je l'entendis monter rapidement les marches. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? ça avait l'air important.

2 minutes plus tard, ils descendirent tous les deux.

-Hermione, Drago et moi on retourne au ministère.

- Et je reste ici toute seule ?

- Oui, il le faut. Quelqu'un nous a appris que les mangemorts et Nott allaient attaqué encore une fois Gringotts. Et je dois réquisitionner tous les aurors et membres de l'Ordre possible.

- Mais Harry, je fais parti aussi …

- Je sais que tu fais aussi parti de l'Ordre, mais c'est encore une fois , trop dangereux pour toi. Il y aura Nott. Dès qu'il pourra il te tuera ou te kidnappera. On ne peut pas prendre ce risque.

- Ok.

J'essayais de garder mon calme, mais c'était dur. Ça faisait plusieurs jours que je n'étais pas sortis d'ici. Je voulais sortir, me promener ou faire des missions. Mais non, je ne pouvais pas , j'étais en ''danger''.

-Bon appétit Mione.

- Ouais ouais.

Je retournais dans la cuisine sans rien dire de plus. Je serais restée, je pense que je me serais énervée. Je les entendit transplaner, puis plus rien. La maison était redevenue tranquille. Je n'avais plus faim, Harry et ma ''protection'' m'avait coupé l'appétit.

Je remontai dans le salon, où je restai plus de deux heures à regarder un film.

Vers les 3heures trente, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. Le ciel était gris. Il allait surement reneigé. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il neigé encore à cette période de janvier. Je regardais le jardin de la maison. Il y avait une terrasse avec des chaises, et puis une grande étendue d'herbe qui était encore toute blanche. Tout à coup une ombre sauta par dessus le mur. Je me plaquai contre le mur pour ne pas me faire voir. L'ombre s'était arrêtée devant la maison, et semblait attendre quelque chose. Je la vis fouiller dans son manteau, et en sortir un truc fin. J'essayai de distinguer ce que c'était. C'était une baguette. C'était un sorcier. !

Ohhh Je n'étais pas dans la *erde. Le seul moment où personne n'était à la maison, il fallait qu'un abruti sorcier atterrisse dans le jardin. Je descendis vite fait les escaliers, et entrai prudemment dans la cuisine. Je marchai à quatre pattes pour ne pas me faire repérer. J'étais cachée derrière le lave-vaisselle qui était juste à côté de la porte qui donnait sur le jardin.

L'ombre était de dos, et semblait attendre. Puis elle se retourna et me laissa enfin apercevoir son visage. Ohhh re*erde. C'était Nott. Mais que faisait-il là ? N'était-il pas censé attaqué la banque? Ohhh je venais de comprendre, c'était un piège. Il savait que s'il se déplaçait dans un lieu, toute la troupe des aurors et Cie seraient là pour l'accueillir. La source qui avait prévenu Harry était un mangemort. Comme ça, il savait que je serai seule. Mon cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure. Mais pourquoi avait-il escaladé le mur qui donnait sur l'autre rue, pour entrer dans le jardin? Le jardin n'était pas protégé par le sort ? Harry aurait quand même pensé à lancé le sort sur le jardin ?

Ou alors, Harry a juste lancé le sort qui interdisait le transplanage sur le jardin mais pas le bouclier. Ça expliquerait alors que Nott avait du escaladé le mur. Mais dans ce cas là, Nott pourrait rentrer dans la maison, pourquoi ne le fait-il pas ? Non, il semblait attendre quelque chose, ses mangemorts ? S'il les attendait , je serais vraiment dans la mouise. Seule contre Nott et ses chiens-chiens, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Je devais gagner du temps. Il fallait que je sorte et que j'affronte Nott seule avec que sa troupe n'arrive et avec un peu de chance, Harry aurait flairé le piège et serait rentré à temps.

Je soufflai un bon coup, et sortis de ma cachette. Nott me tournait le dos. Je me posai ma main sur la poignée, et la baissai tout doucement. Pour le moment il ne m'avait toujours pas repéré. Je poussa la porte, qui émit un long grincement. Mince ! Vive la discrétion .

Nott se retourna vers moi, et me fis un sourire.

-Alors Granger. Tu vas bien?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Nott ?

- Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. C'est toi que je veux, et je pense que je tiens enfin ma chance. Si je ne me trompe tu es toute seule, il n'y a aucun de tes anges gardien qui est ici.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour me défendre.

- J'ai toujours admiré ton courage Hermiione .

Je grimaçai à l'entente de mon prénom.

-Et surtout ta puissance. T'es autant puissante que Potter voir même plus.

- Et ?

- Et ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris? Je te veux pour ta puissance, tu es plus forte que Potter, et voire même que Voldemort. Tu était excellente en cours, tu connaissais tous les sorts et les utiliser parfaitement. . Je veux que tu rejoignes mes rangs.

- Non mais t'es malade. Jamais je te rejoindrais. Je ne serais jamais un de tes chiens chiens.

- Tu sais Granger, je peux aussi user de la force et de la magie. Tu as entendu parler de l'impérium.

- Jamais je ne t'obéirais. !

- Tu n'auras pas le choix si tu veux sauver ce pauvre petit Teddy.

Alors là, c'était la goutte d'eau. Il me faisait du chantage le s*laud. Je sortis ma baguette et lançai un stupefix. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de sortir sa baguette qu'il fut projeté à l'autre bout du jardin. Il se releva sans soucis et tira aussi sa baguette. Ça y est, le combat venait de commencer, fallait juste espérer que les mangemorts ne viennent pas l'aider, sinon je serais cuite.

Il m'envoya plusieurs sorts en même temps, la plus part de magie noire. Je jetai un ''protego'' et aucun des sorts ne me toucha. Je savais qu'il avait l'avantage avec les la magie noire, les sorts étaient beaucoup plus puissants que les miens, mais je savais aussi qu'il me voulait vivante. Donc ses sorts étaient limités, alors que les miens non. Je lui lançai plusieurs doloris en même temps, il les esquiva tous, sauf qui le toucha de plein fouet. Mais à mon plus grand étonnement, ça ne lui fit rien, il était resté debout sans faire une grimace. J'étais stupéfaite, comment résister à cette douleur? Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'il m'envoya valdinguait en l'air, et j'atterris lourdement sur la table.

-Eh oui Granger, les doloris ça ne me fait rien. Tous les jours je m'en recevais, je ne sens plus rien.

Je me relevai avec difficulté, j'avais très mal au dos, mais il fallait que je continue de me battre.

Je lui lançai le seul sort de magie noire que je connaissais. C'était un sort qui ressemblait au Sectumsempra, mais il ne faisait qu'une plaie. Il l'esquiva sans problème.

-Ohh tu t'y connais en magie noire ?

Rahhh il me cherchait, ça m'énervait. Je lui lançai le même sort, et il l'évita encore une fois. Il souriait ce qui me mettait encore plus en colère. On lança en même temps un sort, mais aucun de nous deux les évita. Il fut projeté encore une fois au fond du jardin, alors que moi, j'atterris sur la porte vitrée qui se fracassa. J'avais des petits bouts de verres plantés dans le dos et dans les mains. Et j'en avais un plus gros dans le ventre. J'étais toujours à terre, quand il s'approcha, me tira par les cheveux et me balançai dans l'herbe.

-ALLEZ DEBOUT GRANGER. BATS TOI.

Facile à dire, ce n'était pas lui qui avait des morceaux de verres dans le corps. Je commençai à me lever, quand il me relança un sort. C'était un doloris. Ça me recoucha, je n'essayai même pas de lutter contre la douleur qui me transperçait le corps. Un cri s'échappa de ma bouche, tandis que mon corps était secoué par des convulsions.

-Allez Granger, mets toi debout.

Mon corps me lançait, j'avais mal partout. Pourvu qu'Harry arrive vite. Je me relevai doucement, et en profita pour envoyer un sort à Nott. Il l'esquiva et le sort s'abattit sur une vitre qui éclata en morceau.

Il me lança un autre sort que j'évitai, et lui envoya un sectumsempra. Il l'évita une fois de plus. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais encore tenir. Il évitait tous mes sorts. Ma plaie dans le ventre me faisait atrocement mal, en plus elle saignait abondamment.

-Je pense que je me suis trompé, tu n'es pas si forte que ça Granger. Je devrais peut être te tuer maintenant.

Il me cherchait. J'avais envie de le tuer, de l'égorger, de l'étriper. Mais il éviterait encore mes sorts. Mais que faisait Harry, il ne lui faudrait pas 2 heures pour comprendre que c'était un piège.

Je lui relançai le sort de magie noire, mais cette fois ci, il ne réussit pas à l'éviter. Le sort l'avait touché en plein dans l'estomac. On était à égalité. Il avait mis sa main sur son ventre pour la compressée. Il releva la tête vers moi, il avait l'air vraiment furax. Il me jeta plusieurs sorts, que des Doloris, je les évitai sans problèmes mais pas le dernier. C'était un expelliarmus. Ma baguette s'envola et tomba dix mètres plus loin. Jamais je ne réussirais à la reprendre et a éviter les sorts de Nott. Là, j'étais cuite. J'entendis Nott rigoler.

-Ahhh Granger. On dirait que j'ai gagné.

Je ne répondis rien, et me contenta de reculer alors que lui avançait dans ma direction. Je fus bientôt coincée entre lui et le mur. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour m'échapper de là. Il me fixait avec un air de haine. Sans qu'il puisse comprendre quelque chose, j'envoyai mon poing dans son estomac. Il se plia en deux sous la douleur, j'en profitait pour courir en direction de la maison, et m'enfermer. Mais je ne fus pas assez rapide, un sort me toucha, et je m'écroulai sur la terrasse. Ahhh l'enfoiré, il m'avait relancé un endoloris. J'entendis ses pas qui s'approchaient de moi. Je me retournai pour pouvoir lui faire face.

-Sale petite garce ! Tu vas me le payer. !

Il avait vraiment l'air en colère, il faisait encore plus peur que Drago. En parlant de lui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait?

Je reçus un coup de pied dans le ventre. Ce qui me retourna face contre terre. J'en pouvais plus, j'avais trop mal pour me défendre. J'étais fichue. Soit il allait me tuer, soit il allait m'emmenait avec lui. J'essayai de bouger, mais un deuxième coup de pied me cogna dans le ventre. Il me força à me relever et à lui faire face en me tirant par les cheveux.

-Ecoutes- moi bien, sale garce. Tu as de la chance, ton heure n'est pas encore arrivée. Tes chers amis viennent de rentrer et étant donné qu'on ne peut pas transplaner d'ici, je ne pourrais jamais te porter et escalader le mur sans me prendre un sort. Mais je te préviens que la prochaine fois que l'on se voit, tu vas morfler.

Il regarda en direction de la maison, on pouvait voir des formes qui entraient dans la cuisine. Puis on entendit un '' Hermiooooooone ''. Je vis des silhouettes qui courraient, puis Nott me lâcha et se précipita vers le fond du jardin pour escalader le mur. J'étais toujours sur le ventre, je sanglotais, je n'avais plus de force, et j'avais atrocement mal au ventre. Je sentis deux bras puissants me soulever, et me porter. Je fermais les yeux, je ne pouvais pas les garder ouverts. Je sentis qu'on me posais sur un lit, mais pas le mien, il était trop dur. Ça devait être celui de la petite salle d'op. J'ouvris les yeux difficilement, c'était tout blanc, j'étais bien dans la salle d'op'. J'avais mal au dos, je devais aussi avoir un gros morceau de verre. J'essayai de bouger un peu pour avoir moins mal, mais une main m'empêcha de bouger. C'était Malfoy.

-Calmes-toi Hermione. Ne bouges pas.

-J'ai … mal … dos...

Il me releva un petit peu, mis son bras autour de ma taille.

-Ohh, t'as un gros beau de verre dans le haut du dos.

- Enlève...

- Mais t'es malade, ça va te faire trop mal.

- Enlève ….

Il me faisait trop mal ce p*tin de bout de verre. Si j'aurais pu je me le serais enlevé moi-même .

-Non; Hermione , je ne peux pas faire ça.

-S'il... te plaît.

- Non, je préfère attendre Pansy, elle ne devrait pas tarder.

- P*TIN DRAGO... ENLEVE...

J'en pleurais tellement que j'avais mal. Je sentais le regard de Drago sur moi.

-Bon d'accord, t'es prête ? Je compte jusqu'à trois et je l'enlève.

Je ne répondis pas, j' hochai juste la tête.

-1

-2

-3

Il tira vite fait sur le bout de verre. Je me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas crier, et une fois enlevé, je tombai dans les pommes.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

Aïe ! J'avais mal partout. J'avais toujours les yeux fermés mais je sentais qu'il y avait du mouvement près de moi.

-Drago, désinfecte sa plaie sur son ventre.

- Ok

Je sentis du frais sur mon ventre, puis des petites brûlures . Même le désinfectant sorcier brûlait, mais mois que le moldu. J'entendis un sort, c'était celui qui refermait les plaies. Ça y est Pansy était là.

-Drago, il faut que je soignes son dos maintenant, tu vas la tenir pendant que je désinfecte et referme les plaies.

Je me sentis tiré en avant, puis des mains, qui me tenaient. Je sentis encore les brûlures dans le dos. Puis encore ce sort. Ensuite on me reposa correctement sur le lit. Puis ce fut encore tout noir, je me sentis aspirée dans les ténèbres .

Je fus réveillée par un objet qui tomba par terre dans un bruit assourdissant. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, puis les refermai presque immédiatement. La blancheur de la pièce m'éblouissait. J'attendis quelques secondes, puis rouvris mes yeux tout doucement. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Je voulais me lever, mais en essyant de bouger, la douleur de mon dos et de mon ventre se réveillèrent en même temps. Je n'allais peut être pas me lever en fin de compte. Mais bon, j'avais très faim, je ne savais pas quelle heure ni quel jour on était, et la dernière fois que j'ai mangé, c'était la veille au soir de l'attaque. J'entendis des pas dans l'escalier, qui se rapprochaient de la pièce. Puis apparut Drago.

- Ahh t'es enfin réveillée.?

- Pourquoi '' enfin'' ?

- ça fait deux jours que tu es inconsciente.

- Deux jours ? Tu m'étonnes que j'ai faim.

Il se moqua de moi en disant que j'étais un estomac sur pattes puis descendit à la cuisine me chercher mon plateau. Il remonta 5 minutes plus tard avec un plateau plein de nourriture. J'en salivai déjà. Il y avait de la macédoine, du poulet, des pâtes et une part de gateau au chocolat.

- Tiens , mange.

- Merci .

Il s'asseya sur un fauteuil qu'il rapprocha de mon lit. Personne ne parla pendant tout le long de mon repas. Je venais d'engloutir le dernier morceau du gâteau quand il se décida à parler.

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour ?

- Tu veux savoir quoi ?

- Comment il a atterrit dans le jardin?

- Il a juste escalader le mur de derrière.

- Attends, il n'était pas protégé ?

- Si mais juste contre le transplange, pas contre les intrusions comme celle-ci.

- Ok, mais il n'est pas rentré dans la maison ?

- Non, je suis sortie, quand j'ai compris que vous êtiez tombé dans un piège, et qu'il attendait ses mangemorts, j'ai voulu gagner du temps.

- En te battant.

- Non au début on a parlé. Pui il m'a énervé et on a engagé le combat.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Moi.

C'était une question débile qu'il venait de poser, depuis le début on savait que c'était moi qu'il voulait.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Pour la puissance.

- Comment ça ?

- Drago on peut arrêter, on dirait que je subit un de vos interrogatoires. J'ai pas la tête à ça.

- D'accord on en reparlera plus tard.

Je ne voulais pas parler de ça, pas pour le moment. Je venais de me rappeler que Pansy avait eu une échographie hier, pendant mon iconscience.

- Et Pansy ? Son écho ?

- C'est bien, tout est normal.

- Ok Et Harry et Blaise ils vont bien ?

Je voulais faire la conversation, mais je ne trouvais rien à dire, et je ne voulais pas parler de l'altercation avec Nott.

- Oui. Harry était très inquiet, et il s'en voulait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il t'a laissé seule ici. D'ailleurs je m'en veux aussi.

Drago éprouvait de la culpabilité ? Wahou !

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Personne n'aurait pu savoir que c'était un piège, que votre source s'était en fait un vrai mangemort.

- On aurait du le savoir. C'était la première fois que cette ''source'' nous contactait, on aurait du se méfier. Et moi, j'aurais du dire non à Harry et rester ici avec toi.

- Arrête de te tourmenter pour ça. Je suis encore là, et c'est le plus important, non ?

- Si bien sûr, mais c'était juste. On aurait du comprendre aussi plus tôt que c'était un piège. On a vraiment été cons sur ce coup.! !

- Drago ... STOP ! Tu n'aurais pas pu savoir, ni Harry ni Blaise. Personne ne savait. Donc ce n'est pas de la faute d'Harry ni de la tienne. Donc maintenant tu te mets ça dans le crâne et tu arrêtes de dire des bêtises.

Il sourit puis me prit la main.

- Je suis désolée Hermione.

- Drago, je t'ai dis STOP.

- Oui maman.

On rigola puis il me raconte ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant 2 jours. Ils étaient venus chacun leur tour me veiller et attendre mon réveil. Harry voulait même m'emmener à Ste Mangouste. Mais ils avaient réussis à le convaincre que c'était une mauvaise idée, car Nott avait déjà réussi à rentrer. Je reconnaissais bien Harry. Dès que j'avais une blessure, il voulait toujours m'emmener à l'hôpital. Il se comportait juste comme un grand frère aimant. Cette pensée me réchauffa le coeur. Il avait du être mort de peur quand il m'avait vu avec Nott, comme lors des combats. Par exemple, lors de la Bataille finale, il voulait toujours que je sois derrière lui, pour qu'il puisse tout le temps me défendre, mais heureusement j'avais réussi à le convaincre du contraire.

Des pas se firent entendre, plusieurs pas, au moins deux personnes.

- Drago, t'es là ?

C'était Harry, et surement avec Pansy.

- Oui, je suis avec Hermione.

Il entra dans la pièce, il n'avait pas encore remarqué que j'étais réveillée, d'ailleurs Pansy non plus. Ils se dirigeaient vers les chaises au fond de la pièce. Puis en se rapprochant, je me raclai bruyemment la gorge. Harry releva sa tête immédiatement, et un sourire éclaira son visage morose.

-Miooone !

Il se rapprocha de moi et me pris dans ses bras. On resta comme ça plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Pansy parle.

- Je vais commencer à être jalouse !

Harry me fit un bisou sur le front puis s'écarta de moi pour aller se poser sur sa chaise. Pansy s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça aussi.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquièter Pans'. Je te le laisse.

On rigola, puis elle retourna à sa place.

- Tu as encore mal quelque part Mione?

Le retour du frère protecteur. Je regardai Drago, il pensait à la même chose, on se fit un sourire entendu.

- ça va mieux, encore un peu mal au ventre et au dos, mais ça va.

- Je suis désolée Mione, j'aurais du savoir que c'était un piège, en plus c'était ...

Oui je sais, la première fois que l'indic vous contactait, tu aurais te méfier. Je sais, j'ai eu les mêmes excuses. ( dis-je appuyant mon regard sur un certain blond qui, par hasard, ne voulait pas croiser le mien. ) Harry ce n'est pas de ta faute. Personne ne pouvait le savoir. Je dis bien PERSONNE Harry. Donc arrêtes de t'en vouloir, ça ne sert à rien.

Il me sourit puis changea de discussion. On parla de tout et rien, quand on entendit d'autres pas dans les escaliers. C'était surement Blaise, de toute façon ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Il passa la tête et me sourit.

- Ahhh t'es enfin réveillée.

Il s'approcha de moi, et me pris aussi dans ses bras.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi.

J'ouvris les yeux en grands, une surprise? C'était quoi ?

- Tu peux rentrer.

Ahhh c'était quelqu'un, mais qui ?

Une tête rousse passa l'encoulure de la porte. C'était Fred. Mon sourire s'étira jusqu'à mes oreilles. J'étais trop contente de le voir. Il m'avait manqué, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis Noël.

Il s'approcha et me pris aussi dans ses bras, aujourd'hui c'était free hugs ^^. Il me fit aussi une bise sur le front puis chercha une autre chaise, mais il n'y en avait plus.

- Poses-toi sur le lit. Y a assez de place pour toi.

Il m'aida à me mettre assise dans le lit pour qu'il y ait assez de place. Mon dos me relançai, mais je ne fis rien savoir. On commença par parler de Fred et son travail. Puis on dériva sur plein d'autres sujets, en passant bien entendu par le Quidditch -' . Je commençais à m'endormir sur l'épaule de Fred, quand celui me secoua en me disant qu'ils allaient tous se coucher.

- Euh, je ne peux pas aller dans ma chambre ? Le lit n'est pas comfortable ici.

Tout le monde rigola, Fred et Drago décidèrent de m'aider à rejoindre ma chambre. Une fois dans ma chambre, ils m'aidèrent à m'allonger dans mon lit, puis me souhaitèrent bonne nuit.

- Euhh Drago, je peux te parler un instant, s'il te plaît ?

- Oui pas de soucis, Salut Fred. !

Fred sortit de ma chambre m'envoyant un bisou.

- Tu veux me dire quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me chercher une potion de Sommeil sans rêves? S'il te plaît .

- T'as toujours peur de faire ces cauchemars?

- Oui.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et me sourit.

- Pas de soucis je t'apporte ça dans 5 minutes.

Il sortit de la chambre et revint 5 minutes après.

- Tiens!

- Merci beaucoup Drago.

J'avalai d'une traite la potion. Elle n'avait pas de goût.

- Allez je te laisse. Bonne nuit.

- Merci à toi aussi.

Il sortit de la chambre en éteignant la lumière, pendant que moi,je me calai bien au fond de mon lit en rabattant la couette jusqu'à ma tête.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

Un endroit noir... Une respiration haletante... Des pas qui se rapprochent... Des larmes... Un cri … Des paroles... Une lumière verte... Le noir...

Je me réveillai une fois de plus en sursaut, en larmes, et en sueur. J'avais encore fait un cauchemar. Mais je ne m'en rappelais pas. Un cauchemar? Alors que j'avais pris une potion sans rêves? C'était impossible. Il faudrait que je pose la question à Pansy, elle était mieux placée que moi dans ce domaine.

Je tournais la tête pour savoir qu'elle heure il était, il devait surement être tôt, 7 ou 8 heures. Ohhh non ! Il était 4 heures 25. Pff je me recouchai, en essayant de me rendormir. Je rouvris les yeux, il n'était que 29. Ohhh, c'était foutu, je ne ferais pas la grasse mat' aujourd'hui. Je décidai de me lever, et de prendre une douche. Une fois toute propre, j'enfilai une pantalon, et un pull, et descendis. Il n'était toujours pas 5 heures. Pfffff j'allais me faire ch*er !

Je pris mon temps pour déjeuner, pour passer plus de temps, je fixai l'horloge tout en avalant mes céréales. Qu'est-ce que le temps passait lentement. ! Il était à peine 6 heures. Dix minutes après, une porte se ferma, puis des pas descendirent les escaliers. C'était Pansy,.

-Mionnne ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure là ?

- Je mange.

- Mais tu ne dors pas ?

- Non j'ai fait un cauchemar et je n'arrivais plus à me rendormir.

- Ohhh, et ton dos ça va mieux ?

- Oui, je n'ai plus du tout mal, tu es une très bonne médicomage !

- Merci Merci !

On rigola toutes les deux, puis elle alla dans la cuisine, se chercher elle aussi des céréales.

-Pansy, j'ai une petite question,

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que c'est possible, que quand on boit une potion de rêve sans sommeil, tu puisses quand même faire des cauchemars ?

- Non impossible, pourquoi ? T'en a pris une hier soir ?

- Oui, et j'ai quand même fait un cauchemar.

- C'est vraiment bizarre Hermione.

C'était Harry qui venait de parler, tous les garçons nous avait rejoins dans la salle à manger, je ne les avait pas entendu.

-Oui.

- Et tu ne t'es pas dit que ça pouvait être à cause de Nott ?

- Comment ça Drago ? dit Harry

- Bahh je veux dire, une sorte de lien.

- Un lien ?

- Oui, comme toi et Voldemort.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, Nott n'as pasencore essayé de me tuer. Et je n'ai pas eu de cicatrice.

- Oui je sais Hermione, mais il a surement réussi grâce à Légilimancie.

- Non ce n'est pas possible, répondit Harry.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Nott est devenu puissant si il est le nouveau Voldemort. Il est surement assez puissant pour lui envoyer ses cauchemars.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser, d'un côté c'était possible. Mais Nott serait-il assez puissant pour faire ça ? Voldemort était puissant, l'était-il autant?

-Harry, je veux que tu m'aide pour l'Occlumancie. Je ne suis pas très douée avec ça !

- Désolé, Mione mais je n'ai pas le temps. Je travaille tous les jours, je ne peux pas. Tous les aurors s'activent sur les traces des Mangemorts et de Teddy. Et je les commande, donc il faut que je sois là. Mais Drago peut t'aider.

Je le regardais avec des gros yeux, Drago m'aider? Lui aussi avait l'air surpris, il regardait aussi Harry avec un air étonné.

-Bahh si tu veux Drago, toi aussi t'es un très bon Occlumens. Bellatrix, ton père et encore Voldemort, t'ont aidé à le devenir, tu pourrais aider Mione. Si tu en as envie.

Il avait l'air de réfléchir. Allait-il m'aider? Je m'en fichais de qui m'aidait, tant que ça portait ses fruits.

-D'accord, pas de soucis.

- Et toi Hermione? Me demanda Harry.

Je regardais Drago, droit dans les yeux.

-C'est Ok .

- Cool, faudrait commencer dès aujourd'hui.

- Je déjeune, et commence. Ça te va Hermione ?

- C'est parfait.

Il alla dans la cuisine suivi d'Harry. Pendant ce temps là je discuter avec Pansy, de son petit bébé qu'elle allait bientôt avoir. Bahh encore 8 mois, mais c'était bientôt quand même. On ne voyait pas encore le début de sa grossesse, mais c'était normal. Fallait attendre un peu.

Une heure plus tard, Pansy,Blaise et Harry partirent pour travailler. J'étais toujours dans la salle à manger, et Drago aussi. Il buvait tranquillement son café en lisant la Gazette. Je restais sans bouger, sans parler pendant 5 minutes, à jeter des coups d'oeil à Drago. Mais lui était trop absorber dans sa lecture pour le remarquer, c'était surement parce qu'il lisait la rubrique Quiddicth. J'étais impatiente de commencer les ''leçons''. J'en avais marre de faire cauchemars sur cauchemars. Je ne pouvais plus fermer l'oeil sans être sur d'être réveillée en larmes.

-T'es vraiment une très mauvaise Occlumens.

- Pardon ?

Mais de quoi il parle?

-J'entends tout ce que tu penses. Sans même me concentrer.

- Oui, bahhh tu m'excuseras, je n'ai jamais appris à fermer mon esprit. Harry m'avait expliqué vite fait, et la seule fois que j'ai vraiment fermé mon esprit, ça remonte à 1 ou 2 mois.

- Ouais, bah il va y avoir du boulot. Dit-il en replongeant son nez dans le journal.

- Mais euhhh …

Il ignora ma plainte, et repris sa lecture tranquillement. Je suis sure qu'il faisait exprès de me faire attendre. Il savait pertinemment que j'étais impatiente.

-Bon on commence quand ?

- J'en étais sûr !

- De quoi ?

- Que tu ne tiendrais pas 5 minutes. T'es vraiment pas patiente.

Je lui tira la langue. Il sourit devant mon geste infantile et il plia son journal.

-Bon, on va s'entraîner dans le salon.

Je ne répondit pas, et me dirigea directement vers le salon. Je m'installai sur le fauteuil tandis que lui s'assit en face de moi.

-Bon Hermione, il faut que tu fasses le vide. Que tu ne penses plus à rien. Absolument plus rien.

J'acquiesçai, puis soufflai un bon coup. Je me concentrai, faire le vide, ne plus penser à rien. Sans prévenir, je sentis une présence, comme avec Nathan, quand il avait essayer de lire dans mes pensées, et qu'il était parti, et que je lui avait laissé libre accès à mes pensées.

-Hermione. Concentres-toi ! Ne repenses pas à tes souvenirs.

- Facile à dire.

Il me lança un regard noir, puis souffla.

-Concentres-toi. Tu ne dois laisser aucun souvenirs remonter à la surface.

Je refermai les yeux, et me concentrai, je sentais le regard perçant de Drago sur moi. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'y pense. J'essayai d'oublier les yeux de Drago, mais ça me troublait. Il me troublait. Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer, et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

-Hermione, mais arrêtes de penser à autre chose.

- Oui, mais je n'y arrive pas.

- Bon on recommence, pense à rien, au noir.

Je ferma les yeux. Penser au noir ? Le noir. Ça me fit penser à mon cauchemar,celui où je trouvais Blaise et Drago morts, puis ensuite Harry et Pansy. Je ne pus empêcher les larmes de couler. Il m'avait traumatisé ce cauchemars.

-Hermione !

- C'EST BON, JE N'Y PEUX RIEN. J'ARRÊTES. !

Je sortis du salon, toujours les larmes coulant sur mon visage. Au moment, où je descendis, on sonna à la porte. Je dévalai les escaliers, et ouvrit la porte. C'était Fred. J'essuyai vite fait mes larmes, et vint le prendre dans mes bras.

-ça va Mione ?

- Oui. Dis-je en reniflant.

- T'as pleuré?

- Non c'est rien.

- Tu veux en parler. ?

- Non !

J'entendis Drago descendre les escaliers.

-Hermione, t'aurais pas du ouvrir la porte.

- Et pourquoi ?

- ça aurait pu être Nott! Il aurait pu trouver encore une astuce pour éviter les sorts, comme l'autre jour.

- Ohhh c'est bon Drago, arrêtes.

-Il s'est passé quoi l'autre jour ? Pourquoi personne ne m'avertit quand il se passe quelque chose?

Je me retournai vers Fred. On aurait dit un petit enfant avec cet air de chien battu.

-Rien !

- Non, ce n'était pas ''rien'' Hermione. On serait arrivé plus tard, Nott t'emmenais avec lui. Et puis tu étais bien amochée.

Je soupirais.

-Je te raconterais Fred, tu viens, on va parler dans le salon , SEULS!

J'accentuais bien sur le ''SEULS'' en regardant Drago. Il me regarda, surpris. Fred, lui, était perdu. Cet abruti de Drago avait gaffé, j'allais devoir tout raconter à Fred, et il me ferait surement la morale. Il était pire qu'Harry dans le rôle du frère protecteur.

Je racontais tout, absolument tout à Fred, les cauchemars, les attaques, l'occlumencie. J'avais besoin de me vider, et ça me fit du bien.

-Hermione, tu vas devoir faire un effort, et te faire aider par Drago.

- Oui je sais. Mais... toute à l'heure... J'ai revu le cauchemar, et je … ça m'a énervé.

- Oui, mais grâce à Drago, tu vas peut être arrêter de voir ces cauchemars.

- Ouais …

- Mais c'est compliqué. Il faut se concentrer, en plus il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder, ça me troublait.

- ça te troublait? Intéressant !

- Quoi ? Ohhhhh non non non. Je vois ce que tu insinues !

Il me regarda avec un grand sourire.

- Non non, Fred je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.

- Si tu le dis Mione.

Il y avait toujours ces sous-entendus!

-Oui, je le dis. Et toi ?

- Quoi moi?

-T'as personnes dans ta vie?

Son sourire disparut, je savais qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de sa vie intime.

-Mione !

- Oui, je sais , c'était pour t'embêter, lui dis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

Un silence s'installa. Drago en profita pour prendre un livre et repartir, mais juste avant de quitter la pièce, il me regarda puis me dit :

T'inquiètes pas, je ne fais que passer.

Puis il quitta le salon. Je continuais de fixer l'endroit où il était, il y a quelques secondes.

Je crois que tu l'as vexé!

- Oui, il va être en pétard !

Et un Malfoy en pétard c'est pas bien !

Pas bien du tout même !

C'est vrai que j'étais énervée après la leçon, mais je n'aurais peut être pas du lui parler comme ça.

Bon Mione, je dois te laisser.

Déjà ?

Oui! Mais je repasserais à la fin de la semaine.

Il se leva, et je l'accompagnai jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. On se fit la bise puis il rajouta :

Et vas t'excuser!

Il ferma la porte, je mis un peu de temps avant de comprendre où il venait en venir. Il fallait que je parle à Drago. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et montai les escaliers, direction le deuxième étage pour parler à Monsieur Drago Malfoy. Arrivé devant sa porte, je patientais quelques instants devant sa porte. Mon courage avait subitement disparu. D'un côté j'avais peur d'avoir fait une grosse bêtises en lui parlant comme j'avais fait. Je n'avais pas trop envie que nos rapports se dégradent. Ça devait faire 5 bonnes minutes que j'étais planté devant cette porte. Sans rien comprendre, elle s'ouvrit, et je me retrouvai face au torse musclé de Drago. Je reculai un peu, pour mieux le voir, et surtout son visage, ce n'était pas que son torse me dérangeait, mais je préférais lui parler droit dans les yeux.

Je savais bien que t'étais là !

- Comment t'as su ?

Ton esprit?

Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire.

Je t'entendais penser à nos relations.

Ohhh !

Rohhh la conne ! Je devais vraiment apprendre à fermer mon esprit.

ça tu l'as dit !

Roooh, mais arrêtes de lire dans mes pensées !

Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Bahhh si

Non, c'est toi qui pense trop fort.

Bon Drago, je suis désolée.

De quoi ?

De t'avoir mal parlé toute à l'heure! Je... Quand j'ai revu le cauchemar, ça m'a énervé, Nott m'a énervé, et j'ai passé ma colère sur toi.

C'est pas grave, c'est normal.

Je veux continuer, l'Occlumencie.

Il me sourit, puis ferma sa porte.

On retourna dans le salon, on prit les places qu'on avait il y a quelques heures.

Pendant deux heures non -stop, on s'entraîna. Je réussis seulement deux fois à l'empêcher d'entrer dans mon esprit. Et encore que je m'étais bien concentrée pour la dernière tentative. J'étais entrain de penser à lui, à son sourire craquant, je n'imaginais même pas la honte que j'aurais eu, si il avait réussit à lire mes pensées –'.

On fut déranger par Harry et Blaise qui rentraient du ministère.

Bahh ça bosse ici.

Alors Hermione tu y arrives?

Euhh pas tout le temps, mais ça commence à marcher.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas y arriver.

Oui, j'espère.

Mais arrêtes d'être pessimiste.

Il mit son bras autour de mon épaule, et me fit une bise sur le front.

Et si on se faisait plateau télé ce soir? Pansy rentre tard, donc elle ne nous verra pas ? Ça vous tente ?

Tout le monde répondit par l'affirmative.

20 Minutes après, on était tous les 4 sur le canapé, qu'Harry avait ragrandit sinon, Blaise n'avait plus de place. On s'était commandait des pizzas, bah plutôt, Harry avait décidé qu'on mangerait des pizzas. Il avait même loués des DVD, : Ne le dis à personne, et la trilogie Jason Bourne. J'avais déjà vu la trilogie, mais c'était tellement bien, que ça ne me dérangeais pas de le regarder une autre fois. On ferma tous les rideaux et éteignit toutes les lumières.

Vers minuit, je commençais à bailler, mais je restai quand même dans le salon, on passait une bonne soirée, même si ça aurait été bien que Pansy soit là.

Je rouvris les yeux, ohhh je m'étais endormi. D'ailleurs, ce n'était même plus Jason bourne, ils étaient passé à l'autre film. Je m'aperçus que j'avais la tête posée sur une épaule. Je relevais la tête et m'aperçus que j'avais dormi sur Drago !

Il me regarda :

Je suis désolée d'avoir dormi sur toi!

T'inquiètes, ce n'est pas grave.

Il me sourit, puis je regardais de l'autre côté du canapé. Blaise et Harry dormait profondément. Ahh bahh bien. Ils suivaient le film eux . Je regardais l'heure, il était 3 heures.

Pansy, elle rentre à quelle heure.?

Pas avant 5 ou 6 heures. Ils ont eu une urgence.

Oh d'accord. Bon je vais aller me coucher.

Oui Bonne idée, moi aussi.

Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ces deux-là ?

Bahhh ils vont passer une nuit inconfortable!

Ohh d'accord. Bon, bonne nuit.

Merci toi aussi.

Je sortis du salon et me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour, surement, une courte nuit de sommeil.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

Le lendemain matin, c'était un des rares matins, que je ne me réveillais pas en pleurs. Je n'avais pas fait de cauchemar pour une fois. Et en plus j'étais de bonne humeur. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, il y a des jours comme ça, où on se réveille et on est de bonne humeur. En tout cas, c'était mon cas.

Je pris une douche rapide, et descendis. Je passai devant le salon, quand je m'arrêtai, et me reculai. Harry et Blaise dormait toujours sur le canapé. Ils n'avaient même pas changé de positions depuis hier soir. Je regardais l'heure, il était presque 8heures. 8Heures ? Ils devaient travailler non ? Ohh *erde. J'allai les secouer, ils étaient en retard. Harry se réveilla le premier, et compris tout de suite le problème. Il fila à la douche, pendant que moi j'essayai de réveillé l'autre ronfleur, mais il ne voulait pas émerger. Bon bah ,tant pis, il l'avait cherché. Je murmurai un sort, puis quelques secondes après, un long filet d'eau sortit de ma baguette et vint s'abattre sur Blaise. Il se leva d'un coup, et mis quelques secondes à comprendre que ça venait de moi.

Bordel Hermione, mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Il est 8heures moins 5.

Et ?

Je ne répondis pas, et continuai de le regarder. Il n'avait toujours pas compris, mais l'information commençait à monter au cerveau. Il venait de changer de visage. Il avait les yeux aussi gros que des balles de ping-pong.

Zut ! Je vais être en retard ! T'aurais pas pu me réveiller plus tôt ?

Je viens de me lever .

Et Harry ?

Il vient de se réveiller aussi, il est en train de se laver.

Et Drago ?

Bon, et si t'allais te préparer, t'as 5 minutes pour être au ministère .

Il partit en courant, grimpa les marches 5 par 5, ouvrit brutalement sa porte, et alla se préparer.

Ahh non mais je vous jure, les hommes !

Je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner. Harry descendit au même moment.

Déjà prêt ?

Oui, je ne dois pas arriver en retard. Rooh fais *hier.

Il était en train de se battre avec sa cravate. Pfff fallait que je fasse tout ce matin. Je lui tendis un croissant, puis m'occupai de sa cravate.

Merci Mione. Au fait, ce soir, j'emmène Pansy au restaurent, donc en rentrera assez tard.

Ok pas de soucis.

Il me fit un bisou sur le front, puis attrapa sa cape et sortit. 2 secondes après ce fut le tour de Blaise de descendre. Lui aussi se battait avec sa cravate.

Rahhh non, mais c'est pas vrai ..

Oula, j'étais pas aidée avec ces deux-là. Je lui donnai le croissant que je comptais manger, et lui fit son nœud de cravate. Une fois fini, il me fit un bisou sur la joue, après m'avoir remercié, pris sa cape et quitta la maison.

Je pus enfin déguster un croissant. Il était 8heures 10. Drago dormait encore, et Pansy aussi surement, vu qu'elle était rentrée tard. Pour m'occuper, je décidai de remettre le salon en état. Il y avait encore les boîtes des pizzas, le canapé n'avait pas retrouvé sa taille normale. Ça m'occupa jusqu'à ce que Drago se lève .

Salut Hermione.

Salut, bien dormi ?

Oui et toi ?

Oui, parfaitement bien. !

T'as pas fait de cauchemars cette nuit ?

Non !

Tant mieux

Il descendit prendre son petit déj', tandis que je regardais la télé. La matinée se passa tranquillement. Pansy se leva seulement vers 14heures. Et à 18 heures, elle commença à se préparer pour son dîner aux chandelles avec son mari.

Harry arriva en trombe dans la maison. Dès qu'il entra, il courut en direction de sa chambre et se prépara pour son RDV. 10 Minutes plus tard, il descendit en costume noir, et chemise blanche. Avec un petit noeud papillon, qui bien sûr fallait que je fasse, car Monsieur ne savait pas comment faire.

Tu es superbe Harry.

Merci Mione, elle est où Pans' ?

Elle se prépare dans ma chambre. On a pensé à te laisser ta chambre.

Ok, merci.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy arriva, vêtue d'une longue robe rouge qui lui allait à ravir. Elle était sublime. Ils nous souhaitèrent une bonne soirée, puis ils s'éclipsèrent.

Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, puis se sourirent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça sentais pas bon. Drago alla dans la cuisine, et remonta avec trois bouteilles de Whisky pur feu.

Pourquoi 3 bouteilles Drago?

Une pour chacun !

Euuhh, non, je ne bois pas .

T'es obligée Hermione, allez tiens, fais pas ta coincée, me fit -il avec un clin d'oeil.

Je regardais la bouteille avec un oeil désapprobateur. Je ne tenais pas trop l'alcool.

-Bon, à la votre.

Puis ils avalèrent leur verres d'une traite.

Allez Hermione, bois.

Euhh je ne sais pas trop.

Ohh ce n'est rien, en plus on est à la maison entre nous.

Ouais mais ….

Allez cul-sec !

Ohhhh ! Mais dans quoi je m'étais embarquée ? Je levais mon verre et regarder le liquide, puis Drago. Il me fit signe que je devais le boire. J'approchai le verre de ma bouche, puis avalai tout le whisky. Au début ça pouvait aller, mais quelques secondes après, ça me brûlait toute la trachée. Je toussai même plusieurs fois, Blaise et Drago, eux étaient morts de rire.

-ça vous dit un poker ?

Ahhh un poker ! J'adorais ce jeu, j'y jouais souvent avec mes parents .

Je suis partante.

Moi aussi.

Drago alla chercher le jeux et l'installa.

Et à chaque partie, le perdant bois un verre de Whisky.

Rahhh, je savais bien que l'alcool devait entrer en jeu.

Bizarrement, Drago ne perdait jamais. Blaise dû avaler 4 verres cul-sec et moi 5.

On continua de jouer encore pendant un petit bout de temps. Drago n'avait pas perdu une fois, je le soupçonnait même d'avoir triché. Blaise n'avait pas reperdu, et était encore sobre. Par contre, moi, je rigolai tout le temps. J'avais dû avaler au moins 5 verres de plus.

Et si on arrêtait ? proposa Drago.

Ohhhh noooooooooooon Dragoooooooooo, on coooontinue !

Euhh Hermione ça va ?

Toujours quand t'es là mon chou !

Je rigolais comme une malade, les deux serpentards me regarder très bizarrement.

T'es soul Hermione?

Mais noooon hihihihihiihihi.

J'avais mal aux côtes tellement que je rigolais.

Blaise, je crois que notre Hermione Granger est bourrée.

Oui, je crois aussi.

Hermione, je crois qu'il faudrait que t'aille te coucher.

Ohhhh nooon, pas maintenant, on s'amuse bien...

Euhh non, si jamais Harry rentre et te vois comme ça, ça va barder.

Mais noooooon, je ne veux pas me coucher !

Bahh si il va bien le falloir.

Ou alors tu dooooors avec moi , Dragochou !

Euuhh Hermione!

Quoiiiiiiiii ?

Je ne peux pas dormir avec toi !

Pourquoi ? Y a assez de place dans mon liiiiiiiiit !

Non, mais ….Euh ….. Blaise arrêtes de rire, c'est pas marrant !

Désolé.

Aides moi à trouver une solution!

Ouais, je cherche.

Allez tu viens, on va dormiiiiiir ensemble mon chéri !

Non Hermione, je ne suis pas ton chéri.

Ah boooon ! ? Pourquoi tu m'aimes pas ?

Je commençais à pleurer.

Mais si, je t'aimes bien, mais Harry ne veut pas qu'on dorme ensemble !

Mais il n'est pas là ryry. Il ne le saura pas ! Ze veux qu'on dorme nemsemble. !

Non, ce n'est pas possible. Blaise aides-moi !

Euuh ohhh je sais ! Hermione, Drago il ne peut pas dormir avec toi ce soir !

Bahhh pourquoi ?

Vous n'avez pas le droit de dormir ensemble avant le mariage!

QUOI ? Blaise arrêtes tes conneries.

Ohhhhh l'est quand notre mariage ?

Euhhh demain ! Donc il faut aller de te reposer Hermione. Drago aussi va aller dormir, il faut être en forme !

Trop COOOOOOOOOL ! Je vais me marier avec le plus beau mec de l'Univers !Ze't'aime Drrrago !

Oui, Hermione, mais faut aller dormir.

D'accord, Drago t'me fais un bisouuuuu ?

Euh non ! Pas avant le mariage non plus !

Ohhhhhh ! Bonne nuit !

Je montais les escaliers en m'accrochant fermement à la rambarde, tout bougeait autour de moi. Après 5 minutes de lutte acharnée pour essayer de marcher droit, j'arrivai enfin dans ma chambre où je sautai sur mon lit et m'endormit comme une masse.

J'ouvris les yeux, je ne me rappelais d'absolument rien. Comment étais-je arrivé dans mon lit ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas en pyjama ? Je me levai et me regardai dans le miroir, j'avais une de ces têtes, j'avais du noir, en dessous mes yeux, je ne m'étais même pas démaquillée!

Je pris une bonne douche, mais je n'avais toujours aucun souvenir. Je sortis de ma chambre, aucun bruits ! Ils dormaient tous ? Pansy ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui elle faisait peut être la grasse mat'.

Je descendis jusqu'à la salle à manger, il y avait Drago qui lisait le journal en buvant un café. Il leva la tête, me regarda et sourit. Sans rien comprendre, il rebaissa la tête, et reprit sa lecture.

Bizarre ! Pourquoi a t-il sourit quand il m'a vu ? Tant pis, j'allai dans la cuisine, prendre un bol, mes céréales, et revint à la table. Entre temps, Blaise s'était installé, en pyjama et il lisait un magazine. Je m'installai en face de lui, il me regarda et sourit, puis ce fut au tour de Drago ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ces deux-là ? ça m'énervait quand on se moquait de moi et que je ne savais pourquoi. Ils étaient en train de rire, Drago avaient les joues rouges, et Blaise commençait à avoir des larmes aux yeux.

NON MAIS VOUS AVEZ FINI ? POURQUOI VOUS RIGOLEZ ?

Tu te rappelles pas Hermione ? me demande Blaise.

J'essayai encore de farfouiller dans ma mémoire, mais rien de spécial me revint.

Je fis non de la tête, ce qui redoubla leur rire. Je soupirai un bon coup. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Allez, dites moi, pourquoi vous rigolez.

Tu ne te rappelles de rien hier soir ?

Je refis non de la tête. Blaise rigolait toujours, et Drago essayait de se calmer, mais ça ne marchait pas. D'ailleurs il était très beau quand il rigolait. Il avait les cheveux qui retombaient sur ses yeux, qui étaient bleus clairs. Il avait les joues rouges à force de rire, il était à croquer. Ouppps désolée, je m'éloignais du sujet principal. Les deux idiots de Serpentards rigolaient toujours, et je commençais à perdre patience.

Tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool ! me dit enfin Blaise.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent tous seuls.

De l'alcool ?

Oui !

OHHH MY GOD ?De l'alcool ? J'avais bu de l'alcool ? Mais j'étais malade, je savais pourtant que je tenais pas l'alcool. En 7ème année, on avait fait une fête pour fêter notre victoire, et bien sûr il y avait plein d'alcool. A la fin de la soirée, je m'étais mise à embrasser tous les garçons présents, c'était pas joli joli. Faut dire, qu'Harry c'était encore pire.

Non, vous déconnez ? J'ai vraiment bu hier soir ?

Ohhh oui, et pas qu'un peu. Tu étais... comment dire … très euphorique.

Noon, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

Je m'attendais au pire.

Tu étais très pressée de te marier.

Me marier ? Avec qui ?

Ils rigolèrent encore. Rahhhhhh

Avec Drago !

Mes yeux se rouvrirent encore en grand, très très grand. J'avais voulu me marier avec Drago ? Non, impossible.

Et tu voulais aussi l'embrasser .

Là, j'étais vraiment bourrée. Oh mon dieu ! Bon l'embrasser, ok, pourquoi pas, mais me marier avec lui ?

Je ne bois plus jamais de ma vie.

Les garçons recommencèrent à rire, alors que moi, je touillais mes céréales en boudant.

Deux semaines s'étaient passées, depuis la soirée alcoolisée. D'ailleurs, les garçons voulaient en refaire une, que j'ai bien sûr refusée.

Durant ces deux semaines, je n'avais pas fait un cauchemar, Drago avait bien raison, c'était Nott qui me les envoyaient. La nuit, il essayait de s'introduire dans mon esprit, mais ça me réveillait, et je l'éjectait en beauté.

Mais on n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Ted. Et Pansy s'inquiétait de plus en plus en ce moment. Dans trois jours ça serait son anniversaire. Les recherches s'activaient de plus en plus au ministère, mais plus aucunes sources ne les contactaient. Ils ne savaient pas où chercher.

Ça faisait 20 minutes que j'étais devant cette porte. La porte de la salle de bain commune . Je n'avais plus de produit douche, et le seul endroit où je pouvais en trouver, c'était dans la salle de bain, que se partageait Blaise et Drago. Mais ce quelqu'un qui y était depuis 20 minutes ne semblait pas se préoccuper de ma présence. J'entendis enfin la douche s'arrêter. Je recommençai à tambouriner contre la porte. Puis la porte s'ouvrit pour laisse place à Drago torse nu, un serviette entourant sa taille, et encore mouillé. Je déglutis difficilement, comment vous dire. La vue était … sublime, ça vous va ?

J'arrivai à peine à me détacher de la vue du corps de cet Apollon quand il parla.

-Hum hum ! Hermione!

-Oh oui ! Euh Désolée,...

Ohh my god ! Je sentais mes joues devenir rouges, fallait que je me calme, et que je respire aussi. J'avais le coeur qui battait à 200 à l'heure.

Je relevai la tête, et vit qu'il souriait. Ehh m*rde, il allait encore se foutre de moi.

Je voulais savoir si je pouvais t'emprunter... le … euh ….

Relève la tête Hermione ! Relève la tête! Oui voilà,c'est bien !

le produit douche! J'en ai plus.

Ouais pas de soucis.

Il fit demi tour, et retourna dans la salle de bain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était bien foutu ? Wahou ! Inconsciemment ( et je dis bien inconsciemment ;) ) mon regard quitta sa tête, puis baissa, pour atterrir dans le bas de son dos. Mais je dus vite relever la tête, car Monsieur l'Apollon, revenait avec ma bouteille de gel douche.

Merci bien.

Mais de rien ! ( Il me fit un clin d'oeil)

Je me sentais devenir rouge, encore une fois.

Je fis vite fait demi-tour, et retourna dans ma chambre, avec l'intention de prendre une bonne douche chaude !

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans autres visions de L'Apollon à mon plus grand regret.

On était samedi après-midi, on venait à peine de finir de manger, qu'Harry arriva en trombe dans la salle à manger.

Drago, Blaise, on a repéré des mangemorts à la gare. Il faut y aller tout de suite, certains aurors pensent même avoir vu Nott.

Drago et Blaise montèrent dans leur chambre prendre leur baguette et leur cape. En attendant, Harry était très impatient.

Harry ?

Non.

S'il te plaît, tu ne vas pas me laisser là encore une fois. Ça pourrait être encore un piège.

Il semblait réfléchir, je savais que j'avais gagné. Il s'en voulait pour la dernière fois, il ne me laisserait surement pas encore seule ici.

Bon OK

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?

Mais tu ne t'éloigneras pas de nous !

Promis.

Je filais chercher ma baguette. En sortant je percutais de plein fouet Drago..

Rohh Hermione, tu ne peux pas faire attention.

Désolée, mais Harry nous attend.

Nous ? Tu viens ?

Oui, je ne vais pas rester toute seule ici.

Ohhh oui . Bon allez, dépêches-toi, Harry nous attend.

On dévala les escaliers, et une fois sur le palier, on transplana tous à deux rues de la gare. On se retrouva dans une petite ruelle pleine de monde, tous étaient des auros, ou membre du Phoenix. Ils avaient déjà élaborés un plan. La plupart des participants seront des civils, qui feront semblant d'attendre leur train. D'autres se cacheront où ils pourront, y compris Harry, Blaise, Drago et moi. On partit tous en même temps. Avec Harry et les deux autres, on devait passé par une porte secondaire, qui était juste utilisé par les employés.

On entra, on arrivait dans des salles exclusivement réservée aux employés. On sortit enfin de ces lieux pour arriver en plein milieu de la foule. Il y avait trop de monde, comment allons pouvoir les repérer? On repéra quelques aurors qui étaient en train de jouer leur rôles. Harry décida de se diviser en deux groupes, Blaise et Drago ensemble, et Harry et moi, ensemble. Il fallait maintenant trouvé, et vite avant de nous faire repérer, deux cachettes assez grosses pour nous cacher tous les 4 . On trouva enfin, il y avait en hauteur, une passerelle et de chaque côté d'elle se trouvait des affiches publicitaires. Personne ne pourrait nous voir, mais nous on pouvait avoir une vue sur une grand partie de la gare.

Une fois tout en haut, Harry sortit une sorte de Talkie Walkie, et contacta les autres équipes pour les avertir de notre positions. J'haussai les sourcils en regardant l'objet que tenait Harry.

Bah quoi !Le premier ministre à parler des difficultés qu'avaient les équipes à communiquer entre elles, au premier ministre moldu, et celui-ci nous a parlé des Tilki Wilki.

Euhh, des Talkies Walkies, Harry!

Oui, et bah c'est pareil.

Il jeta son regard sur la foule. Avec Harry, on voyait les passagers qui descendaient et montaient dans le train. Dans quelques minutes, il y aurait moins de monde, le train n'allait pas tarder à partir, et le prochain était dans 2 heures. Blaise et Drago, eux regardaient de l'autre côté, et voyaient les passagers qui achetaient des souvenirs dans différentes boutiques, ou qui sirotaient un café.

On resta presque une heure sans rien voir d'intéressant. Les équipes d'en bas, ne reconnaissaient aucun mangemort connu.

Au bout d'une heure dix d'attente, toujours rien. Je fixai un des aurors qui étaient assis un peu à l'écart, et qui faisait semblant d'attendre le prochain train. Puis tout à coup, un truc noir passa devant. Je me redressai pour voir un petit peu mieux, quelqu'un avec un longue cape noire s'était assis à côté de lui. Une cape noire? Qui pouvait porter ça à part des mangemorts ? Il ne fallait pas que je me trompe, on était du côté moldu, ils devaient en voir le moins possible. Je reportais mon regard sur l'ensemble de la gare, il y avait encore du monde. Si il y avait un combat ça ne passerait pas inaperçu. Je reportais mon regard sur l'auror Marc, mais ne le vit plus à sa place. Bahhh où il était passé? Il ne pouvait pas être parti aux toilettes, il fallait prévenir Harry et il ne l'avait pas fait. Ce n'était pas normal. Puis la cape noire non plus n'était plus là. Pas de doute, c'était un mangemort, c'était obligé.

Harry, Marc n'est plus à sa place.

T'es sure ?

Oui, et il y a quelques secondes, il y avait un mec avec une cape noire à côté de lui, et là, il n'y a plus personne.

Je vais prévenir les autres équipes. Pour qu'elles se tiennent sur leur garde.

On avait déjà perdu un agent, et on n'avait rien vu. Je déplaçai mon regard sur la foule. Je n'aperçus pas d'autre cape noire. Puis c'est là que je la vis. Une femme blonde, avec une queue de cheval. Elle porté une jean et un pull rouge. Ça y est , je me rappelais où je l'avais vu. C'était au square.

Harry, pourquoi elle change de place elle?

Qui ?

La blonde, avec une queue de cheval, là-bas!

Elle n'est pas avec nous Mione.

Mais si ,elle était au square l'autre jour, le soir de l'attaque et tu n'es revenu que le matin.

Ahh non, elle ne fait pas parti des auros et encore moins de l'Ordre, je m'en souviendrai.

Mais je te jure qu'elle était là. Elle est arrivé avec un autre auros, elle était blessé à la jambe. Je l'ai soigné, mais elle n'est pas restée longtemps. 5 minutes.

Et elle ne t'a pas dit son prénom.

Euhh ! Attends, je vais essayer de me souvenir.

Ça remontait à loin, plusieurs semaines. Mais je n'avais eu qu'une femme à soignée. Elle m'avait parlé.

Je crois que c'était Mél. Quelque chose comme …

Mél … Mélinda ? ça pourrait être le diminutif . Ohhhhhh on avait été infiltré. Elle était venu au square, elle s'était surement fait passé pour une nouvelle recrue. Oh les cons ! J'aurais du tilter plus tôt. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. C'était Mélinda. La fameuse Mélinda, lors de la première mission.

Harry, c'est Mélinda, je m'en occupe.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre, et courus en direction, des marches, je les dévalai 4 par 4, il fallait pas que je la perde. Arrivée au sol, je la repéra facilement. Elle était un peu sur le côté. Je m'approchai prudemment, sans me faire repérer. Elle était debout prêt d'un poteau et regardait la foule. Nous cherchait-elle? Je continuais de marcher dans sa direction, en restant quand même un peu cachée par des gens. Par chance, j'avais réussi à me mettre derrière un géant. Il devait être encore plus grand que Drago ! On se rapprochait de plus en plus, mais au dernier moment, il partit sur la droite. Je pus voir enfin de plus prêt cette Mélinda, mais le seul inconvénient, c'était qu'elle aussi m'avait vu.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

Elle me regarda un instant sans vraiment comprendre qui j'étais, je crus un instant que j'allais pouvoir repartir me cacher ou trouver un autre astuce pour l'approcher, mais elle reposa son regard sur moi. Cette fois -ci elle avait compris. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, et un sourire commençait à naître sur son visage. C'était le genre de sourire qui disait :'' T'es cuite ma fille''. Elle commença à faire un pas, puis deux, puis elle augmenta l'allure. Je fis demi-tour, en poussant quelques personnes. Et me mis à courir parmi le flot de passager qui attendait leur train. Je réussis à sortir de la foule, je retournai la tête, Mélinda aussi venait de sortir de la masse.

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de la semer. Je la vis farfouiller dans sa cape et en ressortir un long bout de bois.

Mais elle était malade.? Elle n'allait quand même pas lancer des sorts dans un endroit rempli de moldu? Eh bah si, un sort passa juste au dessus de ma tête, et vint se fracasser contre le mur. Je l'entendis crier un autre sort, puis je tournai à gauche pour me retrouver dans un couloir du personnel.

J'entendais ses talons taper sur le carrelage. Elle n'était pas très loin derrière moi. Un autre sort passa juste à côté de mon oreille. Elle me loupait de peu. Et je ne pouvais pas l'attaquer, sinon, je perdrais du terrain, et je me ferais laminer. J'accélérai un peu le pas, je l'entendais crier, mais je ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Puis tout à coup, un autre siffla, me loupa encore de peu. C'était de la magie noire, c'était pour ça que je ne comprenais rien. Il fallait que j'attaque. Un couloir. C'était parfait. J'allais tourner, et au même moment, je lançai un stupefix sur Mélinda. Elle du se jeter à terre pour l'éviter. J'en profitai pour encore accélérer, histoire de vraiment la semer. Mais c'était qu'elle était tenace. Deux secondes plus tard, elle me suivait toujours. Encore un autre couloir, je lui lançai un autre sort, qu'elle évita.

Ehhhhhhh *erde. J'avais un très gros problème. C'était un cul-de-sac. Vite Vite Vite, réfléchis. Je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière, elle arrivait. Il n'y avait ni porte ni meuble. Ça ne servait à rien de me rendre invisible, elle savait que j'étais là. Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution : le combat. Je fis demi-tour pour lui faire face et je commençais à reculer. J'entendis ses petits talons claquer sur le sol. Le bruit s'intensifiait, elle n'allait pas tarder. Ma respiration commençait à s'emballer. Je pointai déjà ma baguette dans sa direction. Puis, elle surgit d'un coup. Elle ne s'attendait pas à me trouver face à elle, elle n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le stupefix, qui la toucha en pleine poitrine. Elle fut projetée 5 mètre plus loin, sur le carrelage. Mais je ne pouvais toujours pas m'enfuir. Elle était en plein le croisement, si je passais elle allait me faire tomber où un truc comme ça, et je n'avais pas envie de faire un combat à mains nues.

Elle se releva difficilement, et me regarda très très méchamment. Oupps, une mangemort en colère, c'était mauvais, mais elle ne pouvait pas être pire que Bellatrix. Elle pointa sa baguette et le combat s'engagea. On lança les sorts en même temps, mais on entendit deux protego.

Je vais t'étriper Granger !

Non je ne pense pas.

Quoi ?

Ton maître te l'as interdit.

Ahhhh je lui avait cloué le bec à la blondasse.

Comment tu sais ça ?

J'ai mes sources.

Elle était vraiment en rogne Mélinda. Elle ne devait pas aimé être projeté par une sang-de-bourbe.

Mais rien ne m'empêche de bien t'amocher.

Oui, mais moi je peux te tuer.

Bien sûr, je la tuerais que si elle le chercherait. Elle changea de visage, elle commençait à palir.

Tu n'y arriveras pas, t'es qu'une sang-de-bourbe.

Et ? Tu veux que je te montres. ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose, que le sort de couleur verte partait en sa direction. Elle l'évita en se plaquant au sol.

Sale garce. Tu l'auras voulu.

Elle m'envoya des doloris que j'évitai sans problèmes. J'aurais pensé qu'elle aurait été plus forte que ça, mais ses sorts sont assez simples à éviter. Je lui renvoyais des supefix, suivit d'un doloris, mais lui, elle ne l'évita pas. Elle fut secouée par de violentes convulsions, elle était à genoux, puis tomba. Je m'étais concentrée pour lui en envoyer un puissant. Elle essaya de se relever, mais je lui en renvoyai un autre. Je m'approchai d'elle, toujours la baguette brandie. Je pris sa baguette et l'envoya à plusieurs mètres.

Alors ? Tu crois toujours qu'une Sang-De-Bourbe ne pourrait pas te battre?

La ferme! Sale Garce ! Je te promets que si un jour on se retrouve...

Tut tut tut, arrêtes avec tes menaces tu ne me fais pas peur MELINDA (dis-je en appuyant sur chaque syllabes de son prénom)

Elle fit une drôle de tête, ça devait la surprendre que je connaisse son identité.

Comment tu connais mon prénom?

Tes copains t'ont appelé comme ça.

Mais ? Quand ?

Ohhh arrêtes de parler. Où est-ce qu'on peut trouver Nott ?

Non, mais tu crois que je vais te le dire peut être ? ( dit-elle en rigolant)

J'aurais essayé, ils font tous ça dans les films.

J'essayai de me concentrer pour entrer dans son esprit, mais je n'étais pas très douée. J'avais appris à me défendre des intrusions, pas à forcer un esprit.

Tu n'y arriveras pas.

Mais tu ne peux te la fermer ?

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de savoir où habitait Nott et donc aussi savoir où était retenu Tedddy. Ohhh un sort impardonnable ! Parfait, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt? Je murmurai le sort qui la toucha dans la poitrine. Elle essaya de lutter contre l'effet du sort mais pas longtemps.

Mélinda ?

Oui ?

Dis-moi où se trouve le QG de Nott ?

Je la vis réfléchir un petit instant. Shit ! L'effet du sort n'allait pas durer longtemps, elle devait être entraîner à lutter contre ce genre de sort. Elle commença à ouvrir la bouche, mais au lieu de parler, elle m'envoya son poing dans le nez. Sous le choc, je tombais sur le carrelage froid. Elle me releva en me tirant par les cheveux. Ahhh mais ils faisaient tous ça les mangemorts ?

J'essayai de me débattre, mais elle m'envoya un autre coup de poing contre ma joue, ce qui me recoucha. Ahh la peste. J'entendis ses talons claquetaient contre le carrelage. Elle partait ? Non, surtout pas sans moi, qui était à sa merci. Elle revint avec sa baguette. C'était reparti. Elle m'envoya un stupefix, qui m'envoya contre le mur du couloir. Ma tête frappa fortement sur la paroi. J'atterris à genoux, par terre. Je sentais quelque chose de chaud à l'arrière de mon crâne. Je passai ma main à l'endroit, et la remis devant mes yeux. Elle était toute rouge. Fais chier ! Je me relevai, mais j'avais du mal à rester debout, tout bougeait autour de moi. Je voyais à peine la silhouette de Mélinda. Je l'entendais rire et approchait. Elle me balança un autre coup de poing dans l'estomac. J'étais pliée en deux, quand elle me releva en me tirant toujours par les cheveux pour que je lui fasse face.

Alors qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis ?

- Humm ! Je ne sais plus.

Tu ne devrais pas faire la maline Granger. T'es pas en posture. Un mangemort gagne toujours sur un sale sang impur.

Mouais, mais j'ai bien failli t'achever quand même.

Oui, je le reconnais, mais tu aurais du savoir, qu'un impérium ne fait pas longtemps effets sur nous.

Je le savais, mais il fallait bien que je tente un truc.

Ouais.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur moi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Mon coeur était en train de s'emballer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait encore me faire endurer? Je n'étais pas encore assez bien amochée pour elle ?

Un sort jaillit d'une baguette,une lueur verte traversa le couloir et vint toucher une femme. Je rouvris les yeux . J'étais par terre, et à côté de moi gisait Mélinda. Ohhh mon dieu. J'avais vraiment cru que le sort était pour moi. Je relevai la tête et vu Drago. Je commençais à pleurer, ne me demandait pas pourquoi, je ne le savais pas moi même. Je devais être à bout. Il se précipita vers moi, et me pris dans ses bras.

Ce n'est rien Hermione ! On est là . Il n'y a plus aucun mangemort dans la gare.

Et il y a pas de blessés ?

Si, Marc, il est mort. Bon Hermione faut aller rejoindre les autres.

Ok.

Il enleva ses mains, puis les regarda.

Tu...tu saignes ?

Il avait l'air affolé.

Oui, elle m'a propulsé contre le mur, et c'est la tête qu'a trinquait.

Ça va ?

ouais, un peu.

Il passa un bras autour de ma taille et me fis passer le bras dans son dos pour que je m'appuie sur lui.

On arriva enfin dans le hall de la gare, il ne restait plus que Blaise et Harry qui nous attendait. Ils avaient surement fait évacué la gare, pour éviter que des moldus soient touchés. Dès qu'il me vit, Harry courut vers nous.

Attention, tu vas te prendre une soufflante Hermione, par ton grand frère protecteur.

Rohh tais-toi Drago.

Harry arriva et prit de suite dans ses bras.

Mais, Mione, tu saignes, faut vite aller à Ste Mangouste. Ça peut être plus grave !

Harry ce n'est rien, on ira voir Pansy si tu veux, elle pourra peut être me soigner sans déranger d'autres médicomages.

Oui, tu es blessée autre part ? Tu vas bien ? Ohhhh tu m'as fait une de ses peurs!

Je tournais la tête et vis Drago qui se retenait de rire. C'est vrai qu'Harry remplissait bien son rôle.

Je transplanai avec Drago, lui Harry s'occupait de Blaise, qui avait une plaie à la jambe et dans l'abdomen. On se dirigea immédiatement à l'étage de Pansy. Elle allait faire une de ses têtes quand elle allait nous voir. On arrivai dans la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle faisait un diagnostic sur un patient quand Harry se racla la gorge. Elle sursauta puis se retourna vers nous.

Oh mon dieu Harry tu m'as fait une de ces... OH MON DIEU, Mione, Blaise vous êtes dans un état pitoyable.

Merci, Pans' on sait.

Pansy au lieu de discuter, je crois qu'Hermione aurait besoin de soin d'urgence, elle ne va pas tenir longtemps.

Il avait raison Drago. J'avais de moins en moins de force, et j'avais la tête qui tournait atrocement.

Ohhh oui. On va devoir changer de chambre. Drago aides Mione, à aller dans la chambre 505, j'emmène Blaise dans celle d'à côté.

Ok chef ^^

La tête me tournait tellement que je n'arrivais pas à faire un pas devant l'autre normalement.

Allez Hermione, courage, on est bientôt arrivé.

Ouais, facile à dire.

Allez tiens bon. Pansy va te soigner.

On arriva enfin dans la chambre. Il m'aida à m'installer sur le lit, où je ne restais longtemps les yeux ouverts. Je m'endormis ou m'évanouis assez vite.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

J'ouvris les yeux, difficilement mais je les ouvris. J'étais toujours à Ste Mangouste. La pièce était blanche, et un brin de lumière passait à travers les rideaux. Ma tête me lançait un peu, mais ça pouvait aller.

J'essayai de me lever mais sentis quelque chose sur ma main, une autre main. Je levai les yeux et vis Drago en train de dormir profondément, et sa main était posée sur la mienne. Je le regardais attentivement, il ressemblait à un ange. Ses cheveux blonds lui retombaient toujours sur son visage. D'ailleurs je préférais cette coupe, que celle qu'il avait à Poudlard, même si il était déjà pas mal.

Après 5 minutes de contemplation, il commença à bouger puis à ouvrir les yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières puis remarqua que je le regardais.

T'es réveillée depuis longtemps ?

environ 10 minutes.

Et tu es restée là, à me regarder dormir ?

Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre ? Tu ne voulais pas lâcher ma main, dis-je en souriant.

Il baissa la tête, regarda nos mains, et enleva vite sa main.

Je suis désolé, dit-il en rougissant, et en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Ohhh il était adorable. Puis il se leva, et s'approcha de moi. Inconsciemment, mon coeur s'emballa, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire? A ma grande surprise, il me prit dans ses bras. On resta comme ça quelques minutes, puis on entendit un raclement de gorge. Drago recula vite, et sembla gêné.

Je regardais d'où venait le bruit qui avait arrêté notre câlin. C'était Fred. Il allait encore croire qu'on était amoureux.

Pourquoi à chaque foi que je veux te voir Mione, tu es dans un sale état?

C'est les ennuis qui me cherchent.

Ouais et ils te trouvent souvent en ce moment.

Ohhh mais ce n'était rien cette fois. Drago est arrivé à temps, encore une fois, dis-je en faisait un petit clin d'oeil au beau blond.

Ouais, mais t'es encore bien amochée.

Mouais.

Quelques minutes après, Harry, Pansy et Blaise entrèrent dans la chambre.

ça va la blessée ?

Très bien, merci Pansy.

De rien. Tu as encore mal au crâne?

Un petit peu, mais ça va passer.

Blaise s'approcha de moi, et me donna quelques croissants.

Merci, je commençais à avoir faim.

Harry et Drago sourirent.

Tu vois Harry, je te l'avais dit, c'est un estomac sur pattes.

Ohhhh mais j'ai une excuse, je n'ai pas mangé hier soir.

Ouais Ouais.

Je dégustai mes croissants alors que les autres parlaient encore de Quiddicth. Pansy elle, me regardait blasée. Je lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre que j'endurais les mêmes choses.

Les gars, est-ce que je peux sortir, et me balader dans les couloirs avec Pansy?

Pansy me sourit, j'allais la sortir d'un ennui mortel. Harry semblait réfléchir.

Vous ne vous éloignez pas trop.

Merci.

Je me levai du lit, et ouvrit la porte, quand je me rendis compte que j'étais en blouse blanche, et qu'on voyait quand même un peu beaucoup mes sous vêtements.

Euhh ils sont où mes vêtements d'hier ?

On les a jetés. Ils avaient plein de sang.

Et je mets quoi moi? Je ne vais pas sortir comme ça ?

Je sentais tous les regards sur moi. Surtout ceux de Blaise et Drago, qui ne se gênaient pas.

Je sentais mes joues devenir rouges.

Euhh Mione, ne bouges pas, j'ai des affaires de rechange dans mon casier, je vais les chercher et je te les passerais.

Ok merci, je t'attendrais dans la salle de bain. Parce qu'à ce que je vois, je trouble la conversation, dis-je en appuyant mon regard sur un certain métis et un autre blond qui tournèrent immédiatement leurs têtes dans l'autre sens.

J'attendis 5 minutes dans la salle de bain. Je contemplais mon reflet dans le miroir. Elle m'avait pas loupé, j'avais un hématome sur la joue droite, et mon nez était gonflé. On toqua à la porte, puis Pansy apparut avec des habits. Elle me les passa,puis m'attendit dans la chambre.

Rohhh,elle m'avait donné une jupe. Je détestais les jupes. Je n'aimais pas mettre de jupe. Encore les robes, pour les grandes occasions ok, mais des jupes, pas trop. En plus on était toujours en hiver. J'ouvris la porte, et passai juste ma tête pour pouvoir parler à Pansy.

Pans', tu n'as pas un pantalon plutôt ?

Non, désolée, mais ça te vas bien une jupe.

Euhh … ou des collants ? T'as pas ?

Elle fit non de la tête. Je rageais intérieurement. J'allais devoir me balader en jupe, alors que je détestais ça. Je suis sûre qu'elle l'avais fait exprès.

Allez Mione, sort. Tu voulais aller te balader.

Je regardais en direction des garçons, ils étaient tous en train d'attendre que je sorte. Rahhh les enfoirés. Bon, souffles un bon coup ! Il faudrait bien que je sorte un jour.

Mione, dépêches toi de sortir. Sinon je demande à un des gars de venir te chercher.

Oui oui, c'est bon.

Je sortis précipitamment de la salle de bain, pris Pansy par le bras, et la tira à l'extérieur de la chambre, où je me dépêchai de fermer la porte.

C'est pas un peu trop court Pans'?

Mais arrêtes Mione, t'es magnifique!

Mouais.

Et je suis pas la seule à le penser.

Je tournai la tête vers elle, et levai un sourcil interrogateur.

Expliques.

Je suis sûre que Drago le pense très très fort.

J'ouvris de gros yeux, puis elle me sourit.

Mais, dis pas de conneries.

Non, je te le jure. Tout à l'heure quand t'es allé dans la salle de bain, et quand t'es ressortis, il n'a pas arrêté de te regardais.

Oui bah, c'est un homme. Dès qu'ils voient une femme, avec un habit un peu transparent, ils sont tout de suite attirés. Blaise aussi n'a pas décroché son regard.

Oui mais, je suis sûre que c'est plus que ça, pour Drago.

Je la regardais, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle insinuait? Qu'il m'aimait?

On pourrait croire que t'insinues qu'il est amoureux de moi! dis-je en rigolant.

Elle ne souriait pas .

Pans', t'es pas sérieuse?

Je constate juste. Vous vous êtes beaucoup rapproché ces derniers temps. Et je vois à ton regard, que tu tiens beaucoup à Drago, et que tu le trouves très attirant.

Pff n'importe quoi !

Arrêtes de nier, je t'ai vu tout à l'heure. Tu le regardais quand il dormait.

Ohhhhh, euh , oui... je …

Ahhhhh tu l'aimes bien?

Oui, il est sympa, en fait, et on s'entend bien.

Et tu ne l'aimeras pas un petit peu plus.

Non, Pansy, je l'aime comme un simple ami.

A d'autres. Tu sais que l'alcool dénoue la langue?

Quoi ?

Oui, je suis au courant pour ta petite soirée alcoolisée avec les garçons.

Non mais Pansy j'avais vraiment trop bue. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.

Ouais, on verra.

Il fallait que je change de sujet.

Et toi, tu as dis à Harry que c'était une petite fille?

Non, pas encore. Je vais lui demander si il veut connaître le sexe du petit maintenant ou si il veut avoir la surprise. Et je verrais suivant sa réponse.

Et tu as choisi des prénoms ?

Le premier non, mais le deuxième si.

Ahhh c'est quoi ?

Hermione!

Quoi ?

Bahh le deuxième prénom, ça sera Hermione.

C'est vrai ?

Oui ..

J'étais contente, ça me faisait plaisir que Pansy ait choisi mon prénom. Je l'enlaçai pendant quelques minutes. Cette nouvelle allait éclairer ma journée.

Et si on allait retrouver les gars Mione? Ils vont s'inquiéter.

Oui bonne idée.

On fit demi-tour, pour rejoindre ma chambre, dans la quelle une grande discussion Quidditch avait lieu.

Ahh les filles vous êtes de retour.

Oui.

Pansy s'assit sur les genoux d'Harry tandis que moi, je retournai sur mon lit. Il continuait de parler Quidditch. Moi je pensais à la petite fille que mon meilleur ami allait avoir. Je l'imaginais avec les cheveux de Pans' et les yeux d'Harry.

ça va pas Hermione ?

Je relevai la tête, c'était Fred qui m'avait posé cette question.

Bah si pourquoi ?

ça fait 5 minutes que tu souris bêtement.

Ohh je devais avoir l'air con à sourire. Euhhh, qu'est-ce que j'allais répondre. J'allais encore sortir une idiotie mais ce n'étais pas grave. Je n'eus pas le temps de prononcer un mot que Pans' répondit à ma place.

Ohh je pensais... à... euh ….

Manger ? Dit Drago

Manger? pourquoi je penserais à manger?

Parce que la dernière fois que tu m'as dit que tu voulais manger, je t'ai surprise en train de me matter !

Ohhh la honte ! Il avait oser dire ça? Je savais qu'il n'avait pas cru à mon mensonge.

Hermione matterDrago ? dit Fred en rigolant.

Je … non... j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, ce n'est pas pareil.

En me regardant?

Oh bahhh c'est bon. Dois-je te rappeler qui m'a matté quand je me suis levée de mon lit jusqu'à la salle de bain.?

Bizarrement, il ne répondit rien. Pansy me regardait en me lançant un regard qui disait :'' Tu vois je te l'avais bien dit''.

1-1, dis je.

Docteur Potter ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la chambre. Un médicomage se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

Oui ?

On a besoin de vous, on a une urgence.

Pansy se leva, embrassa son mari, nous fit un signe de la main, et sortit de la pièce. Un silence s'installa. Personne n'osa le briser.

Euhh, je vais aller boire un café. A toute à l'heure les gars.

Je sortis de la chambre, et montai au dernier étage, pour prendre un bon café. J'allais à la machine, me pris un déca, et me dirigea vers une table seule, près de la fenêtre. J'observais le paysage tout en sirotant ma boisson chaude. J'entendis la chaise bougeait puis quelqu'un s'installa à côté de moi. C'était Fred. Il me souriait, comme Pansy toute à l'heure.

Fred?

Quoi ?

La ferme !

Rohh Mione, tu sais même pas ce que je vais te dire.

Si, que je suis amoureuse de Drago et que lui aussi. On m'a déjà dit le même discours.

Qui ça ?

Pansy, dans le couloir.

Bahh tu vois, ça saute aux yeux que vous vous plaisez.

D'accord, il est beau, mais je ne suis pas a-mou-reu-se, dis-je en accentuant toutes les syllabes.

Mouais, puis vous vous entendez bien, aussi. Regardes ce matin, quand je suis entré dans la chambre.

Oui, on s'entend bien, on ne se dispute pas, on ne s'insulte pas non plus. Mais ….

Mais tu l'aimes?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Je réfléchissais. Je l'aimais bien, il était très beau. Mais je ne l'aimais pas... Alors pourquoi toute à l'heure quand il m'a pris dans ses bras, mon coeur s'est accéléré ?

Je ne sais pas, dis-je.

Je relevai la tête, puis regardai Fred. Il souriait.

-T'inquiètes pas Mione. C'est normal. Vous vous êtes rapprochés, vous avez combattus ensemble, il t'as même sauvés plusieurs fois.

Ouais.

Allez Mione, rentrons, les garçons veulent retourner au square.

Oui.

Je bus ma dernière gorgée de café, puis jetai le gobelet dans la poubelle la plus proche. Et puis on retourna dans la chambre, où les trois garçons discutaient toujours.

Bon on rentre?

Oui. On t'attendait Mione.

Je pris ma baguette, puis suivit les garçons qui descendaient pour rejoindre le Hall. Une fois arrivés, on transplana tous au Square.

Ahhh ce qu'à faisait du bien de rentrer chez soi! Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment chez moi, mais j'étais ici depuis 2 mois. Je filai dans ma chambre, prendre un bon bain. J'avais envie de me relaxer. Je m'endormis même dans le bain. Je me séchai vite, et enfilai des vêtements bien chauds.

Harry et Blaise pour une fois, ne travaillaient pas. Je passai tout le reste de la journée en compagnie des deux ex-Serpentards et de mon meilleur ami. Vers 20 heures, un hibou tapa avec son bec contre la fenêtre. Comme j'étais la plus proche, je dus aller ouvrir la fenêtre. Le hibou s'envola dès que je pris la lettre. Il n'y avait pas une seule écriture dessus. Je l'ouvris puis pris la lettre.

_ Granger, tu vas me le payer pour la mort de Mélinda. Je t'aurais, et la tu vas souffrir sale garce. En attendant voilà, un petit souvenir. _

_ T.N_

Je renversai l'enveloppe, et quelque chose en tomba. Je le ramassai, c'était une poignée de cheveux bruns. Les cheveux de Teddy. Ohh mon dieu, le salopard avait osé touché Teddy. Je regardais Harry, et les deux autres, ils me regardaient avec des gros yeux. Je sentis mes larmes monter, et les laisser couleur sur mon visage. Je tendis la lettre et les cheveux de Ted à Harry, puis sortis rapidement de la salle pour aller dans ma chambre. Je m'allongeais sur le ventre, et pleurai dans mon oreiller.

Je sentis qu'on me caressai les cheveux, ça me réveilla. J'avais toujours la tête dans mon oreiller. Je relevai la tête, et la tourna sur le côté pour voir qui c'était. C'était Drago. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, puis il me sourit.

ça va mieux ?

mouais!

Tu sais Hermione, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Si tout est de ma faute, c'est moi qu'il veut, et à cause de moi, il a kidnappé Teddy. Je suis sure qu'il le torture cet enfoiré.

Oui, mais pour Mélinda, c'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui l'ai tué.

Oui, mais ça ne change rien. C'est quand même à cause de moi que Ted a été enlevé. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi avoir tué Mélinda, tu aurais pus l'immobiliser ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ?

Je ne sais pas, je … j'ai cru qu'elle allait te tuer, et je l'ai devancé.

Merci.

Mais de rien.

Il me fit un bisou sur le front, puis se leva.

Bon, je vais te laisser dormir.

D'accord. Bonne nuit.

Merci. Dors bien.

Puis il quitta la chambre. Mon coeur battait encore un peu vite, il avait accélérait le rythme lorsqu'il s'était approché pour me faire une bise sur le front. Etais-je amoureuse? Je ne savais vraiment pas, je l'aimais bien, on s'était rapproché, et il était très beau. Mais je ne savais si je ressentais quelque chose à son égard.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31

Le lendemain, je me levai de bonne humeur, avec le sourire aux lèvres. Je préparai en 10 minutes puis descendis. Il n'y avait personne dans la maison,de réveillé. Je pris mon petit-déj en me demandant ce que je ferais de ma journée. Mais aucune idée me vint en tête. J'aurais bien voulu faire du shopping, mais je ne pouvais pas . Je ne pouvais pas sortir de la maison. Je fus tirée de mes pensées par Drago qui venait de rentrer dans la salle à manger.

Lu'.

Il avait une sale tête, il n'avais pas beaucoup dormi, en plus il n'arrêtai pas de bailler .

Tous les autres sont partis au travail ?

Oui. Dit-il en replongeant la tête dans son bol de café.

Il n'y a rien de prévu aujourd'hui ?

Il n'ouvrit même pas la bouche, il se contenta simplement de bouger sa tête pour me faire non .

Et si on sortait ?

Il releva sa tête et me regarda avec des gros yeux.

Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de sortir.

Oui, mais je veux dire,sans être vraiment nous.

Il était en train de réfléchir, il ne devait pas comprendre que je parlais du Polynectar. Il était encore dans le gaz.

J'comprends pas !

-Rohhh du Polynectar. On en boit tous les deux, et personnes ne saura qui je suis, ni toi.

Ché pas !

S'il te plaît ! J'en ai marre de tourner en rond ici. Il n'y a rien à faire en plus. Et puis personne ne nous reconnaîtra, et puis on paye en liquide, personne ne peut savoir notre véritable identité.

Je le voyais réfléchir, faîtes qu'il accepte !

Bon d'accord.

Ohhhh Merci, merci beaucoup Drago. Allez dépêches toi, dans 10 minutes on part, dis je en quittant la pièce d'un pas joyeux.

- Quoiii ?

Je montai les escaliers en souriant, le pauvre, il avait la tête dans les nuages ( pour pas dire autre part ;) ) et il allait devoir supporter une journée entière de shopping.

J'étais dans le hall depuis 5 minutes, les mains sur les hanches et tapant du pied. Je n'arrêtais pas de regarder ma montre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Il en mettait du temps pour se laver et s'habiller. J'allais crier son prénom quand je le vis apparaître en haut des escaliers.

Bahh c'est pas trop tôt !

Ohh c'est bon. Il n'est que 9 heures.

Oui, bah les magasins viennent d'ouvrir, on doit y aller.

Il soupira, puis descendis. On se dirigea vers la cuisine, j'ouvris un placard, pris deux fioles de Polynectar. Sur la mienne, était écrit : Helen Smith, et sur celle de Drago : Will Sheppard.

Je tendis la fiole à Drago, qui l'avala d'une traite. A la fin, il fit quand même une tête bizarre. Je me rappelais de la première fois que j'en avais bu, c'était horrible le goût. Et en plus je m'étais transformée en chat.-' J'enlevai le bouchon, puis bus tout d'un coup. Drago était devant le miroir de la salle à manger, et regardait sa transformation. Ses cheveux changeaient petit à petit de couleur. Ils étaient devenus brus. Puis il se retourna vers moi. Il est plutôt pas mal, mais je préférais quand même mon beau blond.

Alors ? me demanda-t-il.

Pas mal .

Merci, toi aussi, t'es pas mal.

Ile me sourit puis me laissa enfin la place pour aller admirer ma nouvelle apparence. Je fus d'abord surprise, blonde ! Je ne m'y attendais pas. Bref, ça allais.

Bon, Monsieur Will est prêt ?

Bien sûr, Mlle Helen. Après vous!

Je passai devant lui, pris mon sac à main, mon manteau, et attendit Will devant la porte. Je ne devais pas faire de gaffe, et l'appeler Drago. Il prit sa cape, puis ouvrit la porte, il me tendit son bras, puis on transplana, dans une rue proche du chemin de traverse. On marcha quelques minutes pour enfin arriver dans la grande rue, remplie de monde, comme à son habitude. Ça me faisait du bien d'enfin sortir du Square, et respirer l'air frais. On fit quelques boutiques d'habits, où j'essayai presque une cinquantaine de tenues différentes. Bon, je ne les avais pas toutes achetées. On fit ensuite des magasins de chaussures, de sac. Et on refit un autre magasin de vêtements. Drago me suivait sans rien dire, et m'avais même proposé de portes quelques sac. N'était-ce pas l'homme idéal? J'essayai quelques tenues que m'avait apporté une vendeuse. Pendant l'essayage, je l'entendais parler à Drago. Elle lui demandait son âge, son prénom, son métier. J'en revenais pas, elle le draguer ! Et il se laissait faire cet abruti. Il lui racontait même des blagues ! Non, je n'étais pas jalouse, je … euh … elle m'énervait juste. J'enlevais rapidement la robe que j'essayais, me rhabillait, pris les vêtements qui m'allaient, et sortis de la cabine. Je lançai un regard noir en direction de la vendeuse, pris Drago par le bras et le tira jusqu'à la caisse, en disant à la vendeuse avant de m'éloigner :

Désolée, mais on a d'autres boutiques à faire.!

Je payais mes habits et on sortit du magasin. On marchait silencieusement dans la rue, quand je tournais la tête vers Drago. Il souriait.

Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

C'était quoi ce que tu nous as fait tout à l'heure ?

De quoi tu parles ?,

De ta petite crise de jalousie dans le magasin...

Oups !

Je n'étais pas jalouse.

Ohh je suis sur que si.

Mais non, c'est juste ...qu'elle m'énervait cette vendeuse.

Mais oui, je vais te croire. Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je commence à avoir faim, si on mangeait un morceau la-bas ?

Ouais !

Ouff, j'avais réussi à arrêter la discussion. Bon, je l'avouais, j'avais été un petit peu jalouse. Mais rien qu'un petit peu. D'ailleurs je ne savais pas ce qui lui trouvait à cette blonde refaite de partout.

On entra dans le restaurent. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. On choisit une table assez éloignée, prêt d'une fenêtre. Un serveur vint nous demander si on buvait un apéritif avant le repas. Pour Drago/ Will, ce fut, bien sûr, un whisky pur feu, et moi je pris un cocktail sans alcool. On discuta de Pansy et sa petite fille. Il cherchait quelques prénoms de fille. Et ensuite on parla des prénoms qu'on voudrait pour nos futurs enfants. Ensuite, on parla de mode, travail...etc... Un serveur revint nous demander ce qu'on voulait manger. On prit le menu du jour.

Je reviens, je vais redemander un autre cocktail au barman.

Ok à toute de suite.

Je partis en direction du barman pour commander un autre cocktail sans alcool.

Un cocktail sans alcool, s'il vous plaît.

Toute de suite, ma p'tite dame.

Le barman s'affaira à me préparer ma boisson. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à notre table, Drago s'amusait à faire tourner son glaçon dans le verre, maintenant vide.

Et voilà!

Merci.

Je pris le verre et allai partir quand le barman me reparla.

C'est votre mari là-bas ? dit-il en montrant de la tête Drago.

Ohh non.

Votre petit ami?

Non plus.

Ohhh, dans ce cas, je m'appelle Jérémy.

Et moi Her... Helen.

Je m'étais rattrapé juste à temps. Je ne m'étais toujours pas habituée à mon nouveau prénom.

C'est un très joli prénom.

Merci.

Et vous avez quel âge.?

Il me draguait. J'avais envie de lui dire que j'avais quelqu'un, mais de l'autre côté, je voulus savoir comment réagirais Drago si il me voyait me faire draguer.

20 ans et vous?

22 ans. Vous venez souvent ici?

Non, c'est la première fois, mais l'endroit est assez sympa.

Oui, c'est vrai. Ça fait deux mois que j'y travaille, et on s'entend tous bien. Et vous, vous faites quoi dans la vie?

J'allais dire que j'étais une ancienne libraire, mais non, il fallait que je trouve un métier pour Helen.

Euhh, vite vite un métier.

Je suis médicomage.

Ahh c'est vrai ?

Oui. Je suis spécialisée dans les blessure par magie.

Ohh, la prochaine fois que je me fais attaqué, j'irai vous demandé.

Je souris.

Vous vous êtes souvent fait attaquer ?

Certaines nuits oui. Les mangemorts sortent de plus en plus en ce moment. On se croirait 3 ans plus tôt, quand on sentait que la guerre approchait. Tous les mangemorts se défoulaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, à tuer des clients, serveurs.

C'est vrai ? Mais pourtant la guerre est finie depuis longtemps.

Oui, mais il doit se passer autre chose. Les mangemorts nous attaquent de plus en plus. D'ailleurs il n'y a pas longtemps ils ont attaqué Gringotts et la gare King Cross.

Oui, j'ai lu ça dans la Gazette.

Les temps sont durs. Et vous habitez loin d'ici?

Non, j'habite dans un petit appartement à deux rues d'ici.

Ahh, si vous voulez on pourrait se revoir ce soir, et je vous raccompagnerais. Il ne faut jamais sortir seule le soir.

Hum hum ! Ma puce, tu viens les plats viennent d'arriver .

Je me retournai, et me retrouvez nez à nez avec Drago ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Ma puce ? Il passa son bras autour de ma taille. Et pris ma boisson de l'autre main, et m'entraîna jusqu'à notre table. Je m'assis, et le regardais, il mangeait, et faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

C'était quoi ça ?

Quoi ?

Ce que tu viens de me faire ?

Ahhh il était jaloux . ! Un sourire commença à naître sur mes lèvres, mais j'essayai de le cacher.

Ohh ça ?

Oui ça !

Euh, eh bah, je voyais que cet homme t'embêtait et j'ai décidé de venir te donner un petit coup de main.

Ah bon ? T'était pas plutôt jaloux ?

Il rebaissa la tête dans son assiette.

Non, c'est que les plats venaient d'arriver, je ne voulais pas qu'ils refroidissent.

Mais arrêtes de chercher des excuses bidons, t'étais jaloux. !

Non, c'est pas vrai. Je suis pas jaloux. , je suis possessif, c'est tout.

C'est un peu la même chose.

Ah non pas du tout, et puis ça se trouve, ce barman, c'est peut être un mangemort infiltré.

Et ? Je te signale qu'il n'aurait pas pu me reconnaître. Dis-je en baissant le son.

Oui, c'est vrai.

Allez avoues, tu étais jaloux.

Il me regardait longuement dans les yeux. Qu'il était beau.

Oui c'est vrai. Mais avoues aussi que tu étais jalouse toute à l'heure dans le magasin?.

Ohhh, m*rde, qu'est-ce qu'allais dire ?

Oui c'est vrai.

J'avais décidé de jouer la carte de la sincérité, après tout lui aussi m'avait avoué qu'il avait été jaloux.

On se sourit, puis on continua de manger. Arrivé au dessert, qui était un moelleux au chocolat avec quelques paillettes des fées, je me décidai à ouvrir la bouche.

Tu savais que les mangemorts attaquaient souvent le Chemin de Traverse?

Oui, Harry m'en avait parlé.

Et il y a eu beaucoup de morts à causes de ces attaques?

Un peu, mais beaucoup de magasins ont fermés. Je vais te montrer.

Il se leva, je l'imitai, et alla payer le repas. On sortit, puis se dirigea vers une autre ruelle. Celle où il y avait le magasin d'Ollivander, celui de Fred et Georges, et d'autres accessoires, certains d'animaux d'autres, d'habits.

Quand je vis enfin la ruelle, ça me choqua. Tout était sombre, aucuns magasins n'étaient ouverts. Ollivander avaient fermés depuis 3ans, mais les autres non. Certains étaient même brûlés. On marcha encore jusqu'au bout de la rue, vers le magasin de Fred. Et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise, quand je vis que le magasin était brûlé, avec plusieurs vitres brisées. Ça me coupa la souffle. Ce magasin était un de mes magasins préférés en dernière année. C'était ici avec Ginny, qu'on avait cherché plein d'objets pour faire des farces à Harry et Ron, la nuit d'Halloween.

-Le magasin de Fred est fermé depuis quand ?

Bientôt 6 mois.

Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit ?

Je ne sais pas.

Je voulus m'approcher, mais Drago me retint par le bras.

On ne devrez pas rester ici.

Pourquoi?

Certains mangemorts traînent ici la journée. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on ai à se battre aujourd'hui. Surtout avec tous ces sacs, ça va être gênant.

Je souris à la vue de Drago portant 3 sacs, et 5 sacs par terre.

D'accord.

Je pris quelques sacs, et on repartit en direction de la rue principale.

D'un commun accord, on retourna au Square poser mes sacs, puis comme il n'était que 14 heures et des poussières, on décida de faire un tour à Pré-au-lard. On remonta l'allée principale, rien n'avait changé. Quelques magasins étaient aussi fermés.

Vers 17heures, on décida de boire un chocolat chaud aux Trois Balais. On s'y reposa pendant une demie heure. A l'extérieur, la nuit commençait à tomber, on était fin février, la nuit tombait encore tôt. On décida de marcher un peu avant de transplaner directement au square. On venait de s'éloigner du centre ville, quand dans une petite rue en bas du village, on entendit des cris. Plusieurs sorts fusèrent. On voyait de la fumée qui avançait dans le ciel.

On se regarda, puis on courut on même temps en direction des cris. On vit 4 mangemorts en train de torturer un jeune couple. Sans réfléchir, je lançais le sort de la mort sur un des mangemorts qui était de dos. Il tomba raide sur le sol. Les 3 autres nous ayant vu, abandonnèrent les deux jeunes personnes pour s'occuper de nous. Drago en tua un autre, puis un combat deux contre deux s'engagea. Les deux mangemorts ne restèrent pas longtemps, je vendais de lancer un doloris sur l'un des deux, quand l'autre lança un protego, pris le bras de l'autre et transplana.

Je courus vers les jeunes personnes qui étaient toujours par terre.

Vous allez bien?

Oui merci. Vous êtes arrivés juste à temps. Ils allaient nous tuer. Sanglota la femme, dans les bras de son mari.

De rien, c'est normal. C'est … c'était votre maison.

L'homme acquiesça de la tête.

Vous avez un autre endroit où aller ?

Oui, chez ma soeur qui habite à Londres .

D'accord.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple transplana direction Londres centre. On fit pareil quelques secondes après.

Il était 18heures, et personne n'était encore rentré. Mais on avait un problème, la potion fonctionnait toujours. J'espérais que les effets allaient vite s'annuler sinon, je risquais et Drago aussi, de me prendre un soufflante par Harry.

Un plop se fit entendre, puis deux autres. Et zut, Harry était là, je courus ranger mes paquets dans ma chambre, et redescendis dans le salon, où se trouvait déjà Drago. Il n'avait toujours pas retrouver son apparence. On entendit les pas dans les escaliers. Eh *erde, on allait être cuit. Ils allaient pas tarder à rentrer dans le salon.

Mais QUI ÊTES-VOUS ?

J'étais vraiment dans la mouise. Je me levais et me mis face à Harry.

Harry, c'est moi Hermione, et là c'est Drago.

Quoi, mais ?

On a pris du polynectar, celui qui était dans la cuisine.

Celui d'Helen et de Will ?

Oui.

Et pourquoi ?

Je lançai un coup d'oeil à Drago. Il regardait ses chaussures, je comprenais le message, il voulait que ce soit moi qui annonce la nouvelle.

Je voulais faire un tour en ville, et comme je ne pouvais pas, on … j'ai proposé qu'on boive le polynectar, pour être tranquille.

Il ne semblait pas trop en colère.

Bon, d'accord, ça va pour cette fois.

Je souris à Harry, et vint le prendre dans mes bras.

Le lendemain matin, j'étais dans le salon en train de lire, quand j'entendis des pas qui venaient de l'étage supérieur. Cette personne courait même. C'était quoi ce bazar? Pansy ou Drago ?

Cette personne était en train de dévaler les escaliers, quand je sortis du salon. Puis cette personne me rentra dedans. Je perdis l'équilibre et finit tomber dans les escaliers, si deux bras puissant ne m'avais pas retenu par la taille. Il n'y avait pas de doute, ce n'était pas Pansy.

Non, mais Drago? Qu'est-qu'il te prends de courir partout dans la maison?

Euhhh, j'attends la Gazette.

Il mettait la maison sans dessus-dessous à cause de la Gazette. Je réfléchissais, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'important ce matin à la Gazette ? Ohhh les résultats du championnat de Quiddicth. Il voulait savoir si son équipe avait gagné.

Ohhh !

Je me rendis enfin compte de la proximité de nos deux corps. Drago me tenait toujours par la taille, et j'avais mes deux mains posées sur son torse, ne me demandez pas comment elles étaient arrivées là, je ne savais pas. Je relevais la tête et vis que Drago m'observait. J'étais plongée dans cet océan bleu quand je sentis encore mon coeur s'emballer. Il commençait à rapprocher sa tête de la mienne, il n'arrêtait pas de regarder mes lèvres. J'allais combler le vide qui nous séparait, quand Pansy descendit les escaliers en baillant fortement. On se recula tous les deux en même temps ,et faillis même retomber dans les escaliers.

Bonjour vous deux ? dit-elle avec un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Nous avait-elle vue ?

Euhh salut , dis-je en même temps que Drago.

Je le regardais, il était tout rouge, il était très gêné, je disais ça, mais je devais être encore plus rouge que lui. Et j'avais toujours mon coeur qui battait vite.

Elle continua de descendre les escaliers, et quand elle passa à côté de moi, elle me donna un coup de coude,me fis un clin d'oeil, et me dis à voix basse :

Faudra que tu me racontes.

Puis elle descendit prendre son petit-dej. Je retournai la tête, Drago n'étais plus là. Et d'un côté j'en fus déçue.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis mon ''presque-baiser'' avec Drago. Et depuis cette semaine, je croyais qu'il m'évitait. Il ne descendait presque plus de sa chambre. J'étais maintenant à peu près sure de mes sentiments envers lui. Je croyais, que je l'aimais. Mais lui, je ne pensais pas, sinon il ne m'éviterais pas ?

J'étais dans ma chambre, allongée sur le dos, les bras croisés sous ma tête. Je réfléchissais à tout et à rien. On toqua à ma porte. Je tournais la tête vers le réveil : 18h30. C'était qui?

Oui?

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Pansy, qui referma la porte derrière elle. Elle vint s'allonger à côté de moi, puis aucune de nous deux parla pendant quelques instants.

Mione ?

Oui ?

Tu l'aimes ?

Je crois bien.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment.

Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ?

Il ne m'aime pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ?

Je .. Tu étais là, la semaine dernière quand …

vous avez faillit vous embrasser ?

Oui, et bah depuis il m'évite, il est partit sans rien dire la semaine dernière.

Ça ne veut rien dire, tu sais. Drago est très timide.

Ça tu vois, j'ai du mal à le croire, dis-je en souriant.

Il n'était pas timide, il nous l'avait prouvé dès le premier jour à Poudlard. Il était tout le contraire de la timidité .

Je veux dire, sur ses sentiments. Blaise et moi on est ses meilleurs amis, ils ne nous a jamais rien dit. Et ça depuis Poudlard. Quand on a su qu'il portait la marque, on l'a sur un mois après, il nous avait rien dit, alors qu'il ne la voulais pas, il était très en colère. Il tait ses sentiments Mione.

Oui, mais s'il m'aimerait, il serait resté la semaine dernière pour s'expliquer. J'étais prête à le faire, mais il n'était plus là. Et ça m'a découragé d'aller le voir.

Je te comprends. Mais arrêtes de broyer du noir, et sort un peu de cette chambre.

Moui !

Allez, lèves-toi. Et changes-toi. Ce soir on dîne tous ensemble, et avec Fred et Luna.

Ok. Ils arrivent quand ?

Dans 10 minutes .

Non ? Elle rigolait, j'aurais besoin de plus de 10 minutes pour me préparer.

Et habilles toi bien, avec une belle robe . Tu sais quoi, je vais rester avec toi, choisir ta robe, te coiffer et te maquiller.

On ne sera pas à un dîner de Gala, on sera juste entre amis.

Oui, entre amis, mais dans cette bande d'ami, il y a un garçon dont t'es amoureuse et tu dois tout faire pour lui plaire.

Je ne répondis rien, et regardai Pansy s'activer à chercher une belle robe dans ma penderie. Elle en trouva enfin une, s'en était une que j'avais acheté avec Drago.

Elle est nouvelle elle ?

Oui, je l'ai acheté avec Drago.

Elle est magnifique. Maintenant va prendre une douche rapide, et t'habillais.

Oui maman.

On se sourit, puis elle me poussa dans la salle de bain. J'en sortie 5 minutes plus tard, habillée de la robe noire.

Tu es sublime Mione. Rohh mais souries un peu. Tiens mets ces chaussures là, elles sont nouvelles aussi.

J'hochai la tête, pendant qu'elle me passa les escarpins que j'enfilai à mes pieds. Elle me demanda de m'asseoir sur une chaise et de ne plus bouger, pour qu'elle arrive à bien me coiffer et me maquiller.

Voilà j'ai fini. Allez regardes-toi et dis moi ce que t'en dis!

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers le miroir. C'était bien, elle avait bien réussi, j'étais pas trop mal.

Merci Pansy, t'es géniale .

De rien Mione.

Je détaillais pour la première fois Pansy depuis son entrée dans la chambre. Elle était habillé elle aussi d'une robe noire, mais plus longue que moi, elle lui arrivait jusqu'au genoux. Elle avait aussi mis des escarpins noirs, avec autant de talons que les miens. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux au naturel. Et s'était un peu maquillée.

T'es sublime Pansy.

Merci toi aussi.

On se sourit.

Bon allez, faut y aller. Ils doivent nous attendre.

Oui.

On sortit de la chambre, on descendis un étage , et on entra dans le salon, où tout le monde était réuni. Je fis la bise à Luna et Fred, et m'installai entre Fred et Harry. Harry me fit une bise sur le front avant de me dire :

T'es sublime Mione.

Oui il a raison, me fit Fred.

Merci beaucoup les gars. Vous aussi vous êtes beau.

Ils étaient tous deux habillés d'un costume noir avec une chemise blanche, ça leur allait bien. Je tournai enfin la tête vers Drago, lui aussi était habillé d'un costume noir, mais d'une chemise bleu, ouverte au col. Ça lui allait super bien, il était comment dire... très beau ;). Il tourna la tête au même moment, et me sourit. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, je commençais même à rougir. Je lui souris en retour, et tournai la tête, pour suivre la conversation qu'avec Fred et Harry. Ils parlaient des nouvelles enquêtes en cours. Ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles de Ted ou Nott. Depuis une certaine attaque de mangemort à Pré-au-lard la semaine dernière, ils ne donnaient plus signe de vie. A ce moment, je regardais Drago, qui lui aussi m'avait regardé. Harry n'était toujours pas au courant que nous y étions.

D'ailleurs, j'ai interrogé le couple qui a été blessé, ils m'ont dit qu'un couple les avait sauvé. Une femme blonde, très belle, et un homme, lui aussi très beau, mais brun. Mais on n'a jamais entendu parler d'eux.

Harry posa son regard sur moi. Je pouvais le sentir.

Je reviens, je vais chercher à boire.

Je sortis du salon, descendis et allai dans la cuisine. Je respirai un bon coup, je ne sais pas comment réagirais Harry s'il apprenais que j'étais là-bas. Surement mal. Il avait trop peur pour moi . Ça pouvait se comprendre, il avait perdu beaucoup de personnes lors de la Bataille, mais de la à me surprotéger...

Mione.

Je me retournais, et me retrouvai face à Harry.

ça va ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Bah tu es sortis précipitamment du salon.

Ohh c'est rien, j'... je … j'avais soif.

C'était toi la semaine dernière ?

J'étais cuite, il savait. C'était sur.

Tu parles de quoi ?

De l'attaque. C'est toi et Drago qui avait aidé le couple.

Il avait l'air en colère, mais s'il se retenait de le montrer.

Réponds.

Oui c'était moi. On allait partir quand on a entendu les cris et

que vous y êtes aller sans réfléchir.

Mais Harry, fallait les aider. Ils allaient se faire tuer.

Ça aurait pu être un piège.

Mais non, on n'avait pas notre apparence normale, personne n'aurais su que c'était nous.

Tu vois Hermione, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu sortes. Les mangemorts sont partout, tu ne peux pas aller dans un endroit sans en trouver un. Dorénavant, tu ne sortiras plus d'ici.

Quoi ? Mais Harry, je te dis qu'on ne craignais rien. On avait bu du Polynectar.

Et alors, si les effets s'étaient dissipés à cet instant ? Vous n'auriez pas pu résister contre 3 bons mangemorts.

Harry, de toute façons, il y aura bien un moment, où je devrais affronter des mangemorts.

Non.

Si c'est obligé. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que Nott me veut, il réussira à m'avoir.

Non, on fera tout pour l'en empêcher!

T'oublie une chose !

Laquelle ?

Ted .

Il ne répondit pas .

Harry, faut se rendre à l'évidence. Nott m'aura un jour ou l'autre, et ça en me faisant du chantage. Il en aura marre d'attendre plusieurs occasions qui ne viendront jamais. Il me fera du chantage, la vie de Ted contre moi.

On trouvera un autre moyen . Je refuse que tu sortes une seule fois de cette maison. Tu resteras ici.

HARRY, J'AI LE DROIT DE VIVRE. C'EST LA PREMIERE FOIS, A PART 2 MISSIONS QUE JE METS LE NEZ DEHORS.

C'est pour ton bien Hermione.

Tu parles.

Hermione, je te jures que si tu sors, une dizaine de mangemorts te tomberont dessus, et t'emmèneront. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

Moi non plus Harry. Mais ne m'empêches pas de vivre. J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux. Si je veux sortir, je sortirais.

Hermione, non. Si tu sors, tu vas te faire tuer, et j'ai déjà vu trop de morts.

Moi aussi Harry. Et j'en vois encore maintenant et à cause de moi. Nathan est mort à cause de moi, et l'auror, Marc,à la gare, il est aussi mort à cause de moi. C'était un piège aussi. Ils voulaient m'attirer dans un coin, comme l'a fait Mélinda, mais Drago est arrivé.

La prochaine fois, tu resteras ici avec quelqu'un.

HARRY STOP. La prochaine fois; je me rendrais en échange de Ted.

Quoi ? MAIS T'ES CINGLEE. JE T'INTERDIS DE FAIRE CA !

Non, mais imagines que Nott tortures tous les jours notre Ted. Il ne vas pas vivre longtemps comme ça.

Mais Hermione c'est de la folie. Il va surement te tuer.

Et, je préfères que Ted vives.

Il ne répondit rien. J'avais pensé à ça pendant toute la semaine. Je ne voulais pas avoir la mort de Ted sur la conscience. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, moi aussi. Mais elles commencèrent à dévaler sur mes joues pour finir sur mes lèvres et mon menton.

Si c'est ce que tu veux Hermione.

Harry sortit de la cuisine, et monta. Je m'agenouillai par terre, et pleurai. C'était vraiment ce que je voulais, je voulais retrouver Nott et faire un échange avec Ted, même si ça devait me couter la vie.

Quelqu'un s'installa à côté de moi. Je n'eus pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qui c'était. Je l'avais reconnu à son odeur, c'était Drago.

On a tout entendu.

Je ne lui répondis pas.

Écoutes Hermione, j'ai quelque chose à te dire .

Je relevais la tête, essuyai quelques larmes et le regardais. Il était là, en train de me fixer. J'étais perdue dans ses yeux bleus, ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Il était accroupit, il rapprocha ses mains de mon visage, et l'encercla. Il approcha son visage du mien, sans coupé le contact visuel, puis il combla le vide entre nos deux visages, et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon cœur allait lâché, ça ne pouvait pas être possible, je devais rêvé. Ça devait être ça, j'étais en plein rêve.

Il s'écarta de moi, et me regarda dans les yeux.

Non tu ne rêves pas.

Mais, arrêtes de lire dans ma tête.

T'as qu'a mieux fermé ton esprit.

Roohh chuuuut.

Il me sourit, et me ré-embrassa.

Hermione, je crois que je t'aime vraiment.

J'étais aux anges,il m'embrassait et me disait qu'il m'aimait.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

On se sourit tous les deux, puis on échangea un dernier baiser.

Allez viens, on remonte.

Ouais.

Il me prit la main, et m'entraîna à l'étage. Harry n'était pas dans le salon. Je chuchotai à l'oreille de Drago, qu'il fallait que j'aille voir Harry. Il acquiesça, et avant que je sorte de la pièce, il m'embrassa devant tous les autres. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Pansy, elle avait la bouche grande ouverte, et les yeux presque aussi grand, et Fred lui souriait.

Je montai les escaliers, et me dirigeai vers la chambre de mon meilleur ami. Aucuns bruits ne provenait de sa chambre. J'ouvris la porte, il n'y avait personne dans la chambre. Je savais où il pouvait être. Je refermai la porte, et me dirigeai vers la chambre au fond du couloir, celle de Teddy. J'ouvris la porte, et je le vis enfin. Harry était assis sous la fenêtre, qui laissait passer la lumière des lampadaires.

Harry ?

Il releva la tête vers moi, me regarda un cours instant, et reposa sa tête sur ses genoux. Je fis quelques pas et m'assis à ses côtés. Il posa ensuite sa tête sur mon épaule.

Harry, je suis désolée si ce que je t'ai dit t'as fait du mal. Mais faut me comprendre, si jamais Ted mourrait, je ne me le pardonnerais pas.

T'inquiètes, je comprends. Je t'aime Mione.

Moi aussi je t'aime Harry.

Je posai ma tête sur la sienne, puis on resta comme ça un long moment. J'avais même failli m'endormir à plusieurs moments, mais j'avais lutté. Harry me parlait des prénoms qu'il avait en tête pour son futur fils ou fille. Il espérait avoir une fille, ça tombait bien.

Vers 23 heures, Pansy entra dans la pièce, pour nous prévenir que Luna et Fred venaient de partir, et que les autres allaient se coucher. Avant de quitter la pièce Pansy s'adressa à moi .

Et Félicitations Mione!

Sur ce, elle referma la porte et nous laissa tous les deux.

Félicitations pour quoi ?

Je … Avec … On ..

Bon alors ?

Je sors, en quelques sortes, avec Drago!

C'est vrai ? Je suis content pour toi Mione.

Merci. Bon, et si on allait se coucher? Il commence à se faire tard, et j'ai mal au cou.

Bonne idée.

On sortit de la chambre, puis arrivés devant la sienne, il me prit dans ses bras, et me déposa un baiser sur le front.

Dors bien.

Merci toi aussi.

Il rentra dans sa chambre sans faire trop de bruit, pour ne pas déranger Pansy qui venait de se coucher, tandis que moi, je rejoignais ma chambre. J'allais refermer la porte, quand Drago apparut devant .

Je viens te souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Il me prit dans ses bras, et m'embrassa plusieurs fois avant de partir dans sa chambre, pour une longue nuit de sommeil.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33

Tout un mois passa, j'étais toujours avec Drago, pour mon plus grand bonheur. On faisait même chambre commune. Par contre, on n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle de Nott, ni de Teddy. Harry n'avait pas parlé de l'enveloppe avec les cheveux à Pansy. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter encore plus.

Je me réveillai une fois de plus, la tête sur le torse de Drago. Lui avait une main qui me tenait la taille. Je l'admirais encore quelques minutes, puis me décidai à sortir du lit. Je fis le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller mon ange. Je me lavai, et sortis de la chambre, Drago dormait toujours.

Je descendis les escaliers et trouvais Harry en train de boire son café, en lisant la Gazette. Je lui fis la bise, et filai dans la cuisine me servir mes céréales. Je revins dans la salle à manger et m'installai à côté de mon meilleur ami.

Bien dormi Mione?

Oui très bien et toi ?

Pareil.

Il but une autre gorgée de café, et me regarda.

Ça se passe bien avec Drago?

Oui à merveille !

Dire que tu es en couple avec ton ex-pire ennemi.

Oui, ça surprend.

Oui, ça aurait été impossible, 3 plus tôt.

Carrément, impossible, inimaginable, impensable et tout ce que tu veux .

On rigola un instant en se remémorant le bon vieux temps.

Mais, ça prouve que les gens changent. Surtout Drago, il a beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard.

Oui.

On ne pouvait vraiment pas se supporter. Tu te rappelles quand je lui ais envoyé mon poing dans la figure.

Ohh oui ! C'était hilarant. Il faisait une de ces têtes.

Oui, trop drôle, mais ça m'avait bien défoulé. Il était vraiment atroce.

Vous parlez de qui?

On se retourna, et vit que le principal concerné par la discussion venait de faire son apparition.

De toi ?

En bien j'espère !

Avec Harry on se regarda puis sourit.

De toi, quand tu étais à Poudlard...

Ahhh donc en mauvais.

Oui.

Il nous sourit puis vint m'embrasser. On déjeuna tous les trois, en se remémorant toutes nos ''aventures communes''.

Un autre mois passa, on n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Nott, et ce n'était pas normal. Il devait surement préparer un sale coup. Pansy avait pris quelques kilos, son ventre commençait à grossir. Elle avait enfin dit à Harry qu'ils attendaient une petite fille, il avait été super heureux. On a fêté ça avec du Champagne.

J'étais dans le salon, sur mon ordinateur, quand Drago posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules, et sa tête sur la mienne.

Tu fais quoi ?

Je vends la librairie sur le réseau sorcier.

Tu la vends ?

Oui, ça fait trop longtemps que je ne m'en suis pas occupé. Il va y avoir plein de factures en retard, et puis, il y a aussi un meurtre. Je ne veux pas que ça me rappelles tout le temps ce qui s'est passé.

Oui, normal.

Il m'embrassa sur la bouche, puis repartit dans sa chambre, où il devait remplir une tonne de papier pour le ministère. Comme il n'était pas sur le terrain car il devait me protéger, il devait s'occuper , pendant un petit moment, des tâches administratives, et c'était pas de la tarte. Il commençait tôt, et se coucher assez tard.

Cette après-midi, Pansy ne travaillait pas, et on regarda la télévision ensemble.

J'ai envie de savoir à quoi ressemblera notre petite fille.

Oui, tu n'es pas la seule. Je l'imagine brune, avec des grands yeux verts.

Moi plutôt, avec des yeux bleus.

Bahh y a plus qu'attendre 6 moins et on sera fixer.

Oula oui, encore 6 mois. Ohhh ça va passer vite, et puis on a toujours pas trouver un prénom, et on n'a pas encore commencé à faire sa chambre. Ohhh lalala.

Et Pansy calme toi. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux attendre jusqu'à la naissance pour trouver un prénom. Et pour la chambre faut voir avec Harry, la couleur, les meubles et tout le tralala qui va avec.

C'est déjà fait, mais il travaille tout le temps, et le dimanche, il est tellement fatigué,qu'il dort jusqu'à midi, et il reste dans son fauteuil.

Si tu veux, on peut commencer maintenant, je ne sais pas on peut lancer plusieurs sorts pour faire la peinture?

Oui c'est une bonne idée.

On se leva, et nous dirigea vers la chambre de la future petite Potter. Il y avait déjà le berceau, il était de couleur violet.

Vous avez choisi quelles couleurs pour la chambre?

Violet, et blanc.

Ok.

On lança plusieurs sorts pour colorer les murs. Ensuite on plaça les meubles que Pansy et Harry avaient acheté, puis on le repeigna. On installa quelques décorations puis le tour était joué.

Bahh voilà, la chambre sera déjà prête.

Oui, il va être content quand il va voir ça .

Elle eut juste le temps de finir sa phrase qu'on entendit quelqu'un monter les escaliers.

Chérie, t'es où ?

C'était Harry.

On est dans la chambre de la petite.

Il entra, se stoppa net, et examina la chambre.

-C'est vous qu'avez fait ça ?

Oui ..

Wahou ! C'est super.

Il embrassa sa femme, puis me sourit.

Elle va se plaira dans cette chambre la petite.

Oui, il ne vous reste plus qu'une chose à faire.

Quoi ? dire le couple en même temps

Bahh trouver le prénom. Et vous avez encore 6 mois, ça devrait le faire.

Je sortis de la chambre, et les laissai seuls.

Je me dirigea vers la chambre de Drago et juste assez la porte pour pouvoir passer la tête. Il était assis en face son bureau, les bras sur celui-ci, et la tête posée sur les bras. Il était en train de dormir. Je m'avançai sans faire de bruit, il était trop mignon quand il dormait. Je m'approchais encore doucement, puis l'embrassa sur le front. Il y avait plein de papier sur son bureau. Il devait lire des rapports...etc... Il commença à se réveiller.

Hermione ?

Oui.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Bahh j'étais venue te voire, mais tu dormais.

Ah désolé, mais ça me fatigue de lire tous ses rapports.

Il s'approcha de moi, mit ses mains sur ma taille, et m'embrassa. Il força la barrière de mes lèvres, et quelques secondes après nos langues dansaient ensemble. Il m'attira jusqu'au lit, puis on prolongea le baiser, allongés, lui sur moi. Quelques minutes après, tous nos vêtements étaient au pied du lit.

(ndla : je ne fais pas de lemon, dsl ;) ) Je me réveillai,Drago dormait toujours. Je voulus tourner la tête pour voir quelle heure il était, mais j'avais oublié que l'on n'était pas dans ma chambre, et que Drago n'avait pas réveil. Mais à en juger par les quelques rayons qui traversaient les rideaux, je dirais qu'il était tôt, 6-7 heures. Je n'avais pas envie de me lever, mais je n'avais pas non plus envie de me rendormir. Mon ange dormait toujours profondément. Je m'amusais à dessiner sur son torse, quand il commença à se réveiller.

Tu peux pas dormir?

Non pas envie.

Il me sourit, puis m'embrassa.

Et si on allait se doucher ? me fit-il avec un petit sourire coquin.

Toi, t'as une idée derrière la tête.

Pt'être bien.

On se leva, puis partis se doucher ensemble.

On sortit de la salle de bain une heure après. On déjeuna ensemble, puis il repartit travailler dans sa chambre. J'étais toute seule dans la salle à manger, quand Pansy fit irruption.

Sa va Pansy ?

Non, pas du tout, Harry n'est qu'un crétin.

Je la regardais avec de gros yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?

Il ne veux pas choisir de prénom.

Comment ça?

On a choisit plusieurs prénoms : Samantha, Emilie, Anna, Rose, et Lilly. Mais il dit que c'est à moi de choisir, mais moi je peux pas, imagines je choisis celui qu'il aime pas. C'est trop dur.

Mais Pansy, calmes toi, ce n'est rien. Faut pas se mettre dans cet état pour ça.

Mais ça me stresse.

Roohh, le mieux, c'est dans parler. Il doit bien en préférer un et après vous voyez ensemble.

Mouais.

T'as déjeuné ?

Non.

Et bah, restes déjeuner avec moi. Ça va te changer les idées.

Elle quitta la pièce, pour aller dans la cuisine et en ressortir deux minutes plus tard, les mains pleines de croissants, pain au chocolat, du beurre. Je la regardais surprise. Elle avait changer de menu, d'habitude elle buvait juste un café, et avalait un croissant.

Bahh quoi, j'ai très faim.

Oui oui.

On parla ensuite, de son travail, de son patron qui était infernal avec elle. Mais heureusement pour elle, elle allait pas tarder à partir en congé.

La semaine passa très lentement, on était dimanche, Harry et Blaise travailler exceptionnellement, et Drago était toujours enfermé dans sa chambre. Pansy était partie faire les courses. Je zappais les chaînes de la télé, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Tout à coup, Harry surgit dans la pièce.

Hermione, prépares toi, dans 5 minutes on part.

Hein ?

On a une mission, et tu viens, tu seras toute seule ici, et ça pourrait être encore un piège.

Ok.

Dépêches toi, en attendant, je vais prévenir Drago.

Je sautai du fauteuil et montait comme une dingue les escaliers. Je pris mon manteau, ma baguette, et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. Quelques secondes après Drago et Harry vinrent me rejoindre. Harry partit quelques secondes dans la cuisine, écrire un mot pour Pansy, pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Drago me fixait, je comprenais ce qu'il le tracassait, moi. Il s'inquiétait. Je souris et l'embrassai.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer.

Oui je l'espère.

Il me réembrassa puis Harry arriva.

Allez faut y aller, les autres nous attende déjà. Donnez moi votre main, on transplane directement là-bas.

Oui ça ?

A Ste Mangouste.

Heureusement que Pansy ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, Harry aurait été mort d'inquiétude. Quelques secondes après on arriva directement au 7ème étage. Ils avaient enlevé le sort anti-transplanage.

Bon, Hermione tu seras avec Blaise. Vous devez sauver les patients. Avec Drago, on s'occupe des mangemorts qui traînent ici.

Drago me regarda une dernière fois, je souris, il était trop mignon quand il s'inquiétait. Mais non tout allait bien se passer, je l'espérais.

Avec Blaise, on descendit plusieurs étages, pour arriver au 3ème :empoisonnement par potion et plantes. Il y avait plusieurs cadavres, de médecins, patients mais aussi de mangemorts. Quelques couloirs plus loin, on entendit des cris. On se précipita pour aider les médecins ou les malades. Plusieurs mangemorts étaient en train d'attaquer deux médicomages. Avec Blaise, on projeta les deux hommes encagoulés de noir à plusieurs mètres, et Blaise les immobilisa tandis que j'accourais vers les médecins. Ils n'avaient que quelques égratignures, rien de grave. Ils pourraient continuer de se battre. Blaise ne voulant prendre aucun risque, attacha les deux ''statues'' avec un lien magique, en attendant la fin de l'attaque pour les emmener à Azkaban. Les médecins, firent le tour de l'étage pour voir leur patients, nous on redescendit encore d'un étage. Il n 'y avait personne, aucun bruit, aucun corps. On passa devant plusieurs salles vides, toujours personnes. C'était bizarre, normalement il devait bien y avoir des patients. Auraient-ils évacuer tout l'étage ? On repartit en direction des escaliers quand on entendit des bruits de pas. On se mit, chacun des côtes de la porte. Les pas se rapprochaient, puis la porte s'ouvrit, deux capes noires passèrent, ils ne comprirent rien à ce qu'il se passait. En deux temps, trois mouvements, ils étaient assommés, immobilisés et ligotés. On remonta les escaliers, on fit le tour à l'étage, là non plus, il n'y avait personne. On marchait dans le couloir, tendant l'oreille au moindre bruit, quand trois mangemorts surgirent au détour du couloir. On resta plusieurs secondes à s'affronter du regard, quand on brandit tous en même temps nos baguettes. On lança plusieurs sorts, 1 mangemort se retrouva projeté violemment contre le mur, il s'écroula comme une masse, et ne se releva pas. Blaise fut à son tour projeté à l'autre bout du couloir. Les deux mangemorts s'avançaient vers moi, au fur et à mesure que je reculais.

Mais attends, c'est Granger !

L'autre me regarda attentivement.

Ahh ouais, t'as raison. Il va être content le maître.

Hermione sauves-toi.

Il en était hors de question, je n'allais pas le laisser seul avec deux abrutis encapuchonnés. Les deux types avançaient encore, j'étais presque arrivée au niveau de Blaise, qui était toujours par terre, faisait pression sur sa plaie au ventre. Quelques tâches de sang coulaient sur le sol. Je réagis au quart de tour. Je lançai l'avada Kedavra sur le plus grand sans qu'il puisse se défendre, et l'autre je l'envoyait tout au fond du couloir. Je fis demi-tour, aidai à relever Blaise, et on courut dans l'autre couloir au même moment que le mangemort se relevait.

Non mais t'es malade.

Non, il fallait bien que j'agisse, j'allais pas te laisser seul avec eux-deux.

Non, mais t'es vraiment cinglée comme fille. Tu te rends compte, qu'on à un mangemort fou furieux qui nous cour après, et que je suis blessé.

Et alors, je peux toujours nous défendre.

Ouais.

Tais-toi et cours plus vite, il se rapproche.

Heyy, je fais ce que je peux, je te signale que j'ai une affreuse plaie au ventre, que je suis en train de me vider de mon sang, et que ça fait atrocement mal au ventre.

Rohh arrêtes de dramatiser.

J'accélérai le pas, en poussant Blaise à le faire aussi. On allai bientôt arrivé aux escaliers, ça allait être compliqué. Blaise n'allait pas pouvoir les monter quatre à quatre, et l'autre timbré était toujours à nos trousses. Il fallait que je l'occupe pendant que Blaise montait à l'étage.

Bon, Blaise tu vas faire ce que je dis. Tu vas monter le plus vite possible les escaliers pendant que je ralentis l'autre derrière.

Non, pas question que je te laisse seule.

Ohh, mais fais ce que je te dis. On ne peut pas monter les escaliers sans rien faire, il va nous rattraper. Donc tu montes, je le ralentis ou le neutralise et je te rejoins.

Ok, mais fait attention, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, Drago ne me le pardonnerait pas.

Oui oui, je te le promets.

Quelques pas encore, et Blaise s'engouffra dans la cage d'escaliers et commença à monter les escaliers. Le mangemort arriva en face de moi, et je lui lançai déjà plusieurs sorts. Il les évita tous sans soucis, il riposta mais aucun de ses sorts ne me toucha. Je lui envoyai un stupefix et il vola à l'autre bout du couloir. J'en profitai pour courir dans les escaliers et rejoindre l'étage d'au dessus où m'attendait patiemment Blaise, en train de tripoter sa baguette.

Ahh bah enfin, j'allais redescendre.

Allez , faut y aller, je ne les pas neutraliser.

On recommença à courir, il fallait rejoindre les autres, au 7ème, et on était au 3ème. Ça allait être dur, mais il le fallait, à moins qu'on croise Harry, Drago où d'autres aurors. On entendit les pas du mangemort, il nous avait rattrapé. On arrivait prêt des escaliers, il fallait qu'on fasse pareil.

Bon, Blaise on recommence, je m'occupe du mangemort et toi tu montes.

Ok chef.

Il commençait à monter les escaliers, quand le mangemort me fonça dessus. Je tombai à la renverse avec la cape noire sur moi. Il avait mit sa main sur ma bouche, et l'autre empêcher mon bras de bouger.

Ahhh je tiens sale garce, tu croyais t'échapper.

Je me débattais, mais il n'était pas léger. Je ne pouvais presque faire aucun mouvement.

Le maître va être content.

Je me demandais pourquoi il n'avait pas déjà transplaner. Il ne savait peut être pas que le sort anti-transplange était baissé. Il commençait à tirer sa baguette de sa poche, surement pour prévenir ses copains, quand j'en profitai pour lever mon genou et l'abattre contre ses bijoux de famille. Un cri s'échappa de sa bouche, puis il tomba à la renverse. Au même moment Blaise surgit. Je me levai et courut vers lui.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

ça prenait trop de temps, je suis redescendu pour t'aider, mais je suis arriver deux secondes trop tard.

Allez vite, on remonte.

Il commençait déjà à se relever. On arriva au 4ème, heureusement pour nous, aucun mangemorts n'étaient présents, mais aucuns auros n'étaient là également. On devait encore monter 3 étage pour pouvoir recevoir de l'aide. Mais d'ici là, l'autre nous aura déjà rattrapé. D'ailleurs il ne devait pas être loin, on entendit claquer la porte de l'escalier. On continua de courir, on arrivait presque aux escaliers qui menaient au 5ème.

Blaise monte, il arrive.

Non, je reste avec toi.

Mais on risque de perdre du temps.

Ce n'est pas grave.

On pointa tous les deux nos baguettes en direction du mangemort qui venait d'arriver. On lança simultanément deux doloris qu'il n'esquiva pas. Blaise l'immobilisa juste à temps, et le ligota.

Ehh bahh enfin, ce n'était pas trop tôt.

A peine, j'eus fini ma phrase, qu'un sort fusa entre nous deux. On se retourna, et on fit face à 5 mangemorts.

Là, va falloir se battre Blaise.

Oui.

Ils commencèrent le combat. On se fit attaquer en même temps, je ne savais pas si on allait tenir longtemps. Ils étaient 5, nous 2, et Blaise était blessé. Blaise en abattit un. Bon, 4 contre 2. Mais il avait quand même, et toujours l'avantage. Je me reçus un doloris en plein dans le ventre. Ça me coucha sur le sol froid de l'hôpital. J'essayai de ne pas crier, mais la douleur était tellement forte, que quelques cris s'échappèrent de ma bouche. Blaise se mit devant moi, et se défendit comme il pouvait. Il en avait neutralisé un autre. Il en restait deux. J'étais toujours sur le dos, essayant de retrouver ma respiration. Les deux mangemorts avançaient, mais Blaise ne pouvait pas reculer, j'étais là. Je me releva avec peine, mais je réussi à rester sur mes jambes. On lança des stupefix en même temps, aucuns de toucha un des deux mangemorts. Ils étaient plus fort que d'habitude. Il fallait qu'on trouve un moyen de se débarrasser d'eux. D'autres pas se firent entendre. Je me retournais, faisait dos aux 2 mangemorts, en espérant que ce soit Harry, Drago ou d'autres auros. Mais non. C'était 3 autres mangemorts. On était vraiment mal là.

Ohh mais c'est Granger.

Ils allaient tous me la sortir?

Le maître va être content.

Je m'en doutais.

Rends toi, où on tue ton ami.

Ohhh m*rde, ils me faisaient du chantage. Je regardais Blaise, il faisait non de la tête. Je m'approchais de lui et lui chuchotais.

On est mal parti là, ils sont 5, on est deux. On ne s'en sortira pas indemne.

Non, Hermione. Pas question que tu te rendes. On va se battre.

Oui, mais je n'ai pas envie de te voir mo...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'ils nous lancèrent deux doloris. On se retrouva tous les deux couchés sur le dos. Les mangemorts s'étaient rapprochés, et nous encerclés.

Je venais d'avoir une idée, Blaise pourrait transplaner ? Harry avait baissé le sort. J'essayai de lui faire comprendre avec mes yeux qu'ils devaient transplaner. Mias il ne comprenait rien. J'essayai de m'introduire dans ses pensées mais il me rejeta, je lui fis comprendre que c'était moi, et il me laissa entrer.

Transplanes.

Quoi.? non ! Je ne te laisses pas seule avec eux.

Mais il ne peut rien m'arriver, alors que toi si.

Hermione, Harry et Drago ne me le pardonnerons jamais.

Blaise, c'est moi qui te le demandes, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais fuis. Maintenant transplanes.

Mione, on te retrouveras, je te le promets.

Je lui sourit, puis il disparus en quelques secondes. Les mangemorts étaient tous surpris. Puis on me tira par les cheveux pour être à leur hauteur.

Alors Granger.

C'était celui que j'avais ''castré''. Je le reconnus à sa voix.

ça, c'est pour ce que tu m'as fait y a quelques minutes.

Je le vis lever son poing, puis tout fut noir.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34

Je me réveillais dans une chambre. Une chambre assez grande et foncée, vert foncé avec un peu d'argent. Pas la peine d'être Merlin pour se douter que j'étais dans une chambre de Serpentard. Je me levai, et examinai la chambre. Il y avait trois portes. J'allais vers la première, elle était fermée à clé, la seconde c'était la salle de bain. J'ouvris la porte de la troisième et rentra dans une autre petite chambre. Il y avait un petit lit, et un petit bureau. Je rentrais dans cette petite chambre. J'entendis pleurer, il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce. Je me concentrais sur les bruits, ça provenait de derrière le lit. Je m'approchais du lit, et le contournais. Il y avait Ted accroupi, en train de pleurer.

Oh mon dieu ! Ted.

Je me précipitai vers lui, et le pris dans mes bras. Il continuait de pleurer.

ça va mon bonhomme?

Il hocha la tête. Je le regardais attentivement,il n'avait pas de marque de coup. Peut être n'était-il pas battu.

Pourquoi tu pleures?

Z'croyé que c'était un méchant en noir.

Non, non, c'est moi mon chéri.

Je le repris encore dans mes bras. Je le soulevai et le posai sur son lit.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la seule fenêtre qui éclairait sa chambre. Elle donnait sur un grand jardin entretenu. Il y avait même une forêt. Je regardais Ted, il commençait à fermer les yeux, je restais prêt de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Ensuite je retournais dans ma chambre, il y avait deux fenêtre. Elle donnait aussi sur le jardin, mais on ne pouvait pas sauter à cette hauteur, sinon on se briserait la nuque. Je regardais les meubles de la pièce, il y avait aussi un bureau, une coiffeuse ainsi qu'une armoire. J'ouvris celle-ci et découvris pleins de robes de soirées.

Ehh bah! Les prisonniers sont bien accueillis.

Je refermais l'armoire, et m'installai sur le lit. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Je n'avais pas ma baguette, le contraire m'aurait étonné aussi. Je m'allongeais sur le dos, et regardais le plafond. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées; Pourquoi étais-je dans une chambre ? Et non pas dans un cachot ?

Pourquoi Nott n'était-il pas encore venu me voir?

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Je me redressais un peu, écoutant chaque pas. Le pas se stoppèrent juste devant la porte. Je pourrais peut être m'échapper. Je me précipitai derrière la porte. J'entendis le cliquetis de la serrure. Puis la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Une tête brune passa puis referma la porte, toujours dos à moi. J'avais pris une statuette qui était sur le bureau. J'allais assommer l'inconnu quand il se retourna. C'était Nott, j'allais abaissé la statuette, mais il me prit violemment le poignet, un gémissement de douleur passa la barrière de mes lèvres .

Il me plaqua contre le mur, toujours en me tenant le poignet.

Alors Granger, on est réveillée ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Je ne répondis rien, je le fixais d'un regard noir, mais lui semblait s'en ficher. Il avait un sourire coller sur le visage.

Tu te plais dans ton nouveau chez toi ?

Tu traites tous tes prisonniers comme ça ?

Non, juste toi.

Et pourquoi ?

Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Patience patience ma belle !

Sa belle ? Non , mais, j'imaginais la tête de Drago s'il était là, Nott ne ferait pas long feu à mon avis.

-Mione ?

On tourna la tête vers Ted, il venait d'entrer dans la chambre, et nous regardait.

Retournes dans ta chambre mon ange, j'arrive.

Il hocha la tête, et repartit.

Tu ferais une bonne mère Granger.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je t'avais dit que je t'aurais.

Oui, et ?

Désolée, Hermiiiione, mais je dois te laisser. Je reviendrais te voir ce soir. Et entre temps je vais demander à l'elfe d'enlever tous les objets de cette pièce.

Il me sourit puis quitta la pièce. Quelques secondes après, un elfe apparut et enleva tous les objets susceptibles de blesser quelqu'un, en l'occurrence Nott ou ses sbires.

Je passais ma journée dans la chambre de Ted, où il coloriait des feuilles. Les mangemorts n'étaient pas si terrible, ils avaient donné des feuilles et des crayons de couleurs à Ted, c'était bizarre.

Le soir arriva vite, le même elfe que cette après-midi, nous amena notre repas. Quelques minutes après, Ted s'était endormi. Je retournais dans ma chambre en fermant sa porte en faisait le moins de bruit possible. Je fis demi tour et m'aperçus que Nott était dans la chambre en train de me fixer.

-Pourquoi sommes nous dans une chambre ?

Tu préfèrerais être dans un cachot moisi ?

Non, non, mais je pose la question c'est tout.

Je veux juste que vous soyez bien installé.

Et pourquoi?

Arrêtes avec tes questions Granger, c'est pénible.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda dehors.

Alors Granger , t'as réfléchi ?

A quoi ?

A faire parti de mes rangs.

Jamais de la vie. Plutôt crever.

D'accord, mais dans ce cas tu ne vas pas aimer la 2ème solution.

Qui est ?

D'avoir un enfant.

Si tu veux un enfant Nott, tant mieux pour toi.

T'as pas compris Granger, ça m'étonnes de toi même.

Expliques!

Tu sais que je te veux pour ta puissance.

Ça oui.

Mais tu ne veux pas rejoindre mes rangs.

Non.

Donc il me reste une solution.

Je ne vois toujours pas .

Avoir un héritier puissant.

Je ne comprenais pas le lien, entre m'avoir dans ses rangs et avoir un héritier puissant. Je réfléchis encore un instant, puis comprit d'où il voulait en venir.

Hors de question, trouves toi une autre sorcière puissante pour un avoir un héritier.

Granger, tu crois pas que c'est déjà fait. A Poudlard tu étais la seule, je me suis renseignée, à Beaux-Bâtons, Durmstrang et les autres, tu es la meilleure.

Non je refuse.

Va falloir faire un choix Granger, je te donnes 2 jours. Rejoindre mes rangs, ou me donner un héritier.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce. Je m'allongeai dans mon lit pensant à ses deux propositions. Jamais de la vie je ne coucherais avec lui, dans le but de lui pondre un sale héritier. Mais je ne voulais pas rejoindre ses rangs, je serais obliger de tuer, ou de donner des informations importantes.

Deux jours passèrent, je n'avais toujours pas pris de décision, en même temps je ne voulais pas prendre de décisions, dans les deux cas je trahissais mes amis. Je ne pouvais pas leur faire ça . Et surtout à Drago. J'ai passé toute ma journée à veiller sur Ted, il ne semblait pas se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait ,il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre. On toqua à la porte . Les mangemorts connaissaient la politesse? Je sortis de la chambre de Ted, en prenant grand soin de fermer la porte, et répondus par l'affirmative à celui qui tapait contre la porte.

Nott entra, et referma la porte. Il allait me demander ma décision.

Granger, alors , ta décision.

J'en ai pas.

Il me regarda longuement puis reporta son regard sur la chambre, pour enfin atterrir sur la fenêtre.

Va falloir. Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser ici à attendre que tes petits copains débarquent et te sauves.

Je ne peux pas prendre de décision.

Oui oui, j'imagine, tu crois les trahir et patati, patata.

Nott éprouvait de la compréhension?

Je te laisse un mois. Dernier délais. Et après si tu n'as toujours pas de décision, je prendrais moi-même une décision. T'as d'ailleurs de la chance, que je la prenne pas de suite.

Il posa son regard sur moi, puis sur mon corps. Ohh c'était ça sa décision : vouloir un héritier.

Il partit sans m'adresser un regard puis claqua la porte.

Je retournais voir Ted, il jouait avec une peluche en forme hippogriffe.

Le mois s'écoula lentement, je m'ennuyais à mourir, heureusement qu'il y avait Ted. Sinon, je ne savais pas ce que je ferais des mes journées. Je n'avais rien à faire, à part tourner en rond dans ma chambre, en réfléchissant ; pour changer; à un moyen de me sortir de ce pétrin. C'était aujourd'hui, si Nott, n'avait pas oublié, que je devais rendre ma décision.

Il frappa pour 19 heures.

Granger.

Nott.

Ta décision ?

J'en ai toujours pas.

Très bien. Dans ce cas, ce soir, avec Ted, vous dinerez avec moi. Habilles toi bien. Je t'enverrais l'elfe pour te conseiller. A 20 heures, tu as intérêt à être prête.

Il quitta la pièce sans rien dire. Diner avec lui ? Il était vraiment bizarre. Pourquoi inviterait-il ses prisonniers à manger avec lui? Il fallait que je sois bien habillé? Il y avait de quoi faire avec la penderie qui était à ma disposition.

J'ouvris les portes de l'armoire, et cherchai pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes une robe qui pourrait faire l'affaire. J'en trouvais une qui ferais l'affaire. Je décidai de prendre une douche, puis m'habillais. Ensuite je m'occupais de Teddy. Il avait lui aussi une armoire. Mais quand je rentrais dans la pièce, je me retrouva face à une dame assez âgée.

Mais qui êtes vous ?

Je suis Mme Nott.

La mère de Théodore ?

Oui.

Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

Je m'occupe de ce petit Teddy. Je l'aide à s'habiller pour ce soir.

Vous dinez avec nous ?

Oui

Et aussi votre mari ?

Mon mari est mort depuis 3 ans Mlle Granger.

Ohhh je suis désolée, je ne savais pas.

Ce n'est pas grave. Voilà j'ai fini avec le petit. Il est l'heure, je vais vous accompagnez.

Elle sortit de ma chambre et nous invita à en faire de même. Je pris Ted par la main, et suivis la vieille femme à travers les couloirs. Tout était lugubre ici, il y avait quelques portraits des membres de la famille, mais rien d'autre. On arriva enfin aux escaliers. C'était gigantesque. Et plus joyeux que le couloir et les chambres. Les escaliers étaient en marbre, et le hall était plus éclairé. Il y avait un long tapis rouge et argent, qui conduisait dans une autre salle. On descendit les escaliers, puis on suivit toujours Mme Nott. Elle nous emmena dans une grande salle. C'était le salon. Il y avait une cheminée, des fauteuils, des tables, puis on passa dans une autre salle. C'était la salle à manger. C'était tout aussi grand. Il y avait une grande table, où étaient posé 5 couverts. Ted, Nott et sa mère, moi et qui ? Mme Nott s'était arrêtée, et je me mis à ses côtés.

Excusez-moi, mais qui est la 5 ème personne à diner avec nous ?

Mon deuxième fils.

Nott avait un frère ? Je ne m'en souvenais pas. Il n'était pas à Poudlard, je m'en serais obligatoirement souvenu.

Il n'était pas à Poudlard?

Non, à Durmstrang.

C'était pour ça. On attendit quelques minutes debout, puis Nott apparu suivit d'un autre homme qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. C'était son jumeau ? Il nous invita à nous installer. Je me retrouvez entre Théodore et Ted. Le début du repas se passa en silence. Puis ils commencèrent à discuter, entre frères, des nouvelles du monde magique, politique...etc... En face de moi se trouvez la mère Nott, elle aussi semblait s'ennuyer, elle leva sa tête, et me sourit.

Alors ma chère, mon fis m'a dit que vous étiez la meilleure élève de Poudlard?

Je glissai un regard en direction de Nott, il continuait de discuter son frère.

Oui c'est exact. Je n'ai eu que des optimal à mes ASPICS.

Ahh oui, vous étiez très douée. Et vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

Pour le moment, rien.

Ohh et pourquoi ça ?

Avant je travaillais dans ma librairie, mais des mangemorts ont tué mon ancien compagnon dedans. Donc je n'ai pas vraiment envie de retourner travailler là-bas.

La discussion s'arrêta entre les deux frères, Nott me regardais, ainsi que tout le reste de la famillle, Ted, lui continuait à manger.

Saches Granger, que je ne leur avait pas donné l'ordre de tuer Nathan. Ils se sont défendus.

Je ne répondus rien, et bus une gorgée d'eau. Nott reparla avec son frère, tandis que sa mère mangeait, elle semblait gênée. Elle n'aimait peut être pas ce que son fils était devenu. Dans ce cas là, elle pourrait devenir une alliée. Il faudrait que je lui parle seule à seule à un moment.

Le dessert arriva, puis comme à chaque fin de repas, d'après Nott, il fallait boire une coupe de champagne. Les deux frères discutaient toujours ensemble, Mme Nott, elle me regardait. Je levai la tête, et nos regards se croisèrent. Elle détourna vite la tête, bizarre.

Hermione, si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais raccompagné Ted jusqu'à sa chambre et le coucher.

Euuh, oui pas de soucis.

Merci bien.

Je la vis s'éloigner puis quitter la salle avec Teddy. Cette femme semblait attachée à Ted.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le frère de Nott quitta lui aussi la pièce prétextant qu'il devait se lever tôt. Un silence gênée s'installa entre nous deux, il regardait fixement son verre de champagne.

Elle est gentille ta mère.

Oui, depuis que mon père est mort, elle vit ici avec mon frère et moi.

D'accord.

Il avala d'une traite le reste de la coupe, puis m'aida à me lever. Il me proposa de me raccompagner.

Je ne me sentais pas très bien, j'avais un peu le tournis, il m'aida à monter les marches.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai, non pas dans ma chambre , mais dans une autre. J'ouvris les yeux en grands, au cas où j'aurais mal vu, mais non , je n'étais pas dans ma chambre. Celle-ci était aussi verte et argent, mais beaucoup plus spacieuse. Il y avait d'autre meubles, et n'avais que deux portes. Où étais-je ?Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Je me relevais, mais quelques flashs apparurent. Nott en train de m'embrasser, moi lui enlevant sa chemise, ses mains sur mon corps.

Oh mon dieu ! Il m'avait droguée pour pouvoir coucher avec lui ! Le sal*p, l'enf*iré, le c*nnard.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, puis coulèrent librement sur mon visage. Il avait osé ! Je me sentais salie, humiliée. Oh mon dieu, je venais de comprendre, la mère et le frère était de mèche. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait proposé de le ramener, et le frère qui avait quitté la pièce peu de temps après. Ils étaient au courant.

Je pleurais encore plus, j'en revenais pas qu'il ait osé me droguée. J'étais anéantie, et en colère, très en colère.

Je me levais enfin, et décidai de prendre une douche. J'entrais dans la salle de bain, elle était luxueuse. Sur le rebord de la baignoire était posé des vêtements propres. Je pris une longue douche, pour essayer de me calmer, mais sans grand effets, puis enfiler les vêtements. J'essayai de sortir de cette chambre atroce, mais la porte était verrouillée.

Je voulais sortir ce cette chambre, rejoindre Ted. L'elfe, c'était quoi son nom déjà: Nira.

J'appelais l'elfe une fois, et une dizaine de seconde plus tard, elle apparut dans un PLOP.

Vous m'avez demander Miss? fit l'elfe avec sa voix aiguë.

Oui, je voudrais savoir si Nott est ici?

Nott ?

euh, ton maître ?,

Non il est partit tôt ce matin, avec son frère.

Ohh et Madame Nott est-elle présente ?

Oui.

Pourrais-tu lui dire que je veux lui parler?

Très bien Miss. Je vais lui dire.

Je te remercie.

Elle quitta dans la pièce en faisait encore le même son. Je restais debout devant la fenêtre, de cette chambre on n' avait pas la même vue, elle ne donnait pas sur les jardins et la forêt mais l'avant du domaine. C'était aussi fleuri, mais on pouvait voir le grand portail de la demeure.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Mme Nott avec deux mangemorts.

Vous m'avez appelé Hermione?

Oui, je voudrais sortir de cette chambre et rejoindre la mienne.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit, Théo n'est pas là.

Vous n'avez rien à craindre, je ne suis pas en possession de ma baguette et vous êtes accompagnée de 2 de ses sbires.

Ces deux-là en question me lancèrent des regards noirs, mais après tout, je m'en fichais pas mal. Elle semblait réfléchir.

Très bien. Messieurs accompagnez-la jusque dans sa chambre, et sans la toucher, ordre de votre maître.

Elle quitta le couloir, les deux mangemorts étaient là, attendant que je sorte de la chambre. Je sortis de la chambre, et ils m'accompagnèrent à la mienne. Le plus grand ouvrit la porte, et me poussa à l'intérieur.

Heyyy !

Il avait déjà fermé la porte.

Pauvre con !

J'avais failli me prendre une belle gamelle par sa faute. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Ted, mais celle-ci était vide. J'allais appelé l'elfe quand j'entendis des rires à l'extérieur. Ted jouait avec une autre petite fille sous le regard de Mme Nott.

Nira?

Oui miss ?

Qui est cette petite fille ?

La fille de Monsieur Nott.

Théodore Nott ?

Non son frère.

Et qui est sa mère?

Elle est décédée lors d'une mission.

Comment s'appelait-elle ?

Mélinda, miss .

Mélinda ? Oh mon dieu, Mélinda avait une fille?

Merci, tu peux partir.

Bien miss.

J'étais scotchée, Mélinda avait été la femme du frère de Nott, ou sa belle soeur pour faire plus simple. Et elle était également mère. Je me sentis coupable de sa mort. Puis c'était aussi à cause de moi, en quelques sortes, qu'elle était morte. On frappa à la porte, puis on entra. Je ne savais pas qui c'était, j'étais toujours dans la chambre de Teddy.

Granger !

Rahhhh, cette voix ! lui ! Je détestais tout chez lui. Je sortis de la chambre, et me posa face à lui.

Ahh t'es là.

Oui.

J'essayai de garder mon self-contrôle mais c'était dur. J'avais envie de le frapper, de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Puis sans m'en rendre compte, les mots dépassèrent mes pensées.

T'es qu'un salaud, Nott, un vrai enfoiré.

Pourquoi tant d'insultes ?

Tu crois que je me rappelle pas d'hier soir ?

Et tu veux quoi ? Que je m'excuse? Tu savais quelle décision j'avais choisi, tu devais t'y attendre.

Non. T'es qu'un... qu'un... être dégueulasse.

Je ne suis pas un ange Granger, je suis tout le contraire.

Oui merci, je m'en suis rendue compte. Mais me violer, là franchement...

Techniquement je ne t'ai pas violée. Tu étais consentante.

NON ! Tu m'as droguée.

Toute façon, il le fallait bien, c'était ça, où je te lançais l'impérium pour que tu obéisses, et que tu accomplisses les missions. Mais il y aurait eu un moment, où le sort n'aurais pu fait effet, et tu te serais enfuie. Alors que là, tu as une grande chance d'être enceinte, et ça, du plus puissant des enfants.

Mes larmes commencèrent à couler, je ne pouvais pas les retenir.

T'es vraiment cinglé. Tu finiras comme Voldemort, tu te feras tuer, et ce jour -là j'espère que je serais présente, j'espère même QUE CE SOIT MOI QUI TU TUERAS.

Sa mâchoire se crispa, puis il s'avança dangereusement de moi. Il me gifla de toutes ses forces, sous le choc, je perdis l'équilibre et me retrouva par terre.

Écoutes moi bien ,sale garce au sang impur. Tu as de la chance, déjà que je te mettes pas au cachot avec torture. Je te donnes une chambre et en plus j'ai gardé ce sale bâtard en vie. Donc tu vas te calmer, et la prochaine fois que tu t'adresses à moi de cette façon, je te ferais bien pire qu'une gifle. T'as compris?

J'hochais la tête.

Bien. L'elfe ne va pas tarder à t'apporter ton repas.

Il sortit de la chambre en la claquant. Mes larmes dévalèrent toujours sur mon visage, j'entrais dans la salle de bain et me regardais dans le miroir. Je saignais, j'avais la lèvre coupée. Il y avait vraiment été de tout cœur. Je mouillais un coton et le laissais appliqué contre ma lèvre pour que ça arrêtes de saigner. Demain j'aillais me retrouvée avec une lèvre gonflée.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, peut être plusieurs mois. J'avais perdu toute notion du temps. J'étais 24/24H dans cette chambre, à ne rien pouvoir faire, à part m'occuper et jouer avec Ted, ou regarder ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Depuis le diner, je n'avais pas remis un pied à l'extérieur de cette chambre. Je commençais à désespérer, que faisait Harry, Drago, Blaise ?

J'étais kidnappée depuis plusieurs mois, et n'avait encore rien tenté depuis. Tout à coup, je fus prise d'une angoisse soudaine, et si ils n'avaient aucunes idées d'où se trouvait le QG ? Je n'avais pas envie de rester là encore plus longtemps. Je ravalai mes larmes qui menaçaient de couler, quand on ouvrit la porte. C'était Nott, Théodore.

Je viens chercher Ted.

Pourquoi faire ?

Ma mère veut s'en occuper un peu, et pour qu'il joue avec la petite Laura.

Ok.

Il alla dans la chambre de Ted et en ressortit 5 minutes plus, je regardais toujours par la fenêtre, il y avait quelques rayons de soleil qui traversaient le ciel.

Tes amis ne viendront pas.

Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

ça fait trois mois que tu es là. Ils n'ont toujours rien tenté.

Ça prend du temps une mission de sauvetage.

Il rigola puis sortit de la pièce en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte. Ahhh qu'est-ce que je pouvais le détester ce type. Il n'y aurait pas eu ses deux gorilles habillés tout en noir, je lui aurais surement sauté dessus et étranglé à mains nues.

Trois mois, trois mois que je tournais en rond dans cette chambre. Trois mois que j'étais angoissée. J'étais angoissée à propos d'une quasi-grossesse. Ça faisait plus d'un mois que je n'avais pas eu mes règles. J'avais toujours été détraquée, mais pas au point de ne pas les avoir du tout. Ça m'angoissais de ne pas savoir si j'étais enceinte ou non. J'espérais de tout mon coeur de ne pas l'être, de ne pas porté l'enfant d'un monstre.

Mais un mois plus tard, mes doutes furent vérifiés. Plusieurs fois dans les journées , j'étais prise par des envies de vomir, souvent après le petit-déj. Au début je m'étais dit que ce n'était rien, j'étais juste malade. Mais je n'avais toujours pas mes règles, et mes vomissements perdurèrent plusieurs jours. J'étais bel et bien enceinte de mon bourreau. Il ne le savait pas encore.

Mais un matin, prise par les vomissements, je me levai de mon bureau et accourut dans la salle de bain, rejeter mon repas dans les toilettes. Une fois que mon visage fut nettoyé, Nott entra dans la pièce et s'approcha de moi.

Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de doutes, Granger. On dirait que t'es enceinte.

Il avait un sourire sur son visage, le genre de sourire qui vous donne encore plus envie de le fracasser, même si vos seules armes étaient un gobelet en plastique, une brosse à dent et à cheveux.

On dirait que ça ne te plaît pas ? Tu n'es pas fière de porter l'enfant le plus puissant qu'il existera.

Non, je ne suis pas fière.

Et pourquoi ça ma belle?

Parce que son père est un gros malade mental, un psychopathe, un cinglé, un débile, un salaud, un tueur, un homme timbré et sombre qui a, à sa commande, une armée de psychopathes aussi fous que lui.

Au fur et à mesure que je parlais, son sourire disparut.

C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ?

Oui.

Et bien, je m'en fous complétement. Que tu le sois fière ou pas, je m'en balance. Mais je t'ai déjà dit, de ne plus m'insulter, ni de me parler sur ce ton.

Il s'approcha de moi, et je fus vite coller contre la paroi de la salle de bain. Il s'approcha encore, on était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Mais on dirait que t'as oublié.

Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire hein ? Me frapper ? Me jeter des sortilèges de magie noire? Demander à tes sbires de me torturer? Mais n'oublies pas, je suis enceinte, et tout ça pourrait me faire perdre le bébé.

Son visage exprimer de la colère, il venait de se rendre compte de ça. Eh oui ! S'il voulait garde son enfant en vie et en pleine santé, il ne pourrait pas me frapper.

Peut être mais ça.

Je ne vis pas le coup venir, je me pris une gifle magistrale. Heureusement que j'étais contre le mur, sinon je serais surement tombée.

ça ne va pas le tuer.

Et il repartit. Je fis quelques pas, et me regardais dans le miroir. Je ne saignais pas, mais ma joue était rouge, très rouge.

Encore deux mois passés dans ce manoir atroce ou plutôt dans cette chambre. Deux mois ! Mais que faisaient-ils à l'extérieur? Ils n'avaient quand même pas abandonnés les recherches ? Connaissant Drago et Harry c'était impossible. J'avais pris des kilos, je ne savais pas combien je n'avais pas de balance à disposition, mais mon ventre avait gonflé. J'étais enceinte de 5 mois environs.

Depuis notre dernière altercation, Nott n'était pas revenu me voir, et tant mieux. J'étais allongée sur le dos, ne pensant à rien. Je m'ennuyais comme pas possible. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à faire pour m'occuper, quand me vins une idée. On était dans un grand manoir, il devait surement y avoir une bibliothèque.

Nira ?

Miss ?

Y a t-il un bibliothèque ici?

Bien sûr Miss.

Est-ce que ton maître est présent ?

Oui .

Pourrais-tu lui dire que je voudrais lui parler?

Oui miss.

Elle repartit dans un plop, je m'installai sur ma chaise, en face de la fenêtre et attendit l'arrivée de Mr Théodore Nott.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un marchait dans le couloir, frappa à la porte et entra. Je ne me retournai pas, je savais qui c'était, Nott.

C'est pour quoi ?

Je me retournai d'un coup, ce n'était pas la voix de T. Nott. C'était son frère.

Ton frère n'est pas là ?

Si, mais il ne voulait pas te voir, en même temps je le comprends.

Désagréable le frangin.

Bon qu'est-ce que tu voulais, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ?

Pourrais-je aller à la bibliothèque?

Non.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que.

Ça c'est de l'argumentation.

Il me lança un regard noir. Pas du tout aimable.

Tu m'emmènes, avec ta baguette et deux autres mangemorts, tu crains rien. Je ne pourrais jamais vous assommer.

Mouais. T'attends là, je reviens.

Il fit demi-tour, quitta la chambre. Il revint 5 minutes plus tard, toujours accompagné des deux sbires.

Ok, tu peux aller à la bibliothèque. Tu choisis tes livres et on revient.

Je me levai et suivit le frère Nott. On sortit du couloir, pour monter un étage et se retrouver dans un étage beaucoup plus accueillant. Il n'y avait pas les affreux portraits de l'affreuse famille Nott. Il y avait des pots de fleurs, des plantes, des meubles. On passa devant une porte ouverte. Je glissai un oeil, et vus Nott, Théodore, assis derrière un bureau, en train d'écrire. C'était son bureau.

Intéressant. Il devait surement cacher ma baguette ici. Il faudrait qu'un jour j'arrive à sortir de ma chambre, et vienne ici, chercher ma baguette.

On arriva enfin devant une grande porte, Nott l'ouvrit puis me laissa passer. Elle était gigantesque, presque aussi grande que celle à Poudlard. Je restais sous le choc quelques secondes puis me ressaisis. Je me baladai à travers les rayons, jetant quelques coups d'oeil à mes ''gardes du corp''. Ils ne me lâchaient pas du regard. Je parcours les rayons, romans policiers, romans historiques... Je pris plusieurs livres d'Harlan Coben, qui était un auteur sorcier de thriller.

Je ressortis avec dans mes bras 5 livres de cet auteur. Ils me raccompagnèrent dans ma chambre, et je commençais à dévorer mes livres, en regardant de temps en temps par la fenêtre, voyant Ted et Laura courir dans l'immense jardin de la propriété Nott.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36.

Encore un mois défila , j'étais toujours coincée dans ce manoir, dans cette chambre, à lire tous les livres d'Harlan Coben. D'ailleurs il ne me restait plus que 10 pages à lire, et je les aurais tous lus.

Mon ventre avait encore grossi, j'étais à présent enceinte de 6 mois. Je pensais à Pansy, elle devait normalement, accoucher ce mois-ci. J'aurais aimé être là, mais hélas c'était impossible. J'allais resté coincée ici encore un bon bout de temps à mon avis. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de sortir de cette chambre, d'aller dans le bureau de , trouver ma baguette et envoyer un message à Harry et Drago. Mais ça allait être dur.

Je venais de finir la dernière ligne du livre, je le refermais bruyamment, quand j'entendis quelques pas dans le couloir. Je courus vers la porte, je courus comme je pus, car courir avec un ventre comme ça, c'était difficile. Je collais mon oreille à la porte. Les pas s'étaient arrêtés quelques mètres avant la porte de ma chambre. Je frappais à ma porte comme une malade.

Ouhouhouh, venez vite, c'est grave ,vite Ted fait un malaise, vite, de l'aide.

Ted était à ce moment, dehors, mais je pouvais toujours tenter. Les pas se rapprochèrent vite de ma porte et l'ouvrir. C'était une femme de ménage sorcière. La pauvre.

Elle laissa la porte ouverte et me regarda.

Désolée.

Elle ne comprit rien, et j'abattis mon poing sur son visage. Elle tomba sur la moquette. Je restais au dessus d'elle quelques secondes, au cas où elle ne serait pas totalement inconsciente. La voix était libre. Je passais la tête à travers la porte. Personne des deux côtés, c'était parfait. Je courus, ou plutôt marchais rapidement.

J'arrivais enfin à l'étage, toujours personne. J'allais ouvrir la porte du bureau quand deux personnes sortirent de la bibliothèque. Elles ne m'avaient pas encore vues. J'ouvris la porte en deux secondes et pénétrai dans la pièce. Je restais collée contre la porte, les pas se rapprochèrent puis passèrent. Ils ne m'avaient pas repérés. Je souffla, puis inspecta les lieux.

La pièce était grande, il y avait un bureau au milieu de la pièce.

Je farfouillais dans ces tiroirs, aucune trace d'une baguette. Ça aurait été trop facile. J'examinai la pièce des yeux, j'avais fais tous les tiroirs de la pièce, le reste c'était des vases ou des tableaux. Il pourrait l'avoir caché derrière. Je vérifiai chaque vases, rien dedans. J'enlevai chaque tableaux, rien également. Mais où aurait-il pu la mettre? Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps, il y aurait bien quelqu'un qui découvrirait la femme de ménage.

Je regardais attentivement chaque recoin de la pièce. Elle devait y être, c'était obligé. A moins qu'il l'est mise dans sa chambre. Je savais que sa chambre était à cet étage, mais où exactement ? Aucune idée.

Je sortis prudemment du bureau, la voix était libre. Je fis plusieurs portes puis trouvai enfin la bonne. Je refermai vite la porte. Bon, au boulot. Je commençais par son armoire, son lit, sa commode. Rien. Puis je finis avec son bureau. Il y avait quelques lettres, je les examinai. Ahhh ça pourrait m'être utile. Il y avait l'adresse du manoir. Je rangeais la lettre dans ma poche, et continuais mon exploration. Toujours rien. Je me dirigeais vers sa salle de bain, on ne savais jamais. Rien dans son armoire contre le mur. Je passai ma main au dessus, et là bingo. ! Ma baguette! Enfin, ce n'était pas trop tôt.

Je me concentrai pour faire apparaître mon patronus, ma loutre argentée apparut enfin,je me concentrai sur mon message, il fallait absolument qu'ils la reçoivent.

'' Les gars, je suis au Manoir de Nott à Little Hangleton. Dans une forêt. Je vais bien, Ted aussi. Je dois vous laisser, je vous aime. Bisous à tout le monde. ''

Puis la loutre disparut. Espérons qu'il ne tarderons pas à arriver. Moins de 3 mois. Je ne voulais pas avoir cet enfant ici. Je mis ma baguette dans ma poche arrière, comme à mon habitude. Puis sortis de la chambre, il n'y avait personne, je fis quelques pas quand j'entendis :

-Elle est là.

Je me retournais, 3 mangemorts étaient derrière moi, avec le frère Nott. Et trois autres mangemorts dont Nott venaient d'arriver de l'autre côté. Bon, j'étais cuite. De toute façon, je n'aurais jamais pu m'échapper. Mon ventre me gênait pour courir, il aurait fallu que je récupère Ted qui était je ne savais où dans le manoir.

-Granger, ta baguette.

Je lui balançais à ses pieds.

C'est bien ,t'es raisonnable.

Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que j'essaye de vous attaquer? Vous êtes 7 mangemorts, et je suis seule et enceinte, je n'aurais pas été bien loin.

Oui, en effet.

Allez je te raccompagne.

Il me prit par le bras, qu'il serra très fortement, puis me força à descendre les escaliers et rejoindre ma chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et me poussa à l'intérieur.

Qu'est-ce que tu m'énerves Granger. Tu n'aurais pas été enceinte, t'en aurais bavé. J'aurais même demander à ton frère de te torturer .

Pourquoi ton frère?

Parce que c'est, pardon … c'était le mari de Mélinda et que tu l'as tué...

Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne l'ai pas tué.

Menteuse. Prouves le moi.

*erde, j'allais pas balancer Drago. Il s'en prendrait à lui après.

Malfoy ?

Quoi ?

C'est lui qui l'a tué. Tu devrais apprendre à mieux fermer ton esprit. Ohhh c'est mignon, vous sortez ensemble ! Il va être content quand il va apprendre que t'es enceinte de moi.

Je ne répondis rien et me contentai de lui lancer un regard noir, plein de haine, de rage, de colère, tout ce que vous voulez. Il s'approcha de moi, et me mit une gifle, puis encore une autre.

Il me tenait pour pas que je tombe.

ça,c'est pour être rentrée dans ma chambre. Tu pensais pouvoir t'échapper ? T'inquiètes pas, tu vas rester là encore longtemps.

Comment ça ?

Tes copains ne te trouveront pas facilement ici.

Il savait que j'avais envoyé un patronus ou pas ?

Bon, je dois te laisser.

Il sortit de la chambre, tandis que je me massais ma joue endolorie. Quelques fois, je remerciais le Ciel d'être enceinte, sinon, j'aurais beaucoup plus souffert.

Deux mois passèrent, je désespérais vraiment. Ils n'avaient pas du recevoir mon patronus, sinon ils auraient été là depuis longtemps, non ?

J'étais à 8 mois de grossesse et j'avais peur du dernier mois. Je n'avais pas envie de lui donner son fichu héritier. Et que ferait-il si c'était une fille ? Je m'étais souvent posée la question, il parlait d'un héritier mais pas d'héritière !

Deux semaines passèrent, plus que deux semaines, et j'accoucherais, d'après Nott et son médecin attitré. Je tournais en rond dans la chambre, je n'avais rien à faire. Nott ne voulait pas que je retournes à la bibliothèque. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi. On était déjà fin octobre. J'avais passé tout l'été enfermée dans cette p*tin de chambre. Je voyais Ted s'amusait avec Laura, mais moi je ne pouvais pas sortir. C'était vraiment débile, je ne pouvais pas aller loin. Mais Mr Le Maître Nott ne voulait pas.

La pendule venait de sonner 23 heures. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Ted toussait dans la chambre d'à côté, il avait attrapé froid en jouant à l'extérieur. Je me levai et regardai par la fenêtre. Il y avait plusieurs ombres dehors, qui venaient en direction de la maison, mais ils étaient encore loin. C'était surement les mangemorts qui revenaient d'une autre mission. Ils en avaient souvent en ce moment.

J'allais voir Ted, il était sur le dos, toujours en train de tousser. Je le rebordais puis retournai dans ma chambre. Je passai quelques minutes dans la salle de bain, puis retournai m'asseoir sur le lit. Un cri retentit au rez de chaussée, Nott probablement, encore en train d'engueuler un de ses sbires qui n'avait pas fait correctement son travail. S'il n'était pas content, il n'avait qu'à le faire lui-même Monsieur je reste assis sur mon trône. Plusieurs bruits de verres retentirent. Je sursautais, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Soit Nott était très en rogne, soit …. bah …. Je ne savais pas. J'entendis ensuite plein de cris. Ce n'était pas normal ça, pas normal du tout. Je regardais par la fenêtre, je ne voyais pas grand chose, il faisait nuit, mais je pouvais apercevoir de la lumière, verte, rouge, ça se battait. Harry était là. Des pas montèrent vite l'escalier, puis on ouvrit ma porte, c'était Nott frère.

Viens avec moi, on sort.

Non.

T'as rien à dire.

Il m'attrapa violemment le poignet et me tira.

Non, attends.

Quoi?

On prend Ted.

P*tin, mais c'est pas vrai.

Il me lâcha, et partit dans la chambre de Ted. Il fallait que je trouves un objet pour assommer l'autre. Mais l'elfe avait tout enlevé.

Nira.

Oui miss.

Apportes-moi un ….une...

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais prendre pour l'assommer.?

une batte de base-ball?

Elle me regarda bizarrement, elle ne devait pas connaître.

un balais alors.

Bien miss.

Elle repartit et 5 secondes plus tard, elle réapparut en me donnant le balais. Je sortis de la chambre de Ted sans faire de bruit. Nott me faisait dos, il regardait des deux côtés du couloir. Je m'approchais encore un peu, toujours avec mon balais. J'allais lui abattre violemment sur le crâne quand il se retourna. Il m'attrapa le balais des mains, puis me poussa. Il me cala contre le mur puis me mit un coup de poing. Je sentais du liquide sur mon menton.

Sale garce.

Je ne répondis rien, je m'étais habituée à cette insulte, puis me débattis autant que je pouvais. Autant dire, je ne pouvais pas grand chose. Je lui balançai mon genoux dans son entre-jambe. Ça je pouvais toujours, puis il tomba à terre se tenant ses bijoux de famille. J'allais partir dans la chambre à côté quand il m'attrapa la cheville, et tombais à terre. Nott se mis au dessus moi, et me redonna un coup de poing. Ma tête claqua contre le sol. J'essayais de le frapper également, mais il me prit le bras et le passa au dessus de ma tête. Il fallait que je trouves un moyen de me sortir de se pétrin. Il essayait de me coincer l'autre bras, mais je fus plus rapide, je lui pris sa baguette, et l'expédia contre le mur. Je me relevais difficilement. J'avais la tête qui me tournait. Il allait se redresser quand un jet de lumière verte sortit de sa baguette, et vint le percuter en plein sur la poitrine.

Je gardais sa baguette dans la main, elle pourrait toujours me servir, puis allais réveiller Ted. Il fallait qu'on rejoigne Harry ou un quelque conte aurors. On sortit de la chambre et on prit à droite en direction du Hall. Il y avait toujours des cris. On allait en plein coeur de la bataille. On retourna dans un autre couloir quand on percuta de plein fouet quelqu'un. Je brandis ma baguette, celle de Nott plutôt. Mais je la rebaissai aussitôt, c'était Harry. Il me prit dans se bras, mais au bout d'un petit moment, je le repoussai.

Harry tu me fais mal.

Ou ça ?

Je baissai mon regard sur mon ventre. Il faisait une de ses têtes. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte, ses yeux allaient ressortir de ses orbites.

Harry !

Je passais ma main devant ses yeux pour qu'il émerge. Il ne s'en remettait pas.

C'est … ce … N... Nott le père?

Je ne sais pas.

Il leva un sourcil.

ça peut être Drago aussi, ça coïncide avec les dates. Il y a juste quelques semaines d'écart entre les deux fois. Je ne sais pas.

Bon ce n'est rien, on verra ça plus tard.

J'avais toujours Ted qui était caché derrière moi, je l'avais mis derrière au cas où ça serait un mangemort.

Dès qu'il le vit, Ted se jeta dans les bras d'Harry. On aurait vraiment dit le père et le fils.

Bon on, doit continuer, Drago et Blaise sont en bas, on a presque neutralisé tous les mangemort, Nott est mort.

Son frère aussi. Et sa mère ?

Elle n'est pas là. Il a du la changer d'endroit.

On continua notre chemin jusqu'aux escaliers. Le combat était fini, plusieurs mangemorts étaient au sol, très peu d'aurors. On sortit du manoir, certains auros étaient en train de transplaner avec des mangemorts. Blaise et Drago contrôlaient qu'aucun mangemort ne s'échappe. Drago se retourna et me vit. Il commença à s'approcher de moi, mais du se rendre compte de mon état. Il resta immobile quelques instants. Il n'allait pas croire que je l'avais trompé avec Nott? Non ? Il ne croirait pas ça. Il me regarda dans les yeux, j'attendais sa réaction. Il cassa notre contact visuel puis transplana.

Quelques larmes me montèrent aux yeux, mais je ne devais pas craquer. J'allais devoir lui expliquer.

Blaise, quand il me vit, vint me prendre dans ses bras.

Ohhh Hermione. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je m'en suis voulu de t'avoir laissé.

Rohh Blaise, je te l'avais demandé, tu vois je vais bien.

Moui.

On resta un instant dans les bras de l'autre sans rien dire.

C'est moi ou t'a grossi?

Ohh le boulet, il n'avait pas remarqué avant ?

Il s'écarta de moi, puis me regarda. Il fit la même tête qu'Harry.

C'est Nott ?

Je ne sais pas.

Il n'en dit pas plus.

Et Drago?

Il a du croire que je l'avais trompé, il a transplané.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, faudra lui parler et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Mais si jamais je suis vraiment enceinte de Nott. Il va m'en vouloir, il ne voudra plus de moi.

Je commençais à pleurer, Harry vint me prendre dans ses bras.

Mais non Mione, ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer.

Merci Har'...

Hermione ?

Je ne répondis pas , je sentis un liquide le long de ma jambe.

Harry, je crois que je perds les eaux.

C'est vrai ? T'es sure ?

Je ne répondis pas, je me tenais le ventre, j'avais atrocement mal.

Harry, il faut l'emmener à Ste Mangouste et vite. Je vais chercher Drago et Pansy.

Harry referma sa main autour de mon bras et on transplana.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37

On m'avait transporté dans une autre salle, mais je m'en fichais pas mal, tant que j'accouchais correctement. J'avais beaucoup de contractions. Harry était toujours à côté de moi, et il me tenait la main, en essayant de me rassurer.

Ne t'inquiètes pas Mione, ça va bien se passer.

Je ne répondis rien, et criai sous la douleur d'une autre contraction. Les médecins me disaient de pousser autant que je pouvais, mais j'aurais bien voulu les voir eux. C'était toujours plus à facile à dire qu'à faire. J'étais en sueur. Je n'arrêtais pas de pousser depuis dix minutes quand un médecin dit enfin qu'il apercevait la tête, il me demanda encore de pousser, que ça serait plus facile.

10 minutes plus tard, le bébé était né, et je n'allais pas tarder à m'endormir.

A mon réveil, j'étais dans une chambre toute blanche, j'étais seule. Je tournais la tête, et vit un tout petit lit où était posé un bébé. Il était superbe. Mais de qui était-il ? Drago ou Nott? Je redoutais la réponse. Le petit avait les yeux marrons, donc ça n'aidait pas trop. Drago les avait bleus et Nott vert. Et il n'avait pas encore assez de cheveux pour savoir. D'ailleurs Il ou Elle ? Je regardais sur le papier en bout de lit. C'était une fille. Il fallait que je lui trouve un prénom. J'avais trouvé Emma pendant ma ''captivité.'' J'adorais ce prénom, ça lui allait bien.

Je la pris dans mes bras, et m'assis sur le lit. Elle était en train de dormir. Elle était sublime cette petite.

Fred entra dans la pièce.

Mione ,t'es enfin revenue. Tu m'as manqué !

Il me prit dans ses bras en faisant attention à la petite.

C'est Lily ?

Non.

C'est pas la petite de Pansy et Harry ?

Non.

Bahhh c'est qui ?

Ma petite.

Ta petite ? Ta fille ? non tu rigoles ?

Non.

C'est vrai ? C'est .. c'est Nott le père ?

Je ne sais pas, soit Drago soit Nott.

Et Drago il le sait?

Non, dès qu'il m'a vu hier soir, il a transplané, il a surement du penser que je l'avais trompé pour pouvoir vivre ou un truc comme ça.

J'essayai de refouler mes larmes et regardais ensuite la petite Emma.

Ne t'inquiètes pas Mione, il va comprendre.

Mouais.

Tu lui a trouvé un petit nom ?

Emma.

C'est mignon.

Il sourit en regardant la petite.

Tu veux la prendre ?

Moi ? non, je ne sais pas y faire avec les enfants.

Mais t'en fais pas c'est simple.

Bon d'accord.

Je me levai du lit, m'approchai de Fred et lui passa Emma, en lui montrant comment il fallait la prendre. Il souriait bêtement devant la fille, c'était trop marrant. J'en profitais pour me changer dans la salle de bain, Harry m'avait amené des vêtements propres.

Et Pansy et Lilly vont bien ?

Oui, très, la petite à les yeux de son père.

Et les cheveux de sa mère.

On verra ça dans quelques mois.

Il avait toujours la petite dans les bras, il se baladait dans toute la pièce avec elle.

Drago est venu ?

Je ne sais pas Mione, faut demander à Harry, il est resté toute la nuit. Je viens de le remplacer.

Ok.

C'était complétement débile de réagir comme ça, je n'étais pas le genre de fille à tromper mon petit ami, ça me blessait. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, c'était Pansy avec sa petite dans les bras, âgée de 4 mois.

Pansy !

Alors Mione, fais moi voir ta petite merveille. Il ou Elle ?

Elle. Emma. Passes moi ta petite Lilly.

On fit un échange de bébé, elle était sublime aussi sa petite, elle avait bien les yeux de son père.

Mione, ça va ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Après 9 mois de captivité et avoir la fille de Nott ce n'est peut être pas ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Je ne sais pas si c'est la fille de Nott.

Comment ça ? Tu veux que toi et Drago, vous avez sauté le pas ?

Oui depuis 9 mois, mais le même mois, Nott m'a drogué pour que je couches avec lui. Donc je ne sais pas de qui elle est.

Il faut faire un test.

Et comment tu le fais ?

Il suffit de faire des analyses du sang d' Emma, et le labo comparera avec celui de Nott et Drago.

On va avoir un problème, Nott est mort.

Bahh ce n'est pas grave. On a le sang de Drago à l'hôpital, on verra bien si c'est lui ou non.

Ok

De rien. Bon il faut que je retournes à la maison. On se voit demain normalement. Et je passe demander pour l'analyse.

Ok, à demain alors. Merci.

On se fit la bise, puis elle récupéra Lilly, puis partit. Fred était toujours là. Il fixait la petite.

Tu veux la reprendre?

Oui, je veux bien.

Tiens.

Il la reprit et la berça. Il était content Fred.

Tu vas t'ennuyer quand elle ne sera plus là.

Je viendrais te voir plus souvent.

Ou il faudrait que tu te trouves une femme, comme ça t'en auras un qu'a toi.

Il me regarda puis me sourit.

ça pourrait se faire.

Expliques.

Je sors avec une fille depuis un peu près 6 mois.

C'est vrai ? Je suis contente pour toi. Elle a quel âge ? Elle s'appelle comment ?

Rooh une question à la fois, je te la présenterais dans pas longtemps, elle s'appelle Marie, elle à 22 ans.

Je lui souris, j'étais contente pour lui, ça faisait longtemps qu'il était seul.

Une heure plus tard, il abandonna enfin Emma, il eut du mal, mais il y était arrivé. Puis il était reparti chez lui. J'allaitais la petite qui s'était réveillée et hurlait dans la pièce. Puis je m'endormis une fois que la petite se fut endormie à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée par Emma qui commençait à pleurer. Je la pris dans mes bras, puis la berçai un peu, mais elle voulait manger. Je l'allaitai, puis la reposa dans son lit. Il fallait que je regroupe nos affaires, c'était aujourd'hui que je rentrais. 5 Minutes plus tard Harry arriva avec un sac.

Tiens Mione, pour prendre tes affaires.

Merci. Tu peux la garder pendant 10 minutes, que je me lave.

Oui pas de soucis.

Je filais dans la salle de bain ,et en ressortis comme prévu, 10 minutes plus tard. Harry était posé sur le lit, avec la petite dans les bras.

-Je suis prête.

Donne, je prends le sac.

Merci Harry.

Il prit le sac, puis on descendit dans le Hall pour pouvoir transplaner. J'arrivais enfin au Square, ça faisait 9 mois, que je ne l'avais pas vu. Blaise et Pansy étaient là pour m'accueillir ainsi qu'Emma. Mais Drago n'était pas là. Ça me fit mal au coeur. Il croyait vraiment que je l'avais trompé. Harry sentit mon malaise.

Tu viens Hermione. On va te montrer sa chambre. Elle est juste à côté de la tienne.

Vous avez fait une chambre ?

Oui, deux trois coups de baguettes puis c'était bon.

Vous êtes adorables.

On monta les escaliers, puis Harry me demanda d'ouvrir la porte. Je l'ouvris doucement, puis entra. La pièce était bleu clair et blanche, avec quelques touches de violets. C'était superbe, j'avais même quelques larmes au coin de l'oeil tellement que j'étais contente, et touchée de leur gestes.

Merci beaucoup.

De rien, on te laisse t'installer.

Merci.

Ils partirent, je mis Emma dans son lit, puis fit le tour de la pièce. Il y avait une petite commode pour ranger les habits de la miss, d'ailleurs ils en avaient achetés quelques uns. Puis il y avait une porte qui reliait la mienne. Comme la petite était en train de dormir, j'allais dans ma chambre en faisant attention de le laisser la porte ouverte. Dans ma chambre je trouvais une chemise d'homme, c'était l'odeur de Drago. Il avait du dormir ici pendant que j'étais chez Nott. Il fallait que je lui rende, et ça fera l'occasion de s'expliquer.

Je sortis de la chambre, puis me dirigeai vers la sienne. Je frappais deux coups. Il ouvrit la porte.

Tiens, tu l'avais laissé dans ….

Merci.

Il me la prit des mains puis referma la porte. Je restais immobile devant la porte, les yeux dans le vide. J'étais blessée par son attitude. Il me croyait vraiment capable de tromper quelqu'un. Je ravalai mes larmes, il fallait que je sois forte, et que j'attende les résultats des analyses. Il y en avait pour une semaine, et ils nous les enverrait par hiboux. On était lundi, la semaine allait passer lentement.

On était maintenant vendredi, et toujours aucuns hiboux. J'étais pressée de connaître les résultats. Entre Drago et moi, toujours pas de changements. Il m'évitait. J'étais dans le salon, quand il entra. Dès qu'il me vit, il voulut faire demi-tour.

Drago attends !

Quoi ?

Son ton était cassant.

Pourquoi tu m'évites, je n'ai rien fait.

Tu n'as rien fait, tu te fous de moi Hermione. T'es tombée enceinte du mec le plus pourris du monde. Tu as couché avec lui, et après tu n'as rien fait.

Je n'ai pas couché avec lui.

Ahh oui, et elle sort d'où Emma ?

Rohh, je... je n'étais pas consentante.

Il ne répondit rien, puis me regarda. Il réfléchissait, j'espérais qu'il se traiter intérieurement de con.

Puis il partit s'en rien dire. J'étais, littéralement, sur le cul. Il ne s'était pas excusé, rien du tout, pas un mot. Cette fois, je laissai couler mes larmes.

Aujourd'hui c'était lundi. J'étais souvent prêt de la fenêtre pour savoir si un hiboux de l'hôpital approchait. Mais toujours rien. J'étais dans la chambre de la petite Emma, elle venait de s'endormir, je remettais sa couverture, puis sortit de la pièce. J'allais dans ma chambre. Il y avait un hiboux à la fenêtre. OH MON DIEU ! Les résultats, c'étaient eux. Mes mains tremblaient. Je dus même ramasser la lettre. Je la décachetais, puis déplia la lettre. Mon coeur battait à la chamade.

_Mlle Granger_

Blabalabla_ … suite aux analyses sanguines de votre fille Emma nous les avons comparé, et nous pouvons vous dire qui est le père. Le père est … _

Je fermais les yeux et respirai un grand coup puis les rouvrit.

_ Est Drago Malfoy. _

Mon coeur arrêta de battre un instant, pour reprendre encore plus vite. Je relisais la lettre une fois, deux fois , trois fois. Je n'en revenais pas ! Je n'avais pas mis au monde une héritière puissante, non juste une petite fille normale. J'étais soulagée, tout allait se remettre en place, tout redeviendrait comme avant ou presque, maintenant on avait Emma. J'en pleurais tellement que j'étais joyeuse. Il fallait que j'annonce la nouvelle à Drago, il allait s'en vouloir.

Je sortis de ma chambre, puis me dirigea vers celle de Drago. Je toquai à sa porte, mais il ne répondit pas.

Drago ?

Quoi ?

Tu peux sortir , je voudrais te parler.

Non.

Très bien, dans ce cas tu vas lire.

Je glissai la lettre sous la porte, et partit. Je rejoignis ma chambre, vérifiai si Emma dormait bien, puis descendis pour manger un petit truc et boire. Il y avait Pansy, et Harry qui lisait la Gazette.

J'étais dans la cuisine quand j'entendis Drago parler.

Elle est là Hermione?

Oui, dans la cuisine.

Il entra, j'étais face à lui, attendant qu'il parle le premier. Il me regardais.

Hermione,

Quoi ?

C'est vrai? Ce sont les vrais résultats ?

Tu sous entendus que j'aurais trompé les analyses ?

Non, mais je veux être sur, que …

Oui c'est bien ta fille. Non je ne t'ai pas trompé.

Je .. suis désolé..

Oui tu peux l'être. Non mais franchement t'avais vraiment cru que j'avais couché avec lui en étant consentante?

Moui

J'hallucine, je croyais que c'était pour autre chose mais non. Tu croyais vraiment que j'avais pu faire ça?

Il hocha la tête.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas moi à Poudlard qui me tapait TOUT CE QUI BOUGEAIT

Je sortis de la pièce en lui jetant un regard noir. Il l'avait cherché, il m'avait énervé, j'avais pensé que je m'étais trompé, qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, qu'il n'aurait pas cru que j'avais couché avec l'autre psychopathe. Mais non. Il le pensait. J'avais quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler, mais les retint. Mais arrivée devant la chambre d'Emma, elles coulèrent.

J'avais Emma dans mes bras, j'étais toujours en train de pleurer. Emma venait de finir de manger. Je la berçais un peu pour qu'elle s'endorme.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais toujours en train de tourner en rond, portant Emma, et les larmes dévalant mon visage. J'essayais de me calmer, mais mon coeur souffrait. On toqua à la porte, je me retournai et vis un grand homme blond. J'essuyais vite fait me larmes. Puis continuais de marcher en l'ignorant un peu.

Je peux la prendre un moment?

Je le regardai un moment, puis lui passa la petite, qui s'était endormie.

Je retournais m'asseoir pas très loin de Drago. Il souriait, il était si beau. Puis il l'a posa dans son berceau.

Écoutes Hermione. Je suis désolé. C'est vrai je n'aurais pas du penser ça, ce n'était pas ton genre. Mais j'ai pas réfléchi, dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite fait le rapprochement avec ta captivité chez Nott. Et je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir et d'avoir réagit comme je l'ai fait quand t'es revenue. Je t'aime vraiment Hermione, et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Je t'aime Hermione.

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Je me levai et allai le prendre dans mes bras, puis ensuite il me prit le visage dans ses mains, puis m'embrassa. On fit passer toute l'absence et l'amour qu'on avait l'un pour l'autre. Je retrouvais enfin mon Drago, après neuf mois d'absences, ça faisait du bien. Retrouver ses bras musclés, son odeur, ses cheveux ( et oui j'adorais ses cheveux, les caresser … ) .

Je t'aime Hermione.

Moi aussi, je t'aime Drago.


	38. Chapter 38

Épilogue.

2 Ans après.

Je vivais, avec Drago et notre petite fille, Emma, dans une petite maison, en dehors de Londres. On vivait ici depuis un peu plus d'un an. Drago travaillait toujours au ministère, même si maintenant, il n'y avait plus de mangemorts en liberté. Et moi, je n'avais pas réussi à vendre la boutique, donc j'ai repris les affaires. Par contre j'avais condamné l'arrière boutique, pour ne plus repenser à Nathan. Et les affaires marchaient plutôt bien.

Pansy et Harry vivaient toujours au Square Grimmaurd avec Ted et Lilly. Blaise, lui avait déménagé chez sa fiancée, qui nous avait tous étonné, c'était Luna. On ne les avait jamais vu ensemble, et puis au cours d'un diner, ils nous ont annoncé qu'ils étaient ensemble.

J'étais dans le salon, en train de regarder Emma jouer dans son parc. Elle avait beaucoup changé durant ses deux années. Elle avait toujours les yeux marrons, un peu plus clairs que les miens. Mais par contre, elle était devenue aussi blonde que son père, elle était magnifique.

Je pouvais enfin vivre normalement, sans avoir peur d'être attaquée à tous coins de rue. J'avais enfin la vie dont je rêvais, un mari, un fille. Que demander d'autre ?


End file.
